EL FUEGO DEL CAOS
by konohasharingan
Summary: Historia Natsu X Fem Acnologia;Acnologia...si ese era su nombre, nadie sabia quien era en realidad, su pasado o lo que sufrió, pero eso se sabrá pronto ya que en la isla Tenrou al ver un cierto mago de fuego de cabellera rosa le permitirá ser libre de verdad después de mucho tiempo y al lado de Natsu cambiaran el mundo y la historia, Gore ligero y futuros Lemons. Disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO PARA ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

- **yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 **Capítulo 1: el origen del caos.**

Bueno al fin acabe el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia del mundo de Fairy Tail con un emparejamiento poco común como es Natsu X Fem Acnologia.

Yo sigo el manga y voy al día con él y desde hace mucho tenía esta idea de esta pareja pero no había muchos elementos pero ahora pienso que hay as que suficientes para poder iniciar y mantener esta historia que me gustó mucho escribirla y espero que les guste a ustedes que son los lectores y la disfruten.

En esta historia a diferencia de mis otras dos tendrá un poco más de Gore que el que le doy a mis otras historias ya que pienso que es algo que debe estar muy ligado debido al tema de Acnologia y otros y espero les guste.

Y para los que siguen mis otros trabajos después de esto me pondré a manos a la obra para escribir los siguientes capítulos de "Natsu el heredero de konoha" y el "dragón y su sirena" ya que ahora que acomode mis horarios ya tengo más margen para escribir y poder actualizar más rápido, además de que ya puse un número específico de páginas donde pueda poner y expresar todo sin falta y mejorar mi calidad de escritura.

Y BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR.

INICIAMOS CON LA NUEVAA HISTORIA, DISFRUTEN.

 **Capítulo 1: el origen del caos.**

ISLA TENROU.

POV NATSU.

-cuantas cosas pasamos todos-dije en voz baja viendo a todos sus amigos tomados de la mano-"Cana…te tomo mucho tiempo pero lograste decirle a Gildasth la verdad"-recordando como los dos estaban muy felices de que la verdad saliera, después vi a Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Levy, Freed, Laxus, Mira y Erza-"soñamos con querer estar a su nivel durante mucho y ahora solo podemos esperar el final…"-pensó antes de dirigir su mirada al cielo donde estaba un gran dragón de color negro cuyas alas y cuerpo tenían marcas azules y esos ojos blancos que solo mostraban muerte no mostraban piedad-"soy un dragón -slayer y aun con Gajeelo, Laxus y Wendy no podemos hacerle nada…"-recordé la pelea donde todos peleamos con todo nuestro poder…aun con Erza, Mira y Laxus…incluso el abuelo ni Glidasth y ver a todos unidos concentrado toda su magia en Freed para esperar que nos salvemos era lo único que podíamos hacer y lo que me hacía sentir peor es que no sentía ningún odio contra este dragón-"porque….porque no puedo odiarte, lastimaste a mis amigos, le quitaste su brazo y pierna a Glidasth…dime…PORQUE NO TE ODIO"-pensaba con frustración e impotencia pero no podía odiarlo.

FIN POV NATSU.

-" **DETENTE…"-** una vos resonó en la cabeza del mago peli-rosa, una voz demoniaca pero a la vez humana; volteo para ver a sus compañeros que todos tenían los ojos cerrados esperando el rugido del dragón-" **NO LO HAGAS….para….por favor….detente"-** era la voz de una joven, una voz sollozante pidiendo clemencia.

-"que es eso…porque nadie parece oírla"-ya no podía hablar solamente veía el poderoso rugido en la boca del dragón-"MALDICION…"-su rabia era mucha, quería saltar al ataque.

 **-"NOOOOOOOOO"-** volvió a escuchar la voz que gritaba antes de que dispara con su rugido.

El mundo se congelo un segundo Natsu abrió los ojos y viendo al rugido pero lo que él no podía ver era lo que ocurría dentro de Acnologia-como paso esto…-la voz de la joven volvió a resonar….esta voz salía de la misma alma de Acnologia…claro….si es que ese era su nombre.

EN EL ALMA DE ACNOLOGIA.

Oscuridad y tinieblas era todo lo que había pero en el centro de todo eso había varias cadenas, todas de color oscuro y con varias púas sobresaliendo de los eslabones y estas cadenas inmovilizaban a una figura…una mujer que sufría por las cadenas en sus tobillos, muñecas, hombros, torso y cuello, las púas se incrustaban en su piel causándole un gran dolor pero por alguna razón ella no sangraba.

No tenía más de 18 años, era de una tez clara un poco pálida y unos generoso pechos copa D y con un raro tatuaje en su brazo derecho de color azul oscuro y asemejaba unas llamas salvajes, tenía unos bellos ojos azules celestes y tenía sus facciones faciales bien definidas lo que la hacían ver como una de las mujeres más hermosas que había, tenía un largo cabello salvaje que llegaba hasta sus pies y desde que nacía era de color azul celeste y llegando a su cintura se convertía en un color negro hasta las puntas.

Toda esa belleza encerada dentro de la oscura alma del dragón del caos y lo único que podía ver era toda la destrucción causada por este, tantas personas asesinadas y ella en todas esas veces estaba en primera fila sin poder detenerlo y esto lo ha tenido que vivir desde hace más de 400 años, entonces en su pecho una luz purpura empezó a brillar-AAAHHHH…-grito del dolor cuando esa luz empezó a brillar, la quemaba por adentro, era un dolor insoportable que tenía que sufrir cada vez que intentaba salir del encierro, era como si su corazón fuese a apuñalado una y otra vez hasta que ella desistiera de escapar y después de unos minutos ella se detuvo y siguió viendo la pelea que el dragón tenia contra los magos que por sus ropas y las vendas se veía que acaban de salir de una dura pelea y ahora esto-perdónenme….POR FAVOR, PERDÓNENME-grito con ira ya que ella era la causante de esto aunque ella no quería. Después de que Acnologia mostrara su poder preparaba su rugido-que hacen…corran…aún hay tiempo-decía la chica al ver a los magos tomarse de la mano y aunque solo podía ver lo que ocurría no podía oír lo que el pequeño anciano decía y después dijeron todos al mismo tiempo-DETENTE-grito y ver a un joven de su misma edad que abrió los ojos y ver a todas partes-imposible….me escucho-pero luego sintió como el ataque estaba listo-NO LO HAGAS….para…por favor….detente-dijo con lágrimas apunto de presenciar otra tragedia-NOOOOOOOOO-grito al ver como el rugido salir de la boca del dragón contra los magos pero lo último que vio fue como impactaba contra la isla-para….para….YA DETENTE-grito harta ya que no iba a tolerar más esto, el ver a ellos juntos esperando el final solamente le genero ira y recordar todas las personas que Acnologia mato, familias, niños, niñas y ancianos que murieron sin razón-DEJAME….SALIRRRR-grito moviendo sus brazos forzando las cadenas al igual que sus piernas sin hacerle caso al inmenso dolor y después la misma luz de hace unos minutos volvió a aparecer-GUAAA-chillo ya que esta vez la luz era más fuerte y por primera vez liberaba unos cuantos rayos oscuros que intensificaban el dolor y el sufrimiento-no se cuanto a pasado….ahhh- decía con mucho dolor y sufrimiento en su voz-pero ellos lucharon, siguieron juntos hasta el final y nunca antes había visto algo como eso…..y por ellos….y por el que logro escucharme-decía recordando al peli-rosa que parecía haber escuchado su voz-TE DESTRUIRE…-grito antes de que las cadenas empezaran a cuartearse y agrietarse mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo por los rayos negros y la luz de su pecho brillaba a no más poder y fuera de eso Acnologia también pasaba por un gran cambio, una luz morada salía de entre sus escamas y rugía del dolor que sentía. Dentro del cuerpo de la chica de cabello bicolor había una extraña esfera de color purpura que parecía tener en su interior una sustancia oscura y esta lacrima empezaba romperse con el esfuerzo de la chica y después de 400 años está ya tenía pequeñas grietas y ahora una enorme grieta empezaba a formarse desde el centro y se unía con todas las pequeñas grietas terminando por rodearla por completo-DEJAME….IRRR-fue el esfuerzo final antes de que la lacrima se rompiera al igual que las cadenas y la marca azul de su brazo empezaba disminuir y fuera de ese espacio Acnologia se cubrió de una gran luz purpura y después explotando con un gran estruendo que movió las aguas creando enormes ondas de choque y cuando la luz empezaba a extinguirse el gran dragón había desaparecido en su lugar estaba la chica que estaba completamente desnuda, su piel era completamente oscura y con pequeñas escamas rodeando su cara, brazos y manos y una alas iguales a las de Acnologia en su espalda que hacían que flotara en medio del mar-gruuu-se cubrió la boca antes de vomitar una rara sustancia oscura que al tener ser iluminada por la luz empezó a arder hasta que cayó al mar y terminaba de quemarse y eventualmente desparecer. La chica respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo liberaba una gran cantidad de magia oscura hasta que esta empezó a disminuir lentamente y desaparecer-soy libre…-decía viendo el mar y que las cadenas ya no la detenían y ya no sintiera esa lacrima dentro de ella, pequeñas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad-soy libre….SOY LIBRE…-grito lo más fuerte que pudiera y hasta que sus pulmones no dieran más; sentía la brisa del mas en su piel, el aroma salado del agua y el ruido del mar y después de unos segundos de sintió como la magia del caos abandonaba su cuerpo, su piel se fue normalizando y las escamas y las alas empezaban a desaparecer-debo irme de aquí o moriré ahogada…kya-dejo escapar un pequeño grito al caer repentinamente unos cantos metros-sin esa cosa no tengo mucho tiempo-después se dio la vuelta recordando el último trayecto que voló Acnologia-que es eso…-antes de que partiera vio a la isla Tenrou atrapada en una enorme esfera de color dorada y empezaba a desaparecer en el mar, la esfera de energía tenía un pequeño hueco en la cima y este empezaba a cerrarse y desde donde estaba logro ver a todos los magos noqueados pero vivos-están vivos-después la isla siguió hundiéndose en el mar y el hueco en la cima empezaba a cerrarse-quedaran atrapados….-aunque era nuevo para ella tener el control de las alas en su espalda hizo lo que pudo para llegar a el pequeño agujero que apenas era lo suficientemente grande para que lograra entrar-tengo que salvarlos-dijo antes de entrar en el domo de energía mientras sus alas y escamas se desprendían de su cuerpo más rápido de lo que anticipaba y el hueco en la cima y aun no llegaba a al suelo-donde están-los busco con la vista hasta que los encontró, aterrizo con rapidez cayendo de rodillas y sus alas ya casi desaparecían-maldición-llego a donde estaban las Strauss-oigan, despierten no hay tiempo-agito a los tres hermanos pero nada, después fue con el maestro, Gildasth, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Laxus, la tribu del rayo y los Exceel nadie contestaba y se le acababa el tiempo, la isla ya estaba sumergida hasta más de la mitad y el hueco estaba por cerrarse-DESPIERTEN-grito para poder despertarlos pero nada-es inútil no van a despertar y no puedo llevarlos a todos-lo siento- abrió sus alas lista para irse.

-mi….na(chicos o muchacho en japonés)-

Se detuvo para voltear y ver al mago de fuego recostado en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos semi-abiertos y logrando levantarse del suelo y dar unos pequeños pasos y aunque estaba noqueado seguía pensando en sus amigos pero el cansancio de su cuerpo lo traiciono y colapso de frente pero antes de que cayera al suelo la oji-azul la atrapo antes de tocar el suelo.

La chica lo vio unos segundos y recordó como lucho contra ella en su forma de dragón-te sacare de aquí-dijo antes de alzar vuelo y ascender lo más rápido posible hacia la cima donde el hoyo apenas era la mitad de grande que cuando entro y el agua casi llegaba hasta la cima-"rápido, rápido"-exprimió lo último de la magia de Acnologia para volar lo más rápido que pudo y sostener a Natsu-falta poco-decía antes de cerrar los ojos estando a metros de agujero y antes de que se cerrara logro pasarlo saliendo del domo de energía y también justo antes de que el mar se tragara la isla por completo-lo siento, les hice daño y no pude salvarlos-dijo viendo la isla desaparecer-pero tan siquiera pude salvarte a ti-dijo viendo al mago peli-rosa aun con los ojos semi abiertos y después ella usando su mano derecha para cerrarle los parpados-descan….kyaaa- volvió a gritar antes de empezar a caer deteniéndose antes de tocar el agua, la mayor parte de su piel ya no estaba cubierta de escamas dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos que ahora estaban rosando el cuerpo de Natsu y estola sonrojo de golpe ya que nunca se imaginó en esta situación. Mientras que su espalda aun tenia pequeñas escamas negras que empezaban a desaparecer al igual que sus alas que cada segundo que pasaba le dejaban de responder y sus fuerzas física y magia volvía a la normalidad antes de volverse Acnologia, ella tenía poder mágico de un mago clase-A pero nunca aprendió una magia en especifica-debo irme rápido-dijo antes de volar lo más rápido que podía hacia el puerto o la isla más cercana mientras que la tarde caía sobre el mar y sobre la joven que volaba para poder atender a el mago que logro salvo y a si misma ya que no tenía idea de que año era o cuanto había cambiado el mundo durante su encierro.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES. EN ALGUN BOSQUE DE FIORE.

La chica había llegado a la costa sin saber en dónde estaban pero cada segundo desde que salvo a Natsu voló lo más rápido para llegar a la costa pero sin ningún pueblo o rastros de personas cerca y ya estaba muy cansada para mantenerse en el aire y sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse y sus alas estaban por desaparecer y sus brazos apenas podían con el peso de Natsu-no…puedo…dormirme-decía parpadeando para seguir despierta hasta que el ultimo rastro de la magia del caos abandono su cuerpo-mi magia….no…-dijo antes de desmayarse en el aire mientras sus alas desaparecieron pero negándose a soltar a Natsu y ambos iban en picada hacia el suelo.

Estaban a varios metros de altura mientras los dos iban cayendo hasta que…-que…QUE DEMONIOS-Natsu despertó al sentir la brisa pero lo que le causo decir eso fue ver como una chica estaba aferrada a él completamente desnuda que parecía noqueada-oye, despierta…DESPIERTA-grito intentando despertarla pero no lo hacía-demonios…-dijo al ver que estaban más cerca del suelo, logro acomodarse tomando en brazos a la chica al estilo princesa antes de encender fuego en sus pies lanzando grandes llamaradas para amortiguar la caída pero sus heridas estaban cobrando la factura ya que aún estaba muy cansado de todo lo que paso-AAAHHHH-grito antes de estrellarse contra el suelo destruyendo algunos árboles dejando un cráter en el suelo mientras que Natsu respiraba difícilmente debido al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer además de su lastimado cuerpo no le ayudaban pero tan siquiera la chica estaba a salvo; se dio unos segundos para calmarse y ver a la chica que tenía un largo y salvaje cabello de dos colores, un suave y tersa piel, en su brazo derecho había un raro tatuaje azul celeste igual que uno de los colores de su cabello y una hermosa cara, una belleza que rivalizaba con Erza o Mira pero lo que lo preocupo fue su olor-huele igual a Acnologia….que significa esto, ella no estaba en la isla cuando ataco, porque huele igual que el-se preguntaba antes de ver a la chica temblar-oye estas bien-pero después empezó a temblar mas violentamente y empezaba a toser violentamente-debo sacarla de aquí…pero….en donde estoy-dijo al ver la zona que era muy diferente a la isla Tenrou además de que ya no olía la brisa del mar y escuchaba las olas pero le restó importancia al ver las nubes de tormenta arriba de ellos-me preocupare por eso después, escucha resiste te ayudare seas quien seas-dijo antes de ir en busca de refugio que se manifestó en una pequeña cueva al lado de un riachuelo, era lo suficientemente grande para resguardarse de la lluvia que empezaba a llover estrepitosamente; logro tomar madera de los árboles que destruyo al caer y una ramas para evitar que la lluvia entrara y ahora estaba la chica dormida en una cama de hojas improvisada cubierta por la camisa de Natsu como si fuera una manta mientras que el susodicho la observaba sin y memorizaba todas sus facciones, cada detalle de su bello rostro, su largo y salvaje cabello de dos colores y esa rara marca que cubría la mitad de su brazo derecho pero lo que seguía disgustándolo era el aroma a ese maldito dragón que casi ataco a él y sus amigos que un no sabía en donde estaba pero por lo que noto y confirmo al dar una pequeña exploración era que ya no estaba en la isla si no que en tierra firme pero no sabía en qué parte de Fiore pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al sentir sus ojos cerrarse del cansancio de todo lo que paso en el día y aunque ahora tuviera un nuevo poder por comer un rayo de Laxus y la pelea con Hades solo quería dormir y eso hizo al cerrar los ojos y recostarse en una pared de la cueva sin dejar de ver a la chica hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido pero lo que no se percato fue ver como la marca de la chica empezó a brillar con una luz azul que cubrió a Natsu y a ella.

SUEÑO DE NATSU.

El peli-rosa abrió los ojos para ver que ya no estaba en la cueva si no en un pequeño pueblo que por su apariencia y casa era un lugar de grajeros, gente trabajando el campo, los niños corriendo y todo era paz-que es esto-dijo viendo a todas partes desconcertado-este día se pone cada vez más raro, disculpe señora-se dirigió a una señora sentada en una silla que estaba tejiendo pero esta la ignoraba-señora le estoy hablando-dijo caminando hasta quedar cara a cara con ella pero está no la veía ni le hacía caso…como si no existiera, era una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos cafés vestida con una falda café que llegaba hasta el suelo y una bruza blanca de manga larga y una pañuelera que cubría su cuello y que no le contestara lo cabreo-OIGA, le pregunte algo…-dijo intentando colocar su mano en su hombro pero esta la atravesó como si fuera un fantasma y causo el desconcierto y el miedo del mago de fuego que dio unas pasos hacia atrás-que…-después vio como unos niños pasaban atravez de él corriendo que lo aterrorizaron mas ya que era como si él fuera el fantasma y ellos los vivos y retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared-pero que pasa aquí es como si fuera un fantasma no podía tocar cosas solidas ni personas ya que todas las atravesaba-donde estoy-vio a un anuncio al lado de la pared con las noticias del día y se asunto mas al ver la fecha-QUEE…10 de enero del 384….-casi gritaba y timbraba al ver el año-viaje 400 años al pasado, ero como hace unos minutos estaba en la cueva con esa chica y ahora estoy-pensó buscando una explicación he intento del todo golpearse, pellizcarse e incluso azotarse contra el suelo que era lo único que podía tocar pero después de varios intentos nada funciono, incluso su magia no servía como si se la hubieran quitado-no, no, debe haber una explicación, vamos piensa Lucy es siempre la que piensa…dijo sentándose en el suelo buscando una explicación pero en ese momento una gran sombra cubrió el cielo y vio hacia arriba y no creer lo que veía-un…dragón..-dijo al ver a la gran criatura surcar los aires, era casi del mismo tamaño de Igneel pero este era de color negro azulado con un gran cuerno que sobresalía y después vio que detrás de lo seguían varios más de varios tamaños, colores y con diferentes rastro característicos, algunos con alas más grandes de lo normal, otros con afilados colmillos sobresalientes y otro con cuernos y púas en su espalda pero todos eran dragones reales surcando los cielos de manera majestuosa y todos en paz como si todos se conocieran y veía la gente del pueblo saludarlos amigablemente hasta que un dragón voló ligeramente más bajo que los otros produciendo una ráfaga de aire que sacudió a algunas personas pero por esa ráfaga Natsu logro ver a una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello negro lacio que usaba un vestido blanco que pudo reconocer-es ella…la misma chica pero porque es tan joven…QUE PASA…-dijo al ver como todo se volvía oscuridad y ver todo desvanecerse para luego volver a aparecer en el mismo pueblo pero….un poco cambiado-que paso aquí…-se quedó boquiabierto al ver el pueblo destruido y en llamas y luego ver el cartel de anuncios de la otra vez que se estaba quemando-12 de diciembre del 391…es siete años en el futuro pero que pasa-se preguntó al ver a los aldeanos correr por todos lados asustados perseguidos por personas encapuchadas, las casa en llamas se empezaban a caer aun con gente dentro de ellas y un montón de cadáveres frescos en la mayoría del pueblo.

-GGGGGGRRRROOOOOOOO-un fuerte grito draconiano salió del cielo y pudo ver a varios dragones destruyendo todo desde el aire con sus alientos, ciudades alrededor, el pueblo y a las personas mismas pero también había dragones cayendo al suelo era una masacre total y mientras Natsu intentaba ayudar a las personas o usar su magia pero no podía seguía atravesándolos…se sentía impotente igual que cuando Acnologia ataco-porque….porque cunado otros dependen más de mi…..NO PUEDO HACER NADA….-grito al cielo viendo a las personas morir frente a sus ojos a manos de los dragones y esas extrañas personas que ahora atrapan a los hombre y niños que aún estaban vivos y metiéndolos en jaulas separando hombres de mujeres-para que los quieren…suéltenlos…-dijo intentando golpearlos pero no funcionaba-maldición….-maldijo al solamente ver y después ver atrás de él y ver a una joven de 17 o 18 años encada enfrente de una casa que se había quemado por completo, tenía el cabello negro y sus ropas desgarradas, tenía pequeños cortes y golpes pero la herida más significativa estaba en su brazo derecho teniendo un gran corte que cubría toda la parte de su hombro a su codo y apeas podía moverlo pero solamente seguía quitando los escombros de su destruido hogar-padre, madre, noo-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos desesperada por sus padres que yacían debajo de las maderas quemadas antes de ver a una de esas personas llegar desde atrás y golpearla en la nuca dejándola noqueada, tomarla y lanzarla a la jaula con las demás mujeres-esperan a donde se la llevan…déjenla..-grito ero volvió a pasar lo de hace unos momentos y todos desaparecieron quedando en la oscuridad y volver a aparecer un lo que parecía un calabozo con antorchas en la pared, una mesa de piedra con cadenas y grilletes para los tobillos, muñecas y cuello; a la derecha de esta había dos caldero de uno salía una extraña luz azulada de tono celeste oscuro y debajo de este había otro que por extraño que parezca emanaba una luz purpura oscura y una extraña sustancia oscura que choreaba de este y al caer al suelo solo se quemaba al contacto y lo que más asusto a Natsu fue ver a una gran cantidad de cuerpos niños, niñas, mujeres y hombres muertos en el piso con los ojos en blanco y con sangre saliendo de su boca y una puerta de metal que se abrió revelando a las mismas personas que atacaron el pueblo-ustedes…bastardos…PORQUE LO HICIERON….-grito atacando al que se puso a la cabeza de todos pero nada otra vez-demonios….-dijo deteniéndose antes de ver como la puerta se volvía a abrir entrando dos personas que sostenían de los brazos a la joven peli-negra que luchaba por huir.

-suéltenme, quienes son ustedes-luego vio los cuerpos de las personas y entre ellos había amigos y personas que conocía desde que era pequeña y esto la destrozo, primero sus padres y ahora sus amigos….porque le pasaba esto, le dieron un golpe en la nuca dejándola noqueada y colocándola en la mesa colocándole los grilletes y Natsu solo veía enojado.

El sujeto de la capa enfrente de todos le rompió la ropa dejando descubierto su estómago y una parte de su escote-tu entre toda esa basura eres la que más potencial tienes para volverte una maga pero debíamos darle una oportunidad a esos desechos de intentarlo-dijo caminando hasta el primer caldero de la cual saco una lacrima azul que emanaba una luz del mismo color-en esta lacrima hay una gran fuente de poder mágico esos inútiles no pudieron soportar tanto poder y murieron pero espero que tú seas la excepción-le dijo a la joven como si la estuviera escuchando-empecemos…-dijo colocando la lacrima en su pecho que empezaba a ser absorbida por su cuerpo liberando un gran poder mágico de color azul celeste y su cabello empezaba a cambiar desde la raíz en un azul celeste deteniéndose hasta la mitad de su espalda y generándole un gran dolor ya que despertó gritando pidiendo ayuda-grita todo lo que quieras nadie va a ayudarte, te convertirás en el mejor arma que acabara con esta guerra….LOS DRAGONES CONTROLARAN EL MUNDO DE LOS HUMANOS….-dijo al ver como la joven intentaba liberarse mientras sentía que su cuerpo estaba por explotar del dolor, Natsu no entendía que pasaba pero se alivió al ver ese poder mágico calmarse y como dejaba de moverse y seguía viva y esto le alegraba mucho al líder de los encapuchados-parece que sobreviviste…que alegría…-dijo antes de ir al segundo caldero y tomo otra lacrima del mismo tamaño pero esta era de color oscuro y emanaba una luz purpura-mis amos y ahora los tuyos me dieron esto, en esta lacrima está el poder del caos y la destrucción creada por el mismo Zeref y una vez dentro de ti te volverás la dragon-slayer más poderosa de toda la historia, desalmada, cruel y brutal donde solo traerás caos y miedo a donde vallas tu serás Acnologia la dragona del caos…-dijo a su oído asustándola y empezando a llorar a mares-dejaras de ser humana, deberías estar feliz no morirás, no sufrirás ni sentirás miedo serás el arma definitiva y esos idiotas dragones que están del lado de los humanos caerán….JAJAJA…-reia malévolamente colocando la lacrima en su estómago empezando a ser absorbida por su cuerpo gritando más alto que antes.

-basta…por favor…NOOOOO-grito antes de que marcas negras aparecieran en su cuerpo y todo su cuerpo brillara con la misma luz azulada que emanaba un aura de miedo y muerte.

-NOOOO, SUELTENLA…-grito corriendo con su puño dirigida al líder que seguía riendo desenfrenadamente y la chica gritaba mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar cubriéndose de escamas negras con marcas azules pero antes de que llegara a su blanco todo se volvió oscuro y la imagen de todos desapareció y ahora flotaba en un espacio completamente oscuro ya no sentía el piso solamente estaba el-ahora en donde estoy, donde están esos malnacidos…-volteo a todas partes pero no había nada solamente oscuridad y una atmosfera de miedo; nadie podría vivir en ese lugar la soledad era algo que nadie podría soportar-que es eso…-volteo al ver una cadena con púas y vio a la chica ahora con marcas azules en todo su cuerpo, atrapada por las cadenas cuyas púas se clavaban en su piel y enfrente de ella podía ver la destrucción que causaba por algo que era como una especie de pantalla-oye…-dijo moviéndose como pudo hasta donde estaba quedando enfrente de ella que lloraba de lo que veía-te sacare de aquí solo espera-dijo apunto de tocar las cadenas pero en eso la luz purpura emana de su cuerpo y ella grita de dolor ya que se había movido –NOO, deba de moverte-le suplico esperando que le hiciera caso y no sabía si lo había oído o no pero dejó de luchar el dolor seso, rápidamente intento liberarla pero no podía tocarla la atravesaba-no de nuevo vamos, déjame ayudarla…-pedía como si alguien le impidiera ayudar.

-perdónenme…-dijo la chica ahora de cabello azul y oscuro y empezaba a llorar-por favor…perdónenme….-dijo antes como un sollozo-PERDONEME….-grito lo más fuerte que pudo causando un gran impacto en Natsu tanto que el sueño había terminado.

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Natsu despertó agitado y sudoroso, aún era de noche y no creía lo que había visto esa chica que estaba en la misma cueva que el fuera ese maldito dragón pero ella nunca tuvo la culpa-imposible…tu eres….Acnologia…eras Acnologia-dijo alejándose un poco por la impresión no por miedo ya que después de esta revelación sabía que ella solamente fue víctima de gente cruel pero aun no entendía que fue esa guerra hace 400 años y porque los dragones peleaban entre sí pero ahora eso era punto y aparte lo importante es que ahora esa chica que fue usada como una herramienta era libre y esperaba que le contara como llegaron a ese bosque cuando despierte-mmm..-vio una pequeña lagrima escurrir por su ojo derecho y su rostro solo mostraba tristeza cuanto habrá sufrido viendo tanta muerte alguien tan noble como ella y ni siquiera sabía su nombre…el verdadero lo único que pudo hacer fue secar esa pequeña lagrima y esperar que ya no sufra más-descansa…mañana volverás a tener una vida…tu vida-dijo antes de quedarse viendo la noche ya que después de esa pesadilla le era imposible dormir solamente pensar en que hará ahora.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Después de una noche de descubrimientos y lluvia el nuevo día llego y el sol iluminaba la pequeña cueva en especial los ojos de la chica, la luz incomodaba sus ojos y la forzaron a que los abriera para ver la primera luz de día que no recuerda la última vez que vio un amanecer. Se levantó rápidamente sin poner más atención que cubrirse con la playera que tenía arriba de ella y salir de la cueva para ver el bosque frondoso, las pequeñas flores silvestres en el suelo, el pasto que le hacía cosquillas en sus pies descalzos, el sonido del rio pasar y las pequeñas aves cantar, esto era algo que pasaba por desapercibido por todas las personas pero para ella era el paraíso ya no había oscuridad ni dolor solamente esta pequeña paz-no fue un sueño….volví….de verdad soy libre….-dijo con una gran sonrisa y una voz que solo enmarcaba alegría, un sentimiento que pensó jamás volvería a sentir en su vida y después recordó al chico que había logrado salvar ya que tenía su camisa puesta y el pequeño refugio en el que estaba sabía que estaba ileso pero no lo veía-donde estará….-dijo buscándolo con la vista hasta pero en lugar de eso su olfato detecto algo unos metros arriba en el rio, era la primera vez que usaba su olfato para buscar a alguien como si aún tuviera pequeños rasgos de cuando era Acnologia al igual ella sentía esto ya que solamente su olfato era mejor si no que al igual que su vista, su audición y la capacidad de sentir las cosas habían mejorado.

Los pasos se hacían más cercanos hasta que detrás de un arbusto sintió un fuerte olor a cenizas y una respiración. Dio unos pasos atrás esperando que sea él y así fue, no tenía camisa dejando descubierto su torso, tenía su bufanda escamada alrededor de su cuello como siempre y aún tenía unas cuantas vendas en su cabeza por las heridas que había pasado y en su mano derecha sostenía dos pescados que había cazado para comer al lado de la chica y el-ah..-se quedó en silencio un momento impresionando de que este bien-que bueno que te levantaste te pasaste toda la noche temblando creí que estabas enferma-dijo recordando la noche anterior y como temblaba y tocia; dejo los pescado a un lado y camino hacia ella que seguía parada sin decir nada-y que dices quieres comer algo-dijo sobándose el estómago. Ella no sabía que decir había pasado mucho que había hablado con alguien por última vez pero su estómago le era sincero soltando un gruñido y rápidamente se sonrojo e la vergüenza de esto y Natsu se reía y esto aumento su sonrojo-calma por que no vuelves a la cueva yo te llamo cuando estén listos-dijo creando una bola de fuego en su mano, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza antes de volver a entrar al refugio y Natsu con un poco de madera preparo una fogata y empezó a cocinar los peces.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

-bien están listos-dijo al ver completamente cosidos los peces-oye, la comida esta lista ven o se va a enfriar-dijo esperando una respuesta pero solamente salió de la cueva con la cabeza baja evitando el contacto visual-ven siéntate-señalo el lugar al otro lago de la fogata donde esperaba su comida y por los gruñidos de su estómago se notaba que quería comer ya; se sentó y tomo el pez que estaba insertado en una vara completamente cosido, lo tomo de la fogata siendo observada por Natsu que estaba comiendo le soplo un poco antes de darle el primer mordisco, mastico lentamente degustando todo el sabor de este, era un simple pez cocinado al fuego nada especial pero era la primera comida que tenía de manera normal junto a otra persona; después del primer bocado le dio otro rápidamente con una sonrisa dejando escapar pequeños ruidos de placer y alegría y esto lo noto el peli-rosa que se alegraba-"ella no es un monstro"-pensó viéndola comer a toda prisa degustando cada sabor igual que él y vio como en cuestión de segundos se había desaparecido el pescado al igual que el con el suyo-eso estuvo delicioso-dijo con una sonrisa; la chica oji-azul se inclinó ante el-oye que haces-dijo al verla hacer reverencia.

-muchas gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa-decía con un tono de agradecimiento antes de volver a levantar la cabeza.

-no, está bien, no es necesario que me agradezcas...-dijo ya que no esperaba esto antes de recordar lo de anoche y todas las preguntas que se formuló ayer-por cierto sabes en que parte de Fiore estamos y donde están mis compañeros-pregunto para que la chica empezara a llorar-que pasa…estas bien-pregunto preocupado entendiendo en parte por qué lloraba.

Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas-todo es mi culpa….tus compañeros se quedaron atrapados por mi culpa-dijo recordando el domo da magia dorada y como solamente pudo sacarlo a él.

-que quieres decir con que están atrapados-pregunto intrigado ya que eso quería decir seguían vivos pero al verla sabía que algo más había pasado-por favor ya sé quién eres y vi lo que viviste, lo sé-dijo dejando en shock a la chica que levanto la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y con unas cuantas lagrimas esperando que no dijera ese nombre-eras Acnologia verdad-dijo para que la chica saliera corriendo-espera….-pero no tuvo que correr mucho ya que después de unos pasos la chica cayo por el cansancio al piso-oye…no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Natsu intentando levantarla pero ella se negó.

Lloraba por la simple mención de ese nombre que le daba tanto dolor escuchar-me odias…me odias no es cierto…por lo que le hice a tus amigos por lo que he hecho…soy un monstro- decía poniendo su cara en la hierba pero sintió como la tomaba de la camisa para levantarla-déjame….no merezco tu ayuda…-decía intentando zafarse de su agarre pero no podía era mucho más fuerte que el hasta que-BASTA…-grito antes de que su mano se encendiera de un raro brillo azul oscuro y lanzara un poderoso puño a su cara que Natsu al ver esto encendió su mano libre en fuego bloqueándolo pero no parecía sorprendido mientras que la chica ahora estaba más alterada-no se supone que esa cosa ya o existe….porque tengo aun la magia del caos-se preguntaba a si misma viendo su mano que ya no liberaba magia.

-la lacrima con la magia que tenías dentro de ti era lo que te mantenía presa desapareció al igual que la oscuridad-dijo uniendo todas as cosas que vio y sacando varias conjeturas que inclusive él se sorprendía de lo que había pensado-pero hasta donde pienso la magia del dragón ahora es parte de ti, ya no hay oscuridad dentro de ti….tienes el control de ella-dijo ayudándola a hincarse aun negándose a levantarse mirando sus manos-concéntrate…no tangas miedo ya que ahora ese poder es parte de ti y tu tienes el control de este y no este de ti…vamos…recuerda hace unos momentos-dijo tomando su mano derecha pero su respiración era muy agitada-respira…cierra los ojos y piensa en tu elemento…en la palma de tu mano-dijo recordando su entrenamiento con Igneel y no sabía si su entrenamiento funcionara con un elemento diferente a fuego pero no perdía nada.

Se calmó lo más que pudo, cerró los ojos y sentía la magia fluir en su interior…el caos…un poder salvaje y destructivo…le tenía miedo porque en si durante gran parte de su vida fue su esclava….pero ahora sabía que era esclava de la oscuridad y no de esta magia que debía controlar; la palma de su mano empezó a liberar pequeños brillos azules hasta que una pequeña esfera de esta energía azulada apareciera, era del tamaño de una canica, sentía el poder del caos en ella pero al fin tenía el control y Natsu veía con alegría era un avance muy pequeño pero demostraba que ahora podía usar su magia-lo hice…lo hice-dijo con un tono de sorpresa antes de detener la magia-"si desde un principio hubiera tenido el control de la magia nadie hubiera muerto y todos estarían en paz"-pensó arrepintiéndose de no poder tener el control hasta apenas pero ahora solo podía vivir con el peso de las vidas que tomo y y todo gracias al…el único que pudo salvar de quedar atrapado y aunque no supiera su nombre le estaba agradecida y desistió de huir o pensar que la odiaba-muchas gracias…-dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Natsu se levantó con ella cuidando de que no se callera-calma aun estas cansada, ven volvamos…-dijo para que los dos valieran al campamento, entraron en la cueva y la chica de ojos azules se volvió a recostar-bien, solo descansa no me re de aquí-dijo mientras ella asentía.

-oye…-lo llamo ganando su atención-como supiste que era Acnologia jamás te lo había dicho y nadie lo sabe-le pregunto a Natsu que se sentó al lado suyo.

-bueno la verdad es que paso esto….-dijo contándole lo que ocurrió la noche pasada le conto todo lo que vio y ella entendía como se enteró de las lacrimas y cuanto sufrió al estar atrapada dentro de Acnologia-eso es todo lo que se-dijo a la mujer que cubría su marca en el brazo recordándole el pasado-pero hay algo muy importante que aún no conozco-dijo con una sonrisa.

-qué cosa…-pregunto sin entender.

-cuál es tu nombre-dijo alzando su mano abierta-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-se presentó con una sonrisa mientras que la chica dejaba escapar unas lágrimas pero esta vez de alegría ya que había pasado mucho que alguien le preguntaba por su nombre que apenas odia acordarse de este.

-me llamo Nozomi, Nozomi Black mucho gusto…Natsu-dijo tomando su mano y dar un apretón con la de Natsu, era un momento muy feliz ya que después de muchos siglos estaba en compañía de alguien.

-"esperanza"-pensó conociendo el significado de su nombre-mucho gusto Nozomi…-dijo con alegría a la de cabellera azul y oscura-y ahora sabes en donde estamos y que le paso a mis amigos-pregunto antes de que Nozomi se reincorporará para empezar a relatarle lo que paso, como esa rara magia dorara los protegiera del rugido y al oír que sus amigos estaban vivos le sacaba un gran peso de encima, como se liberó de la oscuridad y logro salvar a Natsu antes de quedar atrapado con los demás; ella se disculpó por no poder haber salvado a nadie más pero él le dijo que no se preocupara ya que sus amigos estaban vivos y eso era lo importante y como con lo último del poder de Acnologia pudo traer a Natsu hasta ese bosque en alguna parte cerca de la costa y eso fue lo último que había pasado. Luego él le conto que habían pasado más de 400 años dentro de Acnologia y al parecer ella no recordaba muchas cosas ya que mayor parte del tiempo estaba desmayada y solamente podía ver cuando Acnologia entraba en combate; después de las explicaciones de los dos estuvieron en silencio un tiempo hasta que…-entiendo Nozomi no recuerdas mucho-dijo comprendiendo su situación-gracias, me pudiste sacar a mí que era el más consiente de entre todos-dijo para que ella asintiera-comprendo….gracias, Nozomi-le dijo en un tono de estar agradecimiento otras de las cosas que creyó ya no volver a escuchar de alguien y esto mostraba que cada segundo que pasaba no era un sueño de verdad había recuperado su vida-bien, sigue descansando mañana buscaremos un camino para llegar a Magnolia-al decir esto ella entristeció ya que pensó que volvería a su gremio y que la dejara y el vio esa preocupación en su cara comprendiendo lo que sentía pero no era lo que él tenía pensado-si llegaremos, iremos a mi casa tomare todo lo necesario y nos iremos-explico el plan confundiéndola.

-y que pasara con tu gremio Natsu, de seguro la noticia de lo de la isla ya les llego deben estar preocupados-dijo entendiendo que sus compañeros estén preocupados en estos momentos ya que sus amigos estaban atrapados quien sabe cuánto tiempo-no volverás por mí culpa…perdona…Ach-Natsu le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos (al puro estilo Itachi)-porque fue eso-se quejó sobándose en fue el golpe que fue más molesto que doloroso.

-por supuesto que no te dejare sola jamás haría eso-dijo poniéndose más cerca de ella-yo conozco lo que pasaste, tu historia y tu pasado pero mis compañeros puede que no y que te ataquen a eso le tengo miedo ya que él lo que estuviste en tu forma de dragón lastimaste a muchos y a Gildasth nuestro as y mago más fuerte-dijo mientras ella recordaba unas cuantas partes de esa pelea donde el mago perdió un brazo y una pierna-además hay algo más que no te he contado….-espero unos segundos recordando lo sucedido-en la isla me encontré con dos personas…una era un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, por alguna razón conocía mi nombre y su magia era poderosa pero todo lo que alcanzaba moría y por alguna razón conocía mi nombre y cuando lo dijo empezó a llorar….-le explico mientras que Nozomi empezar a recordar pero nunca había visto a alguien con esas descripciones pero no logro recordar a nadie y que conociera a Natsu y saber su nombre le preocupaba y tal vez tenga algo que ver con que el haya sido el único capaz de escucharla cuando estaba presa en Acnologia-y la otra estaba con el Hades…ya la había conocido antes pero no sabía quién era hasta ahora y me dijo que su misión principal era encontrar al magos oscuro….a Zeref-dijo mientras que Nozomi se estremeció cuando ese nombre fue mencionado ya que fue el creador de esa lacrima oscura que la convirtió en Acnologia-y creo que ese sujeto de antes y el que ella busca es Zeref-dijo uniendo los hechos de lo ocurrido.

Nozomi no había visto a nadie más que a los magos de Fairy Tail atrapados dentro del domo-cuando te rescate pude ver toda la isla al volar pero nunca vi a nadie más…de seguro escapo junto a los del gremio oscuro del que me hablaste-era lo más lógico que se le ocurría y a Natsu también pensó lo mismo.

-esa es la otra razón….-dijo poniéndose de pie-hay que buscar a Zeref y acabarlo de una vez por todas-dijo viéndola a los ojos que mostraban un fuego abrazador decido, valiente y ahora sin importarle que medios tomar para lograrlo….los que fueran-por eso Nozomi….te necesito y no te pido que peles, solamente que me guíes, sé que no te acuerdas de mucho pero con lo poco que tienes nos puede ayudar a encontrar una pista sobre en donde se esconde y que planea-dijo sabiendo que aunque Zeref no la hubiera convertido en Acnologia esa lacrima que creo si y eso le costó la vida a muchas personas-así que….me ayudarías en esto Nozomi-le pregunto de frente esperando una respuesta-entenderé si no quieres, pero después de lo que vi no quiero que nadie más tenga que pasar lo mismo….pero si decides no ir conmigo buscare un lugar donde estés segura….-iba a continuar antes de que ella hiciera la señal de alto con su mano y negaba con su cabeza.

-ya no quiero huir de nadie….ya no quiero que lo que me paso se repita y eso solo ocurrirá cuando Zeref deje de existir-dijo apretando los puños de la ira y frustración que sentía-así que iré contigo te diré todo lo que recuerde para encontrarlo y peleare a tu lado-dijo antes de que su mano se rodeara de magia azul con toques oscuros-entréname…-le dijo a Natsu que escuchaba atento-convertiré este caos en el arma que acabara con Zeref….lo prometo-dijo con determinación y convicción en sus ojos ahora tenía una misión y a Natsu con ella para lograrlo.

Él sonreía de la nueva motivación de su ahora alumna. Levanto su mano derecha y convocar su fuego que rodeo por completo su mano y le dio un apretón de manos a Nozomi uniendo su fuego con la magia de caos y para sorpresa de ambos el fuego y el caos se unieron creando una llamas azules con toque negros-prepárate, ya que mi entrenamiento no será fácil, además de que no tengo experiencia enseñando a otro dragon-slayer-dijo con una sonrisa al igual que Nozomi.

-no importa, aprenderemos juntos entonces-dijo antes de respirar y detener su magia igual que Natsu-y ahora que hacemos, cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí-pregunto recostándose de nuevo ya que aún estaba cansada.

-solo hasta mañana que tangas más fuerza, después iremos a Magnolia por lo necesario y después no tengo idea pero lo mejor será movernos y buscar en los lugares que recuerdes, así que una idea de en donde empezar-le pregunto mientras ella pensaba.

-si…iniciemos por mi pueblo natal en donde paso todo tal vez hay haya algo de porque los dragones peleaban entre si ese día ya que empezaron a pelear sin razón además de que mi pueblo estaba muy apartado del mundo por lo que siempre nos enterábamos al final de las cosas-dijo ya que recordaba algunas peleas que Acnologia tuvo con varios dragones pero no sabía porque estaban peleando.-esta al sur de Fiore cerca de la frontera con Bosco….Bosco aún existe-pregunto recibiendo una risita de parte de Natsu.

-si…aún existe, bueno descansa estaré afuera pescando o casando algo para cenar tu descansa no estaré lejos-le dijo saliendo de la cueva mientras ella cerraba los ojos para dormir un poco.

-"Natsu, aunque me digas que no fue mi culpa he matado a muchas personas, pero ahora tengo el control y te tengo a ti a mi lado….gracias Natsu, no te fallare….lo prometo"-dijo agradecida de su nueva motivación y que Natsu ahora este en su vida.

EN ALGUNA PARTE CERCA DE LA COSTA.

En una playa muy alejada de la civilización había un pequeño bote de remos semi-destruido y en la arena había dos pares de pisadas que se dirigían a un bosque cercano y desaparecían; dentro del bosque había nos mujeres jóvenes que se apoyaban las unas a las otras, la primera era una joven de no más de 15 años de cabello rosa chicle, con unos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda su nombre era Meredy y estaba herida(los que siguen el anime en la segunda temporada cambiaron el color de sus ojos a un color rosa fucsia) y sostenía en su hombro a la segunda mujer; ella era mayor que ella, tenía un largo cabello de color purpura que era casi por completo negro y unos ojos de color oscuro por completo y una gran herida en su estómago que ella misma se infringió, perdió mucha sangre, esta es Ultear Milkovich que al igual que Meredy eran ex magas del ahora extinto grimoire heart-que demonios fue esa explosión casi nos mata-se quejó Meredy recordando esa gran explosión que a pesar de estar tan lejos de donde se supone fue la explosión la onda expansiva fue tan grande que casi hunde su bote.

-ach….no lo sé, pero era casi o más poderosa como si el cañón de Eteriohn del hubiera sido disparado...hay…Meredy cuidado-se quejó de su hija adoptiva ya que sus heridas aunque no eran mortales le dolían mucho.

-lo siento, pero es que el terreno es muy inestable…solo aguanta, estamos cerca de un pueblo, solo hay que buscar un refugio-le dijo la maga sensorial a su madre adoptiva antes de ver el cielo-Ultear, mira-señalo una cortina de humo que provenía de unos cuantos metros más adelante.

La maga de tiempo vio el humo y solo pensó en una cosa-vamos Meredy, debe haber un campamento o alguien que nos ayude-dijo esperanzada a que alguien los ayude-vamos Meredy debemos darnos prisa-lo que dijo fue suficiente para que ambas aceleraran el paso.

-sí, que eres muy pesada-se quejó incrementando el enojo de la peli-purpura; ambas se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin saber la sorpresa que se llevarían.

CON ZEREF.

El mago oscuro más peligroso y conocido de todos estaba sentado en la silla del ahora difunto maestro Hades y después de acabar con él y sus dos últimos magos se había apoderado de su nave y ahora volaba sin rumbo fijo pero recordando esa gran explosión proveniente de Acnologia sabiendo que era y aun sin poder creerlo y ahora en una lacrima visión veía a la chica salir de Acnologia y sus acciones para salvar a la persona que menos esperaba-es increíble que alguien pudiera liberarse de la oscuridad que cree y mucho menos que esa chica se haya salvado a Natsu de entre todos ellos-reflexionaba sosteniendo entre sus manos el collar de oro que siempre trae en su cuello y ahora lo veía fijamente-esto se pondrá interesante….no crees….Natsu-dijo con una sonrisa mientras su magia de la muerte emanaba de su cuerpo cubriéndolo por completo esperando que el futuro llegara rápido.

Los engranajes del destino empezaban a moverse listos para darle escena a las peleas que decidirán el futuro, pero el destino siempre se podrá cambiar y eso es algo que solamente está en las manos de las personas que se arriesgan a cambiarlo.

FIN CAPITULO 1.

Bueno este fue el capítulo uno de una historia que espero perdure mucho y que valla mejorando en cada capítulo.

Déjenme en los Rewies sus comentarios, criticas, consejos, regaños y más y las dudas se las contestare personalmente, así que déjenme sus dudas en los PM y las contestare lo más rápido que pueda.

Bueno me despido y para los que son seguidores de mis otras historias empezare a escribir los siguientes capítulos de mis otras historias.

El nombre del siguiente capítulo es: la misión.

Sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara y verlos pronto.

Capítulo 2: la misión.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

 **Bien volví con otro capítulo de esta historia y pido perdón por parecer que la deje abandonada pero se me juntaron varias cosas con trabajos de la universidad pero ahora tengo más tiempo y pronto empezare a escribir el siguiente capítulo de "EL DRAGON Y SU SIRENA" y "EL HEREDERO DE KONOHA" para los que las siguen ya que al ser inicio de semestre tengo más tiempo.**

 **Bueno le mando saludos a quienes dejaron sus críticas, recomendaciones y más que dejaron en los reviews que son "Lux Dragneel", " ", "Nico48825"," Kaiser kai charlychan500" y "Dantrlan" que espero sigan siguiendo esta historia.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo dos de EL FUEGO DEL CAOS, sin más preámbulo les dejo el capítulo 2: la misión, disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 2: la misión.**

CAMPAMENTO.

Natsu estaba enfrente de la fogata mientras que Nozomi descansaba dentro de la pequeña cueva preocupado por su condición ya que aún seguía muy débil y tenía dificultades para caminar y moverse en general y el hecho de que no tengan mucha comida, ropa o medicinas o saber dónde estaban complicaba mucho todo pero, lo importante ahora era la salud de Nozomi-"espero que tenga suficiente fuerza mañana, tengo que buscar un doctor o medicinas para ayudarla"-pensaba preocupada por la peli-negra y mechones azules.

Miraba las llamas de la fogata y mientras tanto había un conejo y dos pescados para que comieran después esperando que ya no llorara esta vez, pero después del infierno de dolor y sufrimiento que paso era lo que más esperaba y esta vez estaba listo para apoyarla cuando eso sucediera pero esperaba que no ya que no le gustaba ver esas lágrimas y por alguna razón él también quería llorar y eso jamás le sucedió con Lucy, Erza, Wendy o incluso cuando "murió" Lisanna no había derramado ni una sola lagrima. No sabía que le pasaba, tal vez fue por su historia o porque por alguna rara y extraña razón sus magias eran muy compatibles pero sentía que si volvía a llorar el lloraría con ella.

Seguía pensando hasta que escucho unos extraños ruidos que no eran de ningún animal y solo podría tratarse de otra persona esperanzando al peli-rosa ya que podría pedir ayuda, pero en ese momento su nariz confirmo lo contrario, eran personas pero no eran amigos, era el peor escenario en su actual situación-"espera, no me digas que ella está aquí"-pensó alarmado-NOZOMI¡-grito antes de correr a la cueva si no antes apagar la fogata ya que puede que por ella los encontraran.

DENTRO DE LA CUEVA.

La oji-azul se despertó al escuchar su nombre y ya con un poco más de fuerza se levantó y camino hasta la entrada de la cueva-Natsu-sensei, que pasa-dijo agregando el "sensei" a su nombre y con un tono preocupado por el grito-Nat…-en eso el mago de fuego llego corriendo y el al verla le cubrió la boca y la metió a la cueva –"que pasa"-pensó al ver hacia arriba y ver a su nuevo maestro con una mirada de preocupación. El hizo una seña para señalar que hiciera silencio y hablara bajo-que sucede-pregunto en voz muy baja que era casi un susurro pero él tenía la mirada en la entrada de la cueva.

-hay enemigos afuera-susurro a Nozomi que no sabía quién puede ser pero si Natsu reacciono de esa manera entonces era grave y que los conocía ya que si fueran aldeanos no habría gritado de esa manera-son dos y creo que conozco a uno de ellos-dijo bajando mientras que Nozomi se colocaba detrás de él. –están cerca…la oigo-dijo escuchando como se acercaban pero algo estaba mal.

-yo no escucho na…-se detuvo al escuchar pisadas, ligeras y ramas rompiéndose-como es que puedo oírlas-susurro a Natsu ya que no entendía, en ese momento tomo aire y capto la esencia de Natsu y el olor de los peces y el conejo que se estaban asando-Natsu, que me pasa, porque puedo oír y oler tanto, que le pasa a mi cuerpo-dijo mientras se aferraba a Natsu ya que las únicas veces que experimento eso fue cuando se estaba transformando.

El noto como se empezaba a alterar y por lo que dijo sabía que eran sus sentidos de dragon-slayer- cálmate, no es nada, son tus sentidos de dragón, tranquila no te pasara nada, solo respira-le dijo en susurros ya que cada vez los escuchaba más cerca-entra ahí y no salgas-dijo señalando el interior de la cueva.

-pero-iba a refutar ya que Natsu era el más cansado de los dos.

-Nozomi, no, tu quédate aquí…por favor-dijo tomándole los hombros viéndola con una mirada de preocupación y ella lo noto, no quería que nada le pasara a alguien que acababa de recuperar su vida.

-está bien-dijo quedándose detrás de Natsu lista para entrar de nuevo a lo profundo de la cueva.

FUERA DE LA CUEVA.

Las últimas magas de gremio oscuro de Grimoire Heart ahora sin ningún lugar a donde ir o ayuda de nadie debían vérselas por sí mismas y con la herida de Ultear y la fatiga de Meredy tenían que buscar un lugar que las ayude y Meredy sabía que había un pueblo a un día de donde estaban pero ahora necesitaban un descanso y ellas al ver una columna de humo pensaban que había un campamento cerca pero en después de un rato el humo se hacía más y más tenue y empezaba a desaparecer-no no no, vamos Ul muévete-dijo la joven peli-rosa a su madre adoptiva al creer que perderían su oportunidad de ayuda estando a pocos metros.

Ultear hizo na mueca de dolor al caminar y en la herida que se auto-infligió pero no podían quedarse en ese bosque-eso hago, sigue Meredy-dijo para que las dos se apresuraran y en pocos minutos llegaron a donde estaba el humo.

EN EL CAMPAMENTO.

Luego de mucho correr las dos magas llegaron a un prado abierto al lado de un pequeño riachuelo que estaba al lado de un muro de piedra con lo que parecía una cueva. Meredy busco un lugar para colocar a Ultear y descansara y ahora estaba inspeccionando el lugar-perece que hubo alguien hace poco aquí-dijo al ver la fogata y unas cuantas pisadas-demonios, los perdimos-dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en donde era la fogata y tomando el conejo ya listo-delicioso-sonrió por la comida-Ul, ten tienes que comer-dijo dándole uno de los pescados mientras ella seguía comiendo el conejo.

Ultear tomo el pescado pero antes de que le diera un mordisco su cabeza hizo "clic" al notar algo-Meredy, de donde sacaste esto-pregunto para que ella señalara donde fue la fogata ya que no iba a parar de comer. La maga de hielo con dificultad se levantó y pudo llegar a la fogata-sigue caliente-dijo alegrando a Meredy ya que las personas que estuvieron puede seguir cerca-no te alegres-dijo seria-porque estaban preparando comida si se iban a ir-se dijo a si misma ya que el lugar no tenía lógica-a menos…Meredy deja de comer y ven aquí-le dijo a su hija adoptiva que ya estaba por acabar y tuvo que dejar su comida de lado-creo que esto es una trampa -le susurró al oído-deben ser unos simples bandidos pero en nuestro estado si nos emboscan será todo-dijo antes de que las dos se colocaran espalda contra espalda mirando a todas partes.

Meredy vio la cueva y de inmediato invoco sus espadas sensoriales-si son bandidos lo mejor será acabar con ellos primero-dijo señalando la cueva con la mirada y Ultear entendía que quería hacer –pero en donde estarán-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cueva.

Natsu y Nozomi escuchaban como la maga se acercaba a la cueva a paso lento y con dos espadas sensoriales a sus costados-demonios, Nozomi prepárate para correr-le dijo a la maga del caos que se aferraba a Natsu-NOZOMI-dijo con una voz más seria pero ella se negaba a soltarlo y el vio como lo miraba con una cara seria y determinada mientras que con su mano libre convocaba su magia del caos en su puño y entendía que ya no quería huir-prepárate-dijo tomando una bocanada de aire y mantenerlo en su boca.

FUERA DE LA CUEVA.

Meredy ya estaba en la entrada de la cueva mientras que Ultear estaba alejada ya que un no podía pelear. Después de unos pasos más ya estaba frente a la cueva y no podía ver a nadie y luego Ultear le da un asentamiento de cabeza antes de que la maga sensorial levantara la mano y sus espadas fueran disparas a la cueva de la cual salió una nube de humo y polvo que duro unos segundos-parece que no…-

-MEREDY, CUIDADO-grito Ultear al ver como una gran llamarada salía de la cueva.

La peli-rosa invoco varias espadas que flotaban a su alrededor bloqueando las llamas pero estas convidadas con su cansancio y heridas recientes la lanzaron hacia atrás estrellándose contra un árbol-AAHHH-grito al sentir el impacto contra su espalda, brazo y la pierna que tenía lastimada por su pelea contra Juvia.

Ultear volvió la mirada a la cueva y ver una extraña luz azulada que se acercaba a ella y por el humo del fuego no podía ver bien hasta que ya era tarde y solo pudo ver una larga cabellera negra y azul y unos ojos azul celeste hasta sentir un golpe que no era muy fuerte pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para lastimarla al darle en su estómago del lado que tenía herido-mal…di...cion-dijo con dolor cayendo de rodillas y ver hacia arriba y ver que se trataba de una chica de entre 17 y 19 años con un raro tatuaje en su brazo derecho-quien eres-pregunto intentando reincorporarse he intentar usar su magia de hielo o el arca del tiempo pero estaba muy débil y después voltear y ver quien estaba parado enfrente de Meredy-que…se supone que está muerto-dijo con los ojos muy anchos y en un estado de shock como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Meredy empezaba a levantarse con dificultad y ver una figura masculina enfrente de ella, con el torso descubierto y una bufanda blanca escamada en su cuello y de cabellera rosa unos tonos más clara que el suyo-Natsu Dragneel-dijo la peli-purpura tratando de ponerse de pie pero al ver a la joven con su puño envuelto en magia y moviendo la cabeza negando sabía que era mala idea.

Nozomi estaba echa un manojo de nervios ya que era la primera vez que peleaba pero debía permanecer fuerte y tranquila para que el enemigo no viera su inexperiencia según Natsu pero lo que de verdad quería es que se mantuviera lejos de esta-no creí volver a verte té de leche-dijo viendo a la peli-purpura que le sobresalió una vena de la frente.

-MI NOMBRE NO ES TÉ DE LECHE, ES ULTEAR….gru...-después de gritar se quejó ya que su herida se había vuelto a abrir.

Natsu tomo a Meredy por su camisa levantándola y apoyándola contra el árbol-así que Hades aún no se da por vencido-dijo mientras la peli-rosa tenía un gesto de dolor e incomodidad mientras que su puño se cubría de fuego pero las llamas eran un poco más violentas ya que le costaba mantener su magia por el cansancio.

-espera…no es lo que crees-dijo Ultear preocupada por Meredy.

-entonces que es lo que parece-dijo sin voltear a verla preparándose para golpear con sus pocas fuerzas-dos magas oscuras que lastimaron a mis compañeros y casi destruyen la isla Tenrou, como voy a creer en ustedes-dijo con mucha razón y ellas lo sabían, no estaban en una buena situación con él por lo que hicieron.

-es..espera-dijo Meredy usando sus manos para tomar el brazo de Natsu evitando la asfixia-ya no estamos con Hades…dejamos Grimoire Heart y ahora…estamos escapando…por favor, créenos-suplicaba la maga débil y lastimada.

Natsu se sentía espantoso por esto, pero tenía que si quería proteger a Nozomi-lo siento, pero no puedo creerte-dijo mientras se preparaba para darle un poderoso golpe que la dejaría noqueada-golpéala en la nuca, cuando estén inconscientes buscaremos a los caballeros runas-dijo y Nozomi asintió mientras su puño derecho se cubría de energía azul oscura lista para golpear a Ultear que sostenía la herida por el dolor. El peli-rosa estaba listo hasta que algo raro ocurrió-que…me pasa-dijo al sentir como de sus ojos salía un pequeño pero visible río de lágrimas que empezaban a caer al piso y después notar que Meredy también estaba llorando pero de una más notable con lágrimas más grandes que la de él.

-Natsu-volteo para ver a Nozomi llorar de igual manera y no importaba cuanto se limpiara las lágrimas estas salían sin razón-que me pasa, por me siento triste-dijo al sentir una enorme tristeza inundar su corazón y Natsu también la empezaba a sentir pero no solo eso; desolación, culpa y más sentimientos negativos y al ver a Nozomi más detalladamente ve que en su muñeca derecha hay una rara marca rosa que tenía un corazón y estaba brillando. Apago sus llamas y ver que también la tenía y ver a la maga peli-rosa con una igual.

-que nos hiciste…responde-exigió con una voz seria y triste a la vez pero ella desviaba la mirada mientras seguía llorando.

-esa es magia sensorial-dijo Ultear aun en el suelo-con ella se transmiten los sentimientos y sensaciones a diferentes personas-estaba explicando que era lo que ocurría y esperar que con eso les pudieran creer-está herida que tengo-se señaló la parte del estómago que se apuñalo ella misma-yo me la hice y esperaba terminar con mi inútil y asquerosa vida-dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu ya que en si actuaba de una manera diferente que cuando la encontró en la isla-pero no pude-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras que Nozomi se preparaba para darle otro golpe en cualquier momento pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera y que siguiera escuchando al igual que Natsu que aflojaba su agarre sobre Meredy que ahora escuchaba y recordaba lo el intento de suicidio de Ultear-sé que te hice mal y a tus compañeros, pero ya no quiero estar en la oscuridad y morir es solamente mostrar que todos tenían razón y que no puedo cambiar-dijo poniéndose firme frente a Natsu-arruine muchas vidas para utilizarlas a mi favor incluso la de Meredy que es la chica que tienes en tus manos-dijo viendo a su hija adoptiva-enmendare todos mis errores…no importa cuánto me tarde mostrare que puedo hacer el bien y ayudar a las personas….por favor, déjame de…demos…demostrarlo-sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar y su voz se empezó a arrastrar hasta que cayo inconsciente frente a todos.

-ULTEAR¡-Meredy grito preocupada por la maga del tiempo y después ver sus manos ensangrentadas.

Natsu soltó a Meredy antes de que corriera a ver su condición al igual que Nozomi- perdió mucha sangre-dijo Nozomi al ver como la sangre brotaba del lado lateral de su estómago y empezar a pensar una manera de parar el sangrado hasta que vio a Natsu-que haces-pregunto al ver como acercaba su mano cubierta de fuego a la herida y entender que iba a hacer-rápido busca en la cueva un poco de tela y mójala en el río-dijo mirando a Meredy que corrió sin dudar a la cueva.

-AAAHHHH-la oji-azul volteo a ver a Ultear al escucharla gritar y ver como Natsu presionaba su mano con fuego cauterizando la herida-DUELE…MALDICION-del dolor ella despertó retorciéndose del dolor pero siendo detenida por Nozomi y Natsu ya que no querían que se quemara otra parte de su cuerpo.

-UL, espera-Meredy volvió de la cueva y se dio prisa para mojar el pedazo de tela y volver a donde estaba-tengan-dijo dándole la tela a Nozomi.

Rápidamente ataron la tela a su abdomen calmando el dolor-gracias-dijo con dificultad debido al dolor pero ahora intentaban levantarse pero Natsu y Nozomi la detuvieron.

-descansa, tienes mucho que enmendar y necesitas de todas tus fuerzas Ultear-dijo deteniéndola en el suelo antes de ver a Meredy que estaba al lado de Nozomi-y tú también…Meredy-con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las dos estaban al borde del llanto pero ya no era de tristeza si no de alegría ya que era la prueba de que podían cambiar su imagen y ser esas figuras de confianza y justicia que podrían llegar a ser.

Nozomi veía la escena alegre y lo demostraba con una pequeña sonrisa, después de ver tantas muertes, miedo y caos y durante un tiempo llego a perder la esperanza, pero el ver la había recuperado sabiendo que mientras este exista siempre habrá un futuro al cual llegar.

EN LA NOCHE.

Las horas pasaron hasta llegar la noche y ahora los cuatro estaban reunidos frente al fuego donde los cuatro contaron sus historias de vida. Natsu les dijo como creció con Igneel ya que no sabía quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres o porque lo dejaron, como Igneel desapareció y sus aventuras en Fairy Tail.

Ultear conto como fue separada de su madre que era la maestra de Gray y esto sorprendió Natsu ya que en si tenía enfrente a la hija de la difunta maestra de su amigo. Como fue torturada en esa institución para hacer crecer su poder debido a Brain, su escape y el malentendido que la obligo a volver. Cuando se unió a Grimoire Heart y aprendió su magia de tiempo y como uso a Jellar y destruyo el pueblo de Meredy.

Natsu y Nozomi estuvieron unos segundos en silencio asimilando lo que les había contado pero no juzgándola ya que después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida ella tenía una lealtad ciega hacia Hades.

Meredy conto como su pueblo fue destruido y los hermanos del purgatorio y como se volvió uno de ellos. Cuando termino conto como llegaron a la costa y como casi fueron atrapadas en esa extraña y rara explosión que hizo estremecer a Nozomi al igual que Natsu ya que sabían que era esa explosión.

Nozomi fue la última que con la ayuda de Natsu contaron su historia…quien era y cuando lo contaron cabe decir que las dos magas se quedaron en un estado de shock inmenso ya que enfrente de ellas estaba el dragón más fuerte y malvado del mundo.

Cuando el shock les paso decidieron continuar y entender que ella tenía una vida normal hasta que esas personas la raptaran por su poder mágico y convertirla en un arma y después de ver la unidad que tenían los magos de Fairy Tail en la isla Tenrou pudo liberarse de esa oscuridad pero ahora se había vuelto una dragon-slayer y como Natsu la iba a ayudar a entrenar.

Para concluir les conto como los magos de Fairy Tail quedaron enserados en esa extraña barrera dorada desapareciendo en el mar, cosa que aliviaba a Meredy, Ultear y Natsu ya que tendrían que buscar una manera de traerlos de vuelta. Natsu les conto de la misión que el mismo se dio y que Nozomi decidió ayudar y tan rápido que termino de contarles Meredy y Ultear se anotaron uniéndose a ellos ya que si querían acabar con Zeref y sus planes ellas habían estado años tras su rastro y si lo que ellas digieron era cierto y que aún estaba su poder dormido tendrían una oportunidad para acabarlo pero ahora.

Natsu veía el fuego y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno decidido al igual que sus nuevas compañeras pero esta misión debía estar en secreto-Natsu que haces-dijo Nozomi al ver encender sus llamas en su mano izquierda y acercarla lentamente a su marca de gremio-detente-dijo alcanzando su brazo y deteniéndolo con ambas manos-te harás daño, no lo hagas-dijo suplicando de que no lo hiciera.

-no estamos en condiciones para más heridas y menos que te auto-lastimes a ti mismo-le regaño Meredy por sus acciones y al ver que no extinguía sus llamas-deberías…-no termino de hablar ya que Ultear coloco su mano enfrente de ella.

-no lo entienden, lo que vamos a hacer será peligroso, podríamos romper algunas leyes en el proceso y no podemos causar ningún daño colateral o meter a otros en esto-dijo para que las dos magas entendieran lo que iba a hacer-estas seguro, una vez que lo hagas ya no serás miembro de Fairy Tail y el que te vean con nosotras te convertirá en un criminal-dijo recordando ella los daños que causo en el consejo mágico y como era una criminal buscada.

Nozomi se descuidó y aflojo su agarre para que Natsu colocara sus llamas en su marca-NATSU…-grito antes de mover su mano pero ya era tarde su marca había desaparecido dejando piel quemada en su lugar-porque…porque renunciaste a tu gremio-pregunto enojada y triste por las acciones de él-Natsu…-bajo su tono cuando vio unas pequeñas y traicioneras lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y que fueron notadas por las tres.

-si vamos a hacer esto no puedo ser miembro de Fairy Tail-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-si algo pasa no pienso meter a mi gremio en problemas-dijo con determinación y una pequeña sonrisa que calmo a las magas en especial a Nozomi ya que estaba sacrificando varias cosas como un hogar, amigos y conocidos por su nueva meta y la suya.

-bien y ahora que hacemos-pregunto Meredy ya que sabían que tenían que ir a las ruinas de la aldea donde Nozomi fue capturada pero ahora estaba preocupada por su situación actual donde tenían el poco dinero que ella y Ultear cargaban, no tenían comida ni ropa.

-hay un pueblo a unas horas de aquí, si partimos mañana temprano podríamos tomar un tren a cualquier parte-sugirió Ultear resolviendo uno de sus problema y Natsu ya tenía la solución al resto de ellos.

-iremos a Magnolia, llegaremos a mi casa, tomare dinero, comida y conseguiremos ropa…-dijo con entusiasmo y una sonrisa.

-no te muevas-dijo Nozomi a Natsu ya que ella estaba tratando sus heridas en su brazo-"tonto"-pensaba al ver su quemadura-"si tu llegas así de lejos por lo que crees yo cumpliré también"-pensaba con una linda sonrisa muy centrada en su labor que no noto que Natsu la veía con un pequeño tinte rojo apenas visible-que sucede-pregunto al verlo y en ese instante el levanto la mirada dejando a Meredy y Ultear con unas risitas.

-"demonios, que me pasa"-pensaba al ver a Nozomi terminar de vendarlo-"ya quiero que llegue mañana"-pensaba dando una última mirada a las estrellas para que fueran a descansar.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE: CERCA DEL PUEBLO.

Luego de dormir y comer, apagaron la fogata y se llevaron prepararon para salir.

Pasaron unas horas de caminata donde Natsu y Nozomi ayudaron a Ultear por su herida que le impedía moverse con facilidad mientras que Meredy los guiaba al pueblo y por lo que decía ya estaban cerca.

-Meredy, cuanto falta-pregunto Nozomi penando que faltaba aún mucho.

Meredy se detuvo un momento y ver donde estaban-miren ya llegamos-dijo mientras los demás la alcanzaban y veían un pequeño pueblo costero y desde donde estaban podían ver que eran unas pequeñas casas, un pequeño puerto con unos barcos y botes, una pequeña iglesia y del otro lado la estación de tren y todos poder ver llegar unos cuantos trenes-hay, tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Natsu que con ayuda de Nozomi aceleraron el paso.

ESTACION DE TRENES.

Los cuatro magos habían llegado a la estación y ahora estaba esperando a que Meredy volviera con sus boletos ya que de ella no había registros de los crímenes que cometió por lo que era la más calificada para eso-creí que las cosas iban a cambiar más-dijo al ver como algunas casas eran nuevas y construidas de manera un poco rara para ella. La gente ya tenía diferentes trabajos a únicamente vivir de la tierra, había tiendas, restaurantes y doctores; cosas que en su villa jamás imagino ver. Ropas nuevas y color que no imagino ver en estas al mismo tiempo diferentes diseños.

Natsu la veía como ella estaba perdida y no la culpaba, eventualmente había viajado 400 años al futuro-está bien, cuando tengamos tiempo podríamos buscar un poco de ropa para ti-dijo ya que únicamente ella vestía la desgarrada camisa de Natsu cuando ella lo salvo y un manto que cubría todo su cuerpo que era la capa que Meredy traía con ella.

Ella estaba encantada por la atención e importancia que Natsu le daba, el valoraba más su vida que ella misma por lo que el estar al lado de él le devolvieron la esperanza en la vida y un nuevo objetivo y ahora tenía el control para lograrlo por lo que decidió cuidar y ayudar a Natsu en lo que pudiera, no quería volver a ser una inútil y ayudar a quien lo necesitara-gracias-dijo en un susurro poco audible a excepción del peli-rosa.

Ultear que estaba sentada al lado de Nozomi esperando a Meredy- hey tortolos-dijo llamando a los dos dragon-slayer que se ruborizaron por lo que dijo-Meredy volvió-dijo al ver a la peli-rosa con los boletos.

-el tren sale en unos minutos dicen que podemos entrar ya-dijo la peli-rosa dándole a cada quien su pase-son tres horas hasta Magnolia por lo que será de tarde cuando lleguemos-dijo calculando el tiempo de llegada.

-bien entremos-dijo Ultear ya pudiendo caminar por su cuenta mientras la seguían Meredy y los dragon-slayer.

DENTRO DEL TREN.

Tan pronto como el tren empezó a moverse Natsu y Nozomi sufrían de los mareos-que les pasa-pregunto Meredy al verlos en malas condiciones y como que en cualquier momento iban a vomitar-Ultear-se dirigió a su madre adoptiva que ya podía volver a usar magia e invoco su lacrima mágica.

-no se pre…preo...gruu-intentaba decir Natsu pero la necesidad de vomitar intervenía-los dragon-slayer no soportamos los estúpidos transportes y nos mareamos-dijo hablando por todos los que conoce y según parece Nozomi no era la excepción ya que estaba al lado de la ventana con la mano en la boca evitando vomitar.

-tengo una idea, ayúdame Meredy-dijo Ultear levantándose de su asiento ya que sus asientos eran frontales y quedaban enfrente a los de ellos.

Meredy apoyo a Natsu en su brazo para sentarlo mientras que Ultear ayudaba a Nozomi para que la cabeza de Natsu queda apoyada en sus piernas-Ultear que haces-pregunto sintiendo la cabeza de Natsu en su regazo y sintiéndose bien por lo confortable que se sentía.

-me siento un poco mejor –dijo al sentir la comodidad de las piernas de Nozomi y combinado con la fatiga y el cansancio no paso ni un minuto antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Natsu…-estaba por replicar pero el sentir la cabeza de Natsu en sus piernas sintió una calma y el tenia e derecho a descansar –descansa…-dijo antes de sentir pesados sus ojos y también quedarse dormida mientras su mano derecha estaba arriba del cabello de Natsu ya que inconscientemente estaba jugando con este.

Meredy veía feliz a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros descansar y estaba a punto de seguirlos en el mundo de los sueños hasta que escucho un ruido del lado de Ultear y verla con su lacrima tomando una foto y quedársele viendo con duda-que, algo me dice que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos-dijo viendo la imagen de los dos aparecer en su lacrima-tú también crees que se ven lindos juntos-dijo mostrándole la imagen a Meredy y no podía negarlo a pesar de que apenas tenían un día de conocerse.

-son muy cercanos-dijo viendo a los dos con una sonrisa ya que nunca en toda su vida hasta ahora había sentido tanta tranquilidad como en este momento, la brisa entrando por la ventana de su vagón y el silencio debido a que poca gente había abordado el tren…era todo calma, tanta que al fin cedió al sueño al igual que Ultear.

Dejaron que el tren siguiera su camino a Magnolia donde debían ponerse en camino a la aldea de Nozomi, era necesario por eso decidieron disfrutar todo lo que pudieran en especial estos pequeños momentos.

MAGNOLIA, EN LA TARDE.

El tren había llegado a la estación donde los primeros en salir fueron Natsu y Nozomi rápidamente sintiéndose aliviados de salir de ahí mientras que Ultear y Meredy se estiraban para recuperarse de su pequeña siesta que duro todo el viaje.

-llegamos-dijo Natsu cuando todos salieron de la estación donde rápidamente captaban las miradas de mucha gente debido a su ropa desgarrada y sucia-vamos a mi casa hay buscare mi dinero y podremos darnos un baño…apestamos-dijo dando en el clavo a las magas que no se habían percatado de su olor hasta ahora.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Ultear que era la que en peor condición estaba debido a sus heridas.

-sí, Natsu, démonos prisa…-decía la peli-rosa que era la más baja en estatura del grupo que le gruño el estómago debido al hambre ya que no tenían suficiente para comida.

El mago de fuego rio al igual que Ultear-vengan, mi casa está en el bosque-dijo señalando la salida de la ciudad y la entrada al bosque de Magnolia.

Meredy hizo puchero porque tendrían que seguir caminando pero no tenían otra opción.

CASA DE NATSU.

Después de unos minutos de caminar atravez del bosque llegaron a la pequeña cabaña de Natsu y ahora estaba enfrente de la puerta-"qué bueno que Erza me obligo a limpiar"-pensaba aliviado ya que ahora le sería más fácil encontrar su dinero y ellas podrían moverse más fácilmente en especial sin la basura y el pescado a medio comer de Happy.

Al abrir la puerta el entro primero y después las magas, todos entraban a la pequeña cabaña y el cuarto principal que era su comedor, cocina y sala todo en uno; al final de este cuarto había una puerta que daba al cuarto de Natsu y su baño.

Cuando Ultear y Meredy vieron el sofá de Natsu rápidamente llegaron a sentarse y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras que Nozomi se sentaba en una silla que había alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor-tengan-Natsu que había entrado a su cuarto había vuelto con un pequeño botiquín médico-hay suficiente espacio en mi baño, porque no se bañan primero-sugirió el peli-rosa pereciendo una gran idea ya que podrían tratar las heridas de Ultear.

Cuando dijo eso se apresuraron a entrar al cuarto de Natsu y entrar al baño dejando a solas a los dos dragon-slayers solos en la sala-aun no me lo creo-dijo Nozomi viendo por una de las ventanas de la casa. Natsu confundido no sabía a qué se refería y lo expresaba con una mirada de confusión que ella noto-siempre quise ver más allá de mi aldea, que había después del horizonte y eventualmente lo logre pero no puedo recordar mucho de cuando era Acnologia…solamente muerte y caos-dijo recordando la oscuridad y todas las peleas en las que estuvo cuando era la dragona del caos-me había resignado a estar prisionera que había olvidado lo bello que es el cielo-dijo al ver el cielo azul y las nubes-ahora que no tengo un lugar a donde volver…un hogar después de que terminemos nuestra misión…no sé qué hare-dijo pensado en el futuro y como recordaba que su familia, sus amigos y conocidos habían muerto quedándose sola.

-no digas eso-dijo Natsu con rabia y enojo haciendo que ella volteara a verlo y nota que tenía la miraba baja mientras apretaba sus puños-ya no estás sola y te prometo que nunca más volverás a estarlo-dijo antes de pasarse la mano por los ojos limpiándoselos antes de verla con una sonrisa y con rastros de sangre-si no tienes un hogar al cual volver yo creare uno para ti-dijo con una sonrisa determinada.

Nozomi vio esto y a pesar de que apenas conocía a Natsu sabía que podía confiar en él, no lo sabía con claridad pero sabía que al lado de el nunca volvería a estar solo-lo siento, es solo que me resigne a ser prisionera del caos y la oscuridad-dijo invocando su magia en su mano-pero ahora usare el caos que me dieron y lo usare para salvar a las personas…lo prometo-dijo ahora ella con una mirada determinada esperando a que Natsu y ella iniciaran pronto su entrenamiento.

-te enseñare lo mejor que pueda Nozomi…lo prometo-dijo poniéndose de pie hasta quedar enfrente de ella sonriendo al igual que ella-ten encontré esto-dijo sacando de su bolsillo unos pequeños listones; dos negros y uno azul-creo que con esto se te hará mas fácil atar tu pelo-dijo al notar su largo cabello desordenado y sucio y como cubría un poco sus ojos azules.

Ella los tomo y los vio por un momento, no eran elegantes pero eran necesarios ya que no quería cortarse el cabello ya que le gustaba el tenerlo largo y que Natsu se diera cuenta que estaba mal cuidado le mostraba que era muy atento y cariñoso…espera-"cariñoso"-pensaba evitando controlar sus nervios y tratando e no sonrojarse-gra…gracias-dijo tartamudamente.

En ese instante del cuarto de Natsu salieron Meredy y Ultear vestidas con unos pantalones negros y camisas grises que era las que Natsu tenía de sobra en su armario-espero que después de esto podamos conseguir un poco de ropa-se quejó Ultear ya que no se sentía cómoda usando ropa de hombre y menos de los colores.

Los dragon-slayer se rieron por lo dicho-josh, descansemos un rato más e iremos por ropa y lo necesario para partir-dijo sosteniendo una bolsa llena de joyas y dinero siendo todos los ahorros de su vida.

Nozomi veía a las dos reír, quejarse y más mientras que Natsu intentaba calmarlas-"creo que al fin encontré un hogar"-pensó alegre de lo que veía y luego ver los listones-"y creo que algo mas pero solo el tiempo lo dirá"-pensaba viendo al mago de fuego que se podría decir que era su nuevo maestro y figura de admiración.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES: CENTRO DE MAGNOLIA.

Los cuatro ahora estaban caminando por la calle principal de Magnolia que también era la calle donde más tiendas había. Artículos mágicos, para el hogar y varias tiendas de ropas especializadas para magos-se te ve bien el cabello Nozomi-dijo Meredy al notar como tenía el cabello.

Su largo cabello negro y azul ahora estaba atado en una larga trenza que estaba del lado derecho quedando frente a ella teniendo los dos listones negros estaban atados en la base de su cuello donde iniciaba la trenza y al final de esta y el listón azul estaba atado en un pequeño mechón azul que estaba al lado izquierdo de su rostro dejando libres sus bellos ojos azules y todo su angelical rostro.

Natsu concordaba con Meredy, se le veía bien-miren porque no entramos a esa tienda-dijo Natsu señalando una tienda con anaqueles y maniquís de con ropa que se veía cómoda para viajar y pelear y unas cuantas armas y accesorios.

-démonos prisa ya cas anochece-dijo Ultear al ver la tarde convertirse en ocaso faltando poco tiempo antes de que anocheciera y en ese momento los cuatro entraron a la tienda.

DENTRO DE LA TIENDA.

La tienda era por mucho la más pequeña de todas pero la más completa en cuestiones de tener de todo un poco-iremos por aquí y tu espera aquí sentado-dijo Ultear que puso su mano en su hombro derecho y Meredy en el izquierdo haciendo que el peli-rosa se sentara en una silla confundido-buscaremos ropa más adecuada para ti, será lo primero que haremos-dijo viendo a Meredy confundiendo más a Natsu ya que él ahora estaba vestido con su ropa normal y sin su marcan no creía que debiera escabullarse.

-no entiendo que tiene mi ropa, ya no tengo mi marca así que ya no pueden culpar a Fairy Tail de lo que haga-dijo señalando la venda en la parte superior de su brazo derecho.

Ultear al ver a Natsu recordaba las pilas de papeles que le llegaban todos los días de las destrucciones causadas por él y el verlo ahora veía todas las señales que lo pudieran delatar o lo hacían fácil de identificar como su cabello, su magia y tendría que controlar las destrucciones que pudieran ocurrir de ahora en adelante-no te muevas-dijo con un aura aterradora mientras sus manos se cubrían de frio.

-a..ay…aye-dijo ya que por un momento es como si Erza se quedara pequeña al lado de Ultear mientras que Meredy reía nerviosamente y Nozomi tenía una gota de sudor en la cien.

Las tres se fueron a buscar ropa cómoda para viajar y pelear y en el caso de Nozomi también para entrenar.

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.

Natsu seguía esperando a que Ultear, Meredy y Nozomi volvieran usando su nueva ropa y trajeran la de el con ellas, entendió por qué no podía seguir usando sus viejas ropas ya que era muy fácil de identificarlo con ellas-Natsu-volteo para ver a Meredy y Ultear vistiendo sus nuevas ropas.

Ultear por su parte usaba lo que era un traje de una sola pieza parecido al traje que usaba cunado peleo contra Fairy Tail en la isla Tenrou; la diferencia es que este era de color azul oscuro sin ningún dejando descubierto una gran parte de su espalda y con su bello cuerpo aunque su escote estuviera oculto resaltaba mucho su pecho coda D. Tenía unas medias de color café que llegaban hasta sus muslos y unas nuevas botas de combate color negro que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y cubrían sus definidas piernas, pero lo que era más diferente es que había un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada alrededor de su cintura que sostenía un faldón blanco que dejaba descubierto la parte frontal dejando ver todo su nuevo atuendo.

Sus hombros estaban descubiertos pero en su mano derecha tenía un gran brazalete metálico que abarcaba desde su codo hasta su muñeca y era donde ella guardaba su lacrimal mágica y para finalizar tenía un listón negro en su cabeza dejándole un peinado de princesa oriental con un pequeño mechón en punta en uno de los lados de su frente y dos mechones largos a los costados resaltando que ya no usaba ningún tipo de maquillaje resaltando su belleza natural.

Meredy por su parte usaba un nuevo conjunto de ropa donde los colores que más resaltaban eran el negro y un rosa con la misma tonalidad que su cabello y adornos en dorado. Tenía una nueva chaqueta negra con una gran franja rosa y botones rosas que se abotonaba del costado derecho; la chaqueta llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura y tiene un cinturón negro y rosa atado alrededor de su cintura.

Usaba una mini falda rosa y unas medias negras que cubrían una gran parte de sus piernas y usaba unas botas rosas estilo militar con cordones y que cubrían sus tobillos NOTA= (imaginen o busquen el atuendo de Lenalee de D-gray man con color rosa en vez de rojo y todos los detalles que tiene).

-ten, esta es tu ropa nueva-dijo Ultear dándole unos pantalones y Meredy una playera.

Natsu miro detrás de ellas al no ver a Nozomi que tenía problemas con la ropa de este siglo además de que la variedad era más vasta que la de su pueblo-bien vuelvo pronto-dijo antes de dirigirse a los vestidores de hombres donde se pondría la ropa que las dos eligieron para él.

MINUTOS DESPUES.

Natsu estaba saliendo de los vestidores con su nueva ropa que para ser honesto le gustaba más que la antigua, claro con unas pequeñas adiciones de su gusto. Había cambiado sus sandalias por unas botas oscuras que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, estas tenían un aro metálico sostenido por tres coreas.

Sus pantalones simples se sustituyeron por pantalones de mezclilla negra un poco holgados dándoles una apariencia de caídos y permitiéndole moverse fácilmente y que combinaban con las botas ya que tenía varias correar atadas alrededor de estos con una pequeña cadena plateada en el bolsillo derecho.

Su chaleco abierto se cambió por una camisa sin mangas que dejaba descubiertos ambos brazos; era de color gris claro y lo más interesante de esta es que el cuello era levantado y podía cubrir su boca y una parte de la nariz.

Por ultimo las chicas le dieron un par de guantes de cuero negro sin dedos que completando su nuevo atuendo con su inseparable bufanda atada a su cuello ya que con colores menos llamativos y ese tipo de ropa iba a llamar menos la atención ya que le daba un aire diferente y él lo notaba pero el único problema que aún quedaba era su cabello y según palabras de él se negaba a teñírselo-donde estará Nozomi, ya se tardó mucho-dijo preocupado por su nueva amiga ya que aún se le hacían raras muchas cosas de este tiempo y no la culpaba.

-estoy aquí Natsu-cunado el peli-rosa escucho su voz volteo para ver la nueva ropa de Nozomi quedando estático de la impresión mientras que Ultear y Meredy aplaudían esa reacción.

La ex-reina dragón vestía ropa que se acoplaba perfectamente a ella; sus pies estaba cubiertos con unas botas negras de combate sin ninguna decoración que cubrían hasta sus tobillos y con una pequeña elevación haciéndola perecer unos pocos centímetros más alta.

Debajo de las botas tenía unas media negras que cubrían sus bellas piernas hasta llegar a unos shorts de mezclilla negra que llegaban hasta antes de sus rodillas, estos no tenían ningún adorno o detalle llamativo a execion de tener bordado el diseño de una rosa azul en la pierna derecha.

Tenía ahora una blusa azul celeste del mismo tono que sus ojos esta no tenía mangas dejando descubiertos sus brazos, esta tiene un cuello en "v" dejando descubierto su desarrollado escote copa "D".

Arriba de la blusa tenía una gabardina idéntica a la que Natsu solía usar **(imaginen el abrigo de Natsu que empezó a usar cuando volvieron de Tenrou en el anime)** solamente que esta era negra con los bordados en azul celeste y dejando descubierto su brazo derecho para que su marca azul resaltara mientras su brazo izquierdo lo cubría por completo. Esta era tan larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y estaba abierta dejándola ver todo su atuendo, era una belleza en todos los sentidos, su cabello, sus ojos y su forma de ser y esto lo noto Natsu quedándose unos segundos perdido al verla con esa ropa-te vez hermosa-dijo en voz baja apartando la mirada-"demonios…que me pasa"-pensó al no entender que le sucedía.

Ni Ultear o Meredy pudieron escuchar lo que dijo pero por su reacción no lo necesitaban y no sabía que Nozomi ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva audición sonrojándose de golpe por el alago y e ver a Natsu en su nueva ropa lo hacía ver más atractivo-"cálmate…no te sonrojes"-intentaba controlarse fallando en el intento-me veo rara-dijo al no estar acostumbrada a la ropa de este siglo pero no podía negar que le gustaba y tenía que elegir ropa que fuera cómoda para viajar y poder entrenar su magia-ten, me pidieron que buscara algo de ropa para ti-dijo tomando una pequeña bolsa que estaba en el piso y sacar lo que había en su interior-espero que esto te ayude a pasar más desapercibido-dijo viendo su cabello rosa.

Tomo lo que parecía ser una chaqueta negra con capucha-me encanta-dijo al notar cada detalle sin despegar la vista de ella mientras que Nozomi estaba feliz de que le gustara se elección pero después de todo lo que había pasado sabía que Natsu necesitaba un cambio.

Se dio prisa en colocar la chaqueta; era en su totalidad negra y con mangas holgadas y tres coreas de cada lado, en el frente aparte de los bolsillos laterales tenía un pequeño bolsillo frontal del cual sobresalía una cadena de plata y en el cuello tenía una correa para asegurarla y evitar que se cayera. La capucha cubría su cabello y tenía un pequeño pico que cubría un poco su rostro pero no afectaba su visibilidad. Su atuendo estaba completo, ropa para cualquier situación, cualquier clima y casi cualquier ocasión al igual que la de las demás y como toque final coloco su bufanda en su cuello-creo que deberías irnos-dijo Ultear viendo la salida de la tienda seguida por Meredy pero ni Natsu o Nozomi se movían.

-esperen-dijo deteniendo a Ultear y Meredy-ay un último lugar al que quiero ir…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y las tres entendían el porqué.

FAIRY TAIL.

Los cuatro estaban afuera del edificio de Fairy Tail, ya era de tarde y empezaba a anochecer el gremio parecía muy silencioso y no los culpaban creían que sus amigos estaban muertos. Las puertas estaban cerradas y apenas se escuchaba algún sonido -estas seguro de esto…Natsu-pregunto Meredy al ver que Natsu ahora usaba su capucha y el cuello de su camisa para ocultar la mayor parte de su rostro menos sus ojos sin poder saber cuál- era su expresión actual.

-ya no soy parte del gremio-dijo recordando como barraba su marca-pero sé que no importa cual difícil sea de ahora en adelante Fairy Tail no desaparecerá y aunque ya no pueda estar con ellos o decirles que los demás están vivos cuidare de ellos desde las sombras-dijo al reconocer que ya no sería esa luz que alumbre a todos o los animara si no que ahora cuidaría de todos desde la oscuridad.

-no solo tú, nosotras también te ayudaremos en eso-dijo Ultear de manera confiada-el idiota alumno de mi madre hará un puchero si su gremio desaparece-dijo la peli-purpura refiriéndose a Gray.

-yo quiero que Juvia tenga un lugar al cual pueda volver-dijo Meredy recordando a su amiga y verla en algún futuro cercano.

-Natsu, Meredy, Ultear-dijo Nozomi sin apartar la vista del edificio-ustedes me dieron un nuevo hogar y si mantener vivo el gremio de sus amigos es muy importante, prometo que protegeré a Fairy Tail desde las sombras así que Natsu-dijo llamando la atención del mencionado-enséñame a ser una dragon-slayer que con el caos pueda traer la luz-dijo definiendo su meta, ser alguien que pueda ayudar a los demás al lado de su nuevas amiga que eran ultear y Meredy y su maestro que es Natsu que le había dado una nueva razón para vivir y si proteger su antiguo gremio era una manera de pagarle todo lo que ha hecho y hará por ella no podía negarse.

La noche empezaba a caer en Magnolia y el cuarteto de magos ya estaba en la salida de la ciudad listos que pudieran marcharse con la oscuridad de la noche y con la luz de la luna llena como guía e ir al lugar donde la reina dragón nació.

DIAS DESPUES.

Los cuatro iniciaron su viaje para llegar a las ruinas de la aldea de Nozomi. Decidieron evitar todas las grandes ciudades y donde el consejo mágico tuviera mucha influencia obligándolos a pasar por pequeñas aldeas, bosques, ríos evitando cualquier tipo de transporte o lugar muy concurrido.

Se detenían durante un día o dos para que Nozomi pudiera entrenar con Natsu, Ultear y Meredy. Nunca había peleado en toda su vida pero aprendía rápido pero la cuestión dela magia era algo aparte, le costaba aprender los hechizos de un dragon-slayer pero después de varias prueba y error había logrado aprender el _puño de hierro, la garra del dragón, las alas del dragón y su rugido_ pero aún eran muy débiles pero podía defenderse.

Estaban en estos momentos cruzando un gran y frondoso bosque que en los mapas no había ninguna aldea pero mucho pasa en 400 años-Natsu-dijo Ultear llamando su atención-mira hay-señalo lo que parecía un tronco todo mohoso pero lo que era interesante es que estaba completamente destruido y un par de rocas de gran tamaño partidas a la mitad.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que cada vez iban apareciendo más y más rastros de destrucción-Natsu, Nozomi-llamo Meredy que estaba delante de ellos-miren-en sus manos traía unas cadenas oxidadas con grilletes y un cuchillo rotos. Nozomi se estremeció al ver los objetos trayéndole malos recuerdos, horribles recuerdos-adelante hay más y también está la salida del bosque-dijo al señalar el frente y ver como los árboles se empezaban a dispersar dejando un sendero abierto.

-vamos Nozomi-le dijo Natsu a la oji-azul al verla como en un estado de parálisis-no pasa nada ya no hay nadie aquí-dijo recordándole que todas esas personas ya deben de estar muertas debido al tiempo o la guerra de ese momento, además que ella ya no era la misma de ese momento, ahora era una maga.

Respiro profundamente y agito un poco la cabeza-estoy bien, iré al frente si no te molesta-le dijo a Natsu que asintió afirmando. Los cuatro volvían a estar en marcha cerca de salir del bosque teniendo a Nozomi de guía.

Caminaron unos minutos más saliendo del bosque y llegando a campo abierto-esta era tu aldea-pregunto Ultear al notar maderas y casa destruidas y como la maleza apenas sostenían las construcciones que no fueron destruidas.

Meredy veía cráteres creados tal vez por los dragones que pelearon aquí-Nozomi…-hablo a su amiga pero esta no contestaba, solo se paseaba por el lugar sin rumbo alguno-mmn-iba a alcanzarla pero Ultear la detuvo-porque-pregunto con duda.

-no es el momento…dejémosla sola un momento-dijo la maga de hielo al ver como miraba a todas partes como si conociera que era cada montículo de tierra y escombros-esto es muy duro para ella-dijo con tristeza al verla.

Natsu observaba en silencio antes de caminar por otro rumbo al igual que Meredy y Ultear.

Nozomi había en pocos minutos ya recorrido todas las ruinas y ver toda las destrucción; tierra que quedo tan quemada que ya nada volvió a crecer en ella, maderas rotas y quemadas que antes eran casas ahora solo eran una maleza, herramientas para trabajar el campo, armas, cadenas y más que fueron con las que mataron a sus padres y conocidos y se la llevaron.

Camino viendo a todas partes casi hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo donde su casa estaba. Camino hasta detenerse en la que parecía un terreno desierto y al igual que todas las demás cosas destruidas solo quedaban escombros. Natsu, Ultear y Meredy llegaron a donde estaba Nozomi que estuvo parada viendo el lugar unos minutos hasta que se dio la vuelta-estas bien Nozomi- pregunto Natsu que se acercó quedando frente a ella. Al ver a Natsu hizo desaparecer el espacio entre los dos aferrándose fuertemente a el-calma…-dijo al verla llorar con fuerza hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Natsu ahogando los gritos y sollozos lo mejor que puedo pero no lo lograba. Natsu la abrazo fuertemente y después de ver las imágenes de sus recuerdos sabía que volver aquí le afectaría mucho.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se calmara-estas mejor-pregunto a lo que ella asintió y Natsu bajo sus brazos para liberarla cosa que la hizo enojar un poco ya que quería estar de esa manera un poco más.

Se limpió las lágrimas y respiro –aquí fue donde me atraparon-dijo Nozomi recordando cuando la raptaron –nos llevaron por ese camino-dijo señalando otra vez el bosque pero había un hueco entre todos los arboles pareciendo un antiguo sendero-fueron unas horas hasta que llegamos a una cueva-dijo al recordar lo más que pudo ya que durante todo el trayecto ella estaba consiente toda vía.

-Natsu hay que movernos-dijo Ultear viendo a Nozomi hablar con Meredy que también la estaba consolando-estar aquí no le hace bien-dijo comprendiendo la situación y su estado.

Cuando Nozomi se sintió mejor siguieron ella los guiaba de vuelta al bosque para llegar al lugar donde la transformaron el Acnologia.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES.

Después de un pequeño descanso los cuatros volvían al bosque donde la maleza era más espesa que antes por lo que Meredy usando sus espadas sensoriales iba cortando las ramas y cualquier obstáculo-espera-Nozomi lamo su atención deteniéndola y viendo a varias partes antes de empezar a correr-"es por aquí"-pensó corriendo atraves de la maleza dejando a los demás atrás.

-NOZOMI…ESPERA-grito Meredy empezando a correr de la misma manera-VENGAN RAPIDO-grito a Natsu y Ultear que también empezaron a correr detrás de las dos.

Corría y corría recordando el tramo final de su viaje- _NO BASTA…_ -eran sus recuerdos como veía a sus amigos y conocidos sufrir- _DEJENLOS…-_ sus latidos eran muy acelerados y mientras corría mas sentía miedo- _NOOOOO…-_ se detuvo en lo que parecían un enorme montón de rocas cubiertas de moho pero lo interesante era que había un hoyo debajo de esta. Era de un tamaño enorme-es aquí…no hay duda-en lo que pronunciaba esas palabras Meredy llego para escucharlo.

-estas segura, aquí nada más hay una fosa-dijo al ver el hoyo relleno de rocas-debió haber colapsado, ahora que hacemos…Nozomi-se sorprendió al ver a Nozomi activar su magia e caos en ambas manos.

-ALAS DEL DRAGON DE…-estaba lista para arremeter contra las rocas para abrir camino hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba en el aire-Natsu…porque me detienes-pregunto al ver la melena rosa –bájame-se quejó ya que últimamente levantar a Nozomi y sostenerla se había convertido en algo así como su nuevo pasatiempo y esto la avergonzaba mucho.

Ultear que venía detrás de Natsu vio lo que Nozomi quería hacer y según parece Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría si lo hacía-si la base está bajo tierra si destruyes las rocas el piso y lo que queda de la guarida seria destruida-dijo regañando a Nozomi.

-y nosotros quedaríamos atrapados entre los escombros-dijo Natsu que la bajaba mientras que ella miraba al suelo ya que según parece estaba aprendiendo el mal habito de pelear sin pensar antes en las consecuencias, algo que estaba aprendiendo de Natsu.

Natsu por órdenes de Ultear pudo detener a Nozomi y después de esa explicación sabía por qué pero según parece su alumna parecía-creo que aún tenemos mucho que aprender los dos-dijo riendo un poco ya que si estuviera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo-no pasó nada seremos más cuidadosos la siguiente-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

Alzo rápidamente la cabeza y ver a Natsu que según parece y por lo que aprendió de estar siempre a su lado que cuando quería podía ser muy maduro pero nunca abandonaba su actitud alegre y siempre ponía mucha atención en ella para que no se hiciera daño-lo siento-dijo Nozomi disculpándose con todos.

-no ocurrió nada-dijo Natsu que volvió su mirada a Ultear que según parece ya tenía un plan.

La maga del tiempo estaba enfrente de las rocas reuniendo todo su poder en su magia de tiempo. Tres círculos mágicos de color blanco aparecieron frente a ella y las rocas que bloqueaban el hoyo empezaban a moverse, reconstruirse mientras que todo el moho se les caía.

Todos veían fascinados con lo que sucedía frente a ellos. Esperaron hasta que la última piedra y pilar de madera se colocara en su lugar hasta revelar un pasaje en el piso lo suficientemente grande para que metieran a todas las personas con un camino lateral hacia dentro de la tierra-fue lo mejor que pude hacer…aahh-respiraba con cansancio y dificultad la peli-purpura por todo el esfuerzo-no sé cómo este la base pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir-dijo agotada recostando en el pasto.

-descansa Ultear Nozomi y yo iremos a ver si hay una pista-dijo creando una llama en su mano ya que el camino era muy oscuro-Meredy quédate aquí hasta que se mejore-dijo a la pequeña peli-rosa que ya atendía a su madre adoptiva-vamos-dijo a Nozomi que dijo un clásico _aye_ antes de que empezaran el trayecto.

-crees que estén bien-le pregunto Meredy a Ultear que aun jadeaba.

-si algo es seguro es que adonde sea que vaya Natsu siempre habrá problemas en medio-dijo intentando reincorporarse-pero espero que este no sea el caso-dijo viendo el pasaje y como ya no eran visibles para ellas.

DENTRO DE LA GUARIDA.

Ultear tenía razón, aunque había devuelto la entrada a su antigua forma conforme más avanzaban veían más y más estragos nuevamente-mira eso-dijo Natsu viendo lo que parecían dos grande puertas de hierro pero parecía que ambas habían sido forzadas y abiertas por el medio como si una bestia salvaje lo hubiera hecho-que pasa…-dijo al ver a la peli-negra caminar y ver unas marcas de garra en ella y en ese momento entendió quien lo hizo-fuiste tú, no es cierto-dijo mientras ella asentía confirmando y el sintió lastima por ella y todo lo que paso.

-es de lo último que recuerdo…cuando esa lacrima entro en mi cuerpo recuerdo que esas personas me soltaron…-dijo recordando cosas que Natsu no pudo ver en ese momento-hay un largo pasillo con muchas puertas más adelante…-señalo el interior de la guarida-corrí hasta llegar aquí…las puertas estaban cerradas…ya no era yo pero aún era consciente de lo que pasaba…mis manos se habían vuelto garras y las escamas empezaban a formarse e todo mi cuerpo…le di un golpe pero no abrió…-ya no quería continuar pero sentía que debía decirle todo a Natsu.

-recuerdas el camino-pregunto Natsu.

-si…lo recuerdo….recuerdo que la última puerta al final es donde me transformaron en Acnologia-dijo retrocediendo a donde estaba Natsu-que haces-pregunto al ver a Natsu usar sus manos para bloquearle los ojos.

-no quiero que recuerdes más cosas malas o veas nuevamente este lugar-dijo atrayéndola hacia el- vamos…no quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario aquí-dijo caminado lentamente mientras que Nozomi daba pequeños pasos pero no soltaba el brazo de Natsu que le bloqueaba los ojos evitándole el lugar que tato le hizo sufrir.

Los dos entraron por la puerta destruida y Natsu viera un gran pasillo con varias puertas metálicas, unas estaban abiertas otras destruidas y la minoría estaban cerradas como si todos en este lugar hubieran sido atacados.

Natsu abrió las puertas cerradas y ver desde el exterior de cada habitación donde no había nada de importancia, escombros, cuartos colapsados, rastros de que hubo gente peleando aquí y unos cuantos libros completamente destruidos por el tiempo y los insectos-Natsu que sucede-pregunto Nozomi aun con los ojos cubiertos-encontraste algo-pregunto esperando algún descubrimiento.

-nada, perece que los atacaron o escaparon-dijo llegando a las ultimas puertas al final del escondite-ya casi acabamos solo unas puertas más-dijo caminando al lado de Nozomi que mientras más se acercaban al final parecía más temerosa del último cuarto.

-demoños prisa Natsu…quiero salir de aquí-dijo con miedo en su voz.

-está bien-dijo abriendo otra puerta encontrándose con su primer gran descubrimiento-lo siento pero tendrás que ver esto-dijo quitando su mano de los ojos de Nozomi pero nunca soltándola y pudiera ver una caja fuerte toda polvorienta en una de las esquinas de la habitación que estaba completamente vacía. Los dos caminaron hasta estas frente a ella-atrás-dijo encendiendo su puño en fuego antes de darle un poderoso golpe doblando y rompiendo la puerta. Nozomi quito la puerta destruida y ver el interior-que es eso-pregunto Natsu a la oji-azul.

Saco lo que eran do libros perfectamente conservados ambos de cuero y piel negra; el primero tenian estampado un dragón y el segundo lo que parecía ser un símbolo extraño (EL ESCUDO DE LOS DOCE SPRINGARS) ambos eran entendibles-este parece un libro sobre dragones-dijo Nozomi dándole una ojeada rápida-tecnicas, lugares, tipos y hasta la historia de los dragon-slayer-dijo sorprendida y sorprendiendo a Natsu.

-que dice el otro-dijo para que Nozomi viera el otro libro que al abrirlo notaron que faltaban páginas y las que tenían todas las palabras estaban tachonadas-no lo sé alguien borro por completo lo que dice-dijo al darle vuelta a las hojas esperando encontrar algo de utilidad y así fue dejando en shock a Nozomi-es…es…-no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-que es Nozomi-pregunto preocupado y al ver el libro y leer lo que dijo recordó en ese momento supo por qué-es la lacrima-dijo al ver una lacrima mágica pintada en la página con muchas instrucciones y más y al frente de esta hoja decía _segundo origen_ –pero qué demonios-dijo y al leer con más detenimiento noto que se trataba de la primera lacrima con la que experimentaron en el cuerpo de Nozomi. Le dio vuelta a las páginas viendo esquemas del cuerpo humano, los canales de magia y pequeñas notas pero fuera de eso las demás páginas estaban inservibles-Ultear es la más lista ella entenderá esto mejor-dijo mareado de todas esas palabras complicadas pero entendiendo que no había nada de la lacrima de oscuridad que transformo a Nozomi en dragona. Sabiendo que en algún momento se tendría que volver a estudiar si quería tener más información de Zeref, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano tomar una de las mangas de su chaqueta-Nozomi…-

La peli-negra estaba temblando a no más poder usaba su brazo libre para abrazarse a sí misma y su rostro solo tenía una expresión de miedo que se reflejaban en sus ojos-vamos de aquí…por favor…Natsu- decía con miedo y una voz entrecortada que mostraba que no quería estar más en ese lugar.

Natsu la abrazo con un solo brazo hundiendo su cabeza su pecho para que no viera nada.

Salieron de la habitación notando que faltaba un último cuarto por revisar y ambos sabían cuál era-por favor…no me hagas entrar-pidió desesperada recordando lo que vivió y él sabía que nada que hubiera dentro de esa habitación valía la pena si lastimaba a Nozomi.

Con su mano libre invoco su fuego-AAAHHHH¡-grito lanzando una poderosa llamarada de su mano que choco directamente contra la última habitación y las demás-salgamos…RAPIDO-dijo al notar como el lugar empezaba a caerse, tomo a Nozomi al estilo princesa corriendo para no quedar aplastados.

FUERA DE LA GUARIDA.

Ultear había recuperado sus fuerzas y ahora esperaba tranquilamente a que sus compañeros volvieran-que sucede-dijo Meredy al notar la tierra tembrar debajo de ella y Ultear-mira…-señalo la entrada de la cueva que volvía a caerse colapsando sobre si misma-Natsu, Nozomi…-preocupada por sus amigos corrió mientras que Ultear intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente. Al estas por llegar a la entrada el piso debajo de ella empezaba a caerse-demonios…MINAAA¡-grito esperando que la oyeran pero si no se iba a ser la enterrada-NOO¡-grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-MEREDY, SAL DE AHÍ YA¡-grito Ultear a su hija adoptiva pero ello no se movía.

La peli-rosa tenía que irse o si no sería historia, la entrada casi se caía pero podía ver algo a la distancia-NOZOMI, NATSU…-reconoció a los dos mientras que Natsu cargaba a Nozomi. Con eso ella corrió fuera de la zona de peligro y después ver a Natsu dar un gran salto salir por completo con Nozomi en brazos saliendo antes de que la entrada colapsara.

Cuando salieron en un radio de casi 40 metros el suelo colapso destruyendo por completo lo que en algún momento fue una guarida de magos oscuros devotos de Zeref y un mal recuerdo de Nozomi-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Natsu bajando a Nozomi-Meredy, Ultear donde…AAHHH-no termino de hablar ya que grito debido a una espada sensorial de Meredy que paso muy cerca de su cabeza-ten cuidado eso estuvo cerca-dijo mientras que Nozomi tenía una gota de sudor en la cien.

Meredy apretaba los puños debido a lo despreocupado que era-tu…-dijo invocando más espadas sensoriales-casi mueres y casi matas a Nozomi-dijo apuntando hacia donde estaba Natsu que estaba arrinconado contra un árbol.

-lo siento…no me mates-dijo pero en ese momento las espadas salieron disparadas contra el que emprendía la huida.

Nozomi y Ultear veían la escena de los dos peli-rosa-no deberíamos detenerlos-pregunto Nozomi a Ultear que negaba con la cabeza.

-en nuestro antiguo gramio nadie se preocupaba por nadie, hasta hubo un momento en que Meredy no me preocupaba-dijo viendo a su hija adoptiva perseguir a Natsu-es la primera vez que veo a Meredy preocuparse tanto por alguien-dijo viendo a Nozomi que estaba parada a su lado-tú y Natsu nos devolvieron esa parte humana que habíamos perdido…gracias-dijo sonriendo a Nozomi que le devolvió la sonrisa ya que ella se sentía del mismo modo al lado de Natsu, Meredy y Ultear.

Nozomi saco los libros que encontraron en la caja fuerte y mostrárselos a Ultear-encontramos libros en una caja fuerte, unos es un libro de dragones y otro un libro sobre experimentos mágicos pero todas las paginas están tachadas o borradas menos una sección-dijo para que Ultear viera el segundo libro con más detenimiento.

Intento usar su magia de tiempo para restaurar el libro pero no había cambios-el libro está encantado, mi magia no lo afecta-dijo al reconocer que era inútil intentarlo-no importa buscaremos más pistas, tengo en lacrima años sobre el estudio de Zeref encontraremos algo-dijo viendo como Natsu estaba en piso apaleado por Meredy mientras la tarde se volvía noche.

Las estrellas salían y la luna iluminaba con su luz a los magos, Nozomi había cerrado el capítulo más duro de su vida ese día, Meredy y Ultear recuperaron esos sentimientos y sentires humanos que perdieron al lado de Hades y Natsu aprendió más sobre Nozomi y que nunca debía hacer enojar a Meredy.

El futuro seguía siendo un camino lleno de neblina y trampas pero los cuatro estaban listos para afrontarlo.

DENTRO DE LA GUARIDA DESTRUIDA.

Varios metros bajo tierra en lo que era el escondite de los magos oscuros no quedaba ya nada, todo había sido quemado o aplastado y en la última habitación el lugar más cruel de ese lugar había recibido el peor daño.

La estructura cayo por completo pero era la única habitación que a pesar de todo aún se podía habitar y aun había suficiente oxígeno para alimentar las llamas vivieran dentro de esta.

La estructura estaba sufriendo por el fuego y el derrumbe anterior y las cosas dentro de la habitación están siendo quemadas o fueron aplastadas. La mesa de piedra fue destruida por el techo que se cayó sobre ella y las cadenas estaban rotas o se consumían por el fuego. Los dos grandes calderos fueron aplastados de igual manera por rocas; había hojas de papel con varias notas que ya habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas destruyendo toda la información que tenían…pero lo más interesante de todas las cosas era una pequeña esfera que se estaba rompiendo debido a los golpes de las rocas y el calor del fuego y de las grietas salía una extraña sustancia oscura que también se quemaba tan pronto tocaba el piso y al lado de esta había un pergamino fácilmente más viejo que los demás y en él estaba pintada la misma lacrima negra que se quemaba y rompía.

Ese mismo día las esperanzas de que naciera otro Acnologia habían desaparecido pero también había comenzado la carrera para buscar el mago oscuro más poderoso y sin darse cuenta como si un silencioso reloj de arena se tratara se hubiera puesto de manera vertical y el tiempo empezaba a correr al igual que la arena que caía y tocaba el fondo, los segundos ahora ya valían oro donde ahora el nuevo grupo de magos encabezados por Natsu que tenía más que ver en los hechos del futuro de los que se imaginan y donde Nozomi que ahora no tenía un camino fijo lo encontrara al lado de él.

El destino dio un giro y ahora las acciones y elecciones que toman todos desde ahora marcaran cual será futuro.

FIN CAPITULO 2.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo permite la entrada a nuevas cosas para Natsu y Nozomi y donde se verán crecer su relación más allá de una amistad.**

 **La batalla final aún está muy lejos pero el tiempo era valioso ahora donde en ese transcurso verdades serán reveladas y enemigos que jamás se imaginaron se pondrán en su camino.**

 **El nombre del capítulo 3 es: abre tus alas Nozomi, la prisión mágica.**

 **Bueno Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles cuídense, hagan alguna locura y nos vemos pro to, sayonara.**

 **Capítulo 3: abre tus alas Nozomi, la prisión mágica.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

 **-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

Bien, volvimos con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Al fin tengo más tiempo entre semana y clases para escribir un poco más.

En este capítulo mostrare algunas técnicas creadas de mi propia imaginación y otras a base de otros animes o videojuegos (de los que no soy dueño) además de modificar algunas. Además se verá como Natsu se vuelve un poco más listo (un poco) y más fuerte al igual que Ultear y Meredy.

Nozomi muestra cómo ha crecido y va formando una nueva vida al lado de Meredy, Ultear y en especial a Natsu que cada vez los dos se van tomando más aprecio.

Bueno le mando saludos a "Bryan" que dejo su Reviews en el capítulo anterior y a todos los nuevos lectores que siguen esta historia y comparten mi gusto por parejas o emparejamientos poco comunes ya que Fanfiction la primera vez que entre a esta página tenía grandes historias pero muchos emparejamiento que se me hacían muy comunes y esa fue otra de las razones por las que empecé a escribir siendo de mis actividades y pasatiempos más divertidos y también volviéndome mejor lector y escritor y saber que hay personas que les gustan mis historias me hace feliz.

Sin más que reportar aquí les dejo el capítulo 3: Abre tus alas Nozomi, la prisión mágica. Disfruten.

CAPITULO 3: ABRE TUS ALAS NOZOMI, LA PRISIÓN MÁGICA.

AÑO 785. UN AÑO DESPUES.

EN ALGUN DESIERTO DE FIORE.

El grupo de cuatro magos ya había pasado un año viajando por todas partes del reino pasando por el 40 % de este. Ultear había decidido desistir en buscar una manera de desencantar el libro pero a pesar de todo usar varios métodos ninguno funcionaba y ahora estaba perfeccionando con su lacrima una manera de activar el segundo origen de Meredy, Natsu y el suyo; Nozomi estaba exenta de esto ya que su segundo origen ya estaba abierto.

Meredy al igual que Ultear y Nozomi entrenaban su combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Natsu ya que era el que más experiencia tenía en esto pero aún le faltaba mucho que aprender. El equipo había terminado en el desierto ya que buscaban un lugar donde entrenar y descansar ya que ahora ellos cuatro se dedicaban a desintegrar gremios oscuros y sus acciones se empezaban a volver rumores que cada vez eran más sonados en Fiore de cuatro magos cuyas raras magias defendían a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio generando envidia entre los gremios oficiales, inquietud entre los gremios oscuros y el interés del consejo que se preguntaban quiénes eran ellos.

Natsu y Nozomi cada vez eran más cercanos de muchas maneras tanto como compañeros de equipo, emocional y sentimentalmente. Natsu nunca tuvo una relación así con nadie del gremio antes y Nozomi tenía varios amigos que ya no estaban presentes pero era la primera vez que tenía personas tan especiales como Meredy, Ultear y Natsu, pero con Natsu era diferente era una persona increíblemente preciada que le devolvió tantas cosas y sentía algo muy especial al estar a su lado como si su corazón se acelerara de tal manera que saldría de su pecho.

Ultear al notar esto tomo un nuevo pasatiempo que era avergonzar de cualquier manera a esos dos; hacia comentarios, los ponía en situaciones embarazosas y más ganándose el odio de los dos y la vergüenza de su hija que al pasar el tiempo se veía como se iba desarrollando de manera sana y dentro de un par de años se volvería una bella mujer.

Nozomi y Natsu gracias al libro que encontraron, Natsu pudo mejorar sus técnicas y estaba aprendiendo otras. Nozomi aprendió más rápidamente gracias a explicaciones de Ultear ya que las explicaciones de Natsu no se podían entender de ninguna manera pero también iba mejorando en el hecho de ser maestro y de tener una alumna como Nozomi.

Los cuatro gracias a un pequeño campamento en el desierto pudieron dedicarse de lleno a entrenar y justo ahora era lo que Natsu, Nozomi y Meredy hacían mientras que Ultear se dedicaba a verlos ya que algo que a todos se les había pasado era conseguir más ropa y en este caso un traje de baño para todos ya que las suyas eran ropas oscuras y que eran muy abrigadoras-oigan, paren con eso, hace mucho calor-se quejó la maga de tiempo y hielo viendo la pelea de sus compañeros y su hija.

Natsu bloqueo un golpe de Meredy con su brazo izquierdo y una patada de Nozomi con su mano derecha-se supone que era todos contra todos no dos contr….pufff-no término de hablar ya que las dos respondieron golpeando su estómago lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás –porque siempre es lo mismo-se quejó mientras las dos sonreían por su puchero.

-sí y de esa manera acabaras con nosotras-dijo Meredy viendo a Natsu que estaba sentado en la arena.

-no te quejes Natsu-kun, la primera vez que entrenamos no nos diste piedad-dijo Nozomi y Meredy recordaba cómo fue usada como muñeca de pruebas por Natsu pero no de mala gana, ya que fue la única ese día porque el día anterior Nozomi se había lastimado y Ultear cuido de ella por lo que la peli-rosa sufrió y desde ese día aun tenia pesadillas.

Natsu se froto la nuca por esto sabiendo que se sobrepasó ese día y lo sentía pero la emoción de entrenar lo había invadido-lo siento…porque no descansamos-dijo viendo el campamento.

Las dos asintieron ya que llevaban horas entrenando-y después empacaremos y nos vamos-dijo Ultear-la comida casi se acaba y siguiente pueblo está a horas de aquí-dijo Ultear viendo un mapa con su lacrima.

Los cuatro volvieron al campamento para descansar y gracias a la peli-purpura había agua y la poca comida ya esperándolos. Ultear era como la madre de ellos tres inclusive conociendo sus gustos de comida y más. Los magos hablaban, reían y planeaban que iban a hacer después. Eran muy unidos-Natsu-kun, crees que mañana podamos practicar la _sobre marcha_ -pregunto la oji-azul viendo a Natsu que tenía la comida en la boca.

-no entiendo porque Igneel no te enseño una técnica tan útil como esta…"aunque pensándolo bien creo que ya sé porque la evito"-dijo y pensó Ultear ya que sabía a qué se referían. Tenía el libro de dragones en sus manos hojeando las páginas hasta encontrar la que le interesaba-" _sobre marcha del dragón…cubre los puños y pies del usuario de su elemento además de crear dos alas del mismo en su espalda que no servirán para pelear pero si para defenderse"_ -leía la página donde se veía a una persona con dos alas que no eran más grandes que el largo de sus brazos e igual de altas de lo que media el usuario además de que sus puños y pies tenía un aura dibujada alrededor de estos-de que sirven unas alas si no puedes volar-dijo Ultear al no entender el porqué de unas alas innecesarias.

Natsu trago-creo que tengo una solución para eso…-dijo terminando la comida pero lo intentaremos cuando salgamos de aquí-dijo el peli-rosa generando miedo en Ultear ya que sus recientes experimentos para aprender las técnicas que el libro decían terminaban siempre en una explosión o con que ellas terminen quemadas.

-está bien, pronto anochecerá…empecemos a levantar-dijo Nozomi levantándose y empezando a guardar cosas.

De esa manera todos terminaron su descanso, recogieron la pequeña carpa que tenían y unas mantas que guardaban en una maleta que Natsu cargaba y en un bolso aparte llevaban los dos libros que encontraron junto con mapas, notas y el dinero de Natsu que aún había suficiente para vivir un poco sin ayuda de nadie pero eso no duraría para siempre.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino a un pueblo que estaba casi al final del desierto, el lugar no era grande pero tampoco pequeño siendo una aldea pacifica lejos de cualquier influencia importante del consejo y con poco seguridad del reino podían pasar desapercibidos.

La noche había llegado y los cuatro estaban en una posada en la plaza del pueblo-es grato dormir en una cama para varias-dijo Meredy sonrientemente cayendo en la cama de la habitación. Era una habitación muy simple, cuatro muros, un baño y una ventana y una enorme cama kingshaiz donde dormirían Meredy, Ultear y Nozomi y un pequeño sofá donde dormiría Natsu.

Natsu intentaba buscar una posición cómoda para dormir y las tres se reían de esto-lo siento Natsu-kun, solo había una habitación con una sola cama-dijo Nozomi quitándose la gabardina.

-además necesitamos que alguien vigile mientras dormimos-dijo Ultear acostándose en la cama en medio de Meredy que estaba a su derecha y Nozomi a su izquierda-también si se te ocurre hacer algo pervertido…te castrare-dijo creando una navaja de hielo mientras que Natsu sudaba por dicha amenaza y asentía velozmente.

-busca, hay que dormir ya…Ul…-dijo Meredy intentando dormir pero con el ruido y las luces de la habitación.

-lo siento Meredy-dijo Ultear viendo a Natsu derritiendo la daga-apaga las luces Natsu-dijo en su típico tono mandón para que Natsu apagar las luces-descansen-fue su última palabra antes de acostarse.

-duerme bien…Natsu-kun-susurro Nozomi sabiendo que Natsu la escucharía.

-descansa…Nozomi-susurro igual Natsu antes de lograr ponerse cómodo en el sofá viendo hacia la ventana de la habitación.

La noche era muy pacífica y tranquila, las luces de la pequeña aldea se apagaban y algunas brillaban y en el cielo la noche a medias deslumbraba con su luz pero no estaban preparados para lo que pronto tendrían que hacer en unos días pero podrían enfrentarlo.

AL DIA SIGIENTE.

Los cuatro al levantarse esa misma mañana fueron a conseguir lo que necesitaban como comida en pequeñas raciones y unas cuantas cosas más para sus viajes pero Ultear no pudo encontrar tiendas de ropa para conseguir algún otro tipo de ropa o un traje de baño.

Ya era medio día y los cuatro estaban en un bar donde debían algo antes de continuar con su viaje sin esperar quienes estaban entrando-Natsu-kun…se acercan -Nozomi ya reconocía el sonido y este era de armaduras-soldados…-y en ese momento entraron a el bar dos soldados que parecían reírse y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba un poco alejada de los demás. Esto era suerte ya que evitaron la barra donde los cuatro estaban sentados ya que Natsu usaba su capucha de su chaqueta y Meredy usaba una capa que cubría su cabello; Ultear y Nozomi podían pasar aun desapercibidas pero de todos modos seguían llamando la atención pero no tanto como dos cabelleras rosas.

-debiendo a medio día…-dijo Meredy al ver como una camarera les llevaba unas cervezas-ya no eres la única Ul…-dijo antes de que Ultear le diera un golpecito en el brazo.

Ultear tomo un trago de una cerveza-vamos, aunque sean soldados pueden ser un problema si nos reconocen-dijo Ultear terminando su cerveza pero al ver a Natsu parecía que estuviera escuchando lo que decían-Nat…-

-Shuuu…esto es importante-dijo centrándose en la conversación de los soldados.

-recuerda, tenemos que estar temprano en la prisión, va a ser la ejecución de ese traidor-dijo el guardia emocionado y empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol-increíble que un mago que perteneció al consejo-dijo el soldado sorprendiendo a Natsu y Nozomi escuchaban sin entender de todo.

-lo peor es que manipulo al consejo y nadie de esos ancianos se dio cuenta tampoco que esa concejal…cuál era su nombre…Ulte, Ulvu, no importa lo que importa es que sigue libre además de que por su culpa Fairy Tail perdió a muchos magos-dijo el otro soldado-pero no importa dentro de poco espesara su búsqueda al igual la de una chica peli-rosa que pertenecía a ese gremio de la alianza Balhala y una vez la tengamos sufrirá el mismo destino que sufrirá Jellal Fernandes mañana…celebremos-dijo levantando su copa y tarro y chocarlo con el de su compañero.

-oye…viste a esas bellezas de la barra-dijo al otro guardia viendo a la barra donde solo vio tres vasos y un tarro-demonios…perdí mi oportunidad-dijo antes de volver a reír junto a su compañero.

FUERA DEL PUEBLO.

Los cuatro tomaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente del pueblo -demonios sabía que era cuestión de tiempo pero esto es malo-dijo Ultear viendo el mapa.

-que esperabas, destruiste el edificio del consejo y apoyaste a Jellal para disparar el cañón de Ethernano era claro que en algún momento serias perseguida Ul-dijo Meredy antes de que la peli-purpura la tomara por las mejillas y se las jalara.

-eso lo hace difícil Meredy, ahora tendremos que evitar todavía más pueblos y ciudades y apenas tenemos para vivir-dijo Ultear jalándole más fuertemente mientras que Nozomi la intentaba detener sin éxito.

Natsu por su parte movía el mapa intentando encontrar donde estaban –Ultear donde está la prisión mágica donde esta Jellal-pregunto soltando a Meredy que se frotaba las mejillas para apaciguar el dolor.

-está en una pequeña isla, se puede llegar hasta ella si se toma un barco en Haregon-dijo señalando en el mapa como estaban a horas de Haregon-porque preguntas, si lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar las ciudades y puertos donde el consejo y el reino tengan poder y Haregon es uno de ellos…si no el peor de todos-dijo Ultear sin saber el porqué de esa pregunta.

-de seguro ya ha carteles con el rostro de Ultear en la ciudad-dijo Meredy ya mejor.

-Natsu-kun que estas planeando porque quieres ir a Haregon-pregunto Nozomi al ver a su maestro recoger sus cosas.

-ji ji ji…-reía y sonreía diabólicamente sabiendo que disfrutaría lo que iba a decir. Nozomi sudaba ya que esa sonrisa y risa solo significaban dolor a un futuro cercano y más.

-no debí preguntar-dijo antes de que Natsu comenzara a caminar y se detuviera enfrente de todas.

-pregunto, porque vamos a invadir la prisión mágica-dijo generando que las tres se quedaran paralizadas en su lugar.

-estas bromeando…verdad…Ul…Nozomi-Meredy fue la primera en racionar buscando que alguien le dijera que era mentira-no estas bromeando…Natsu es una locura, porque invadiríamos la prisión mágica justo cuando la cabeza de Ul empezara a ser buscada-dijo sin entender el plan de Natsu.

-es por Jellal, del que hablaron una vez-dijo Nozomi que sabía un poco de Jellal por lo que le contaron-pero porque salvarlo, se supone que traiciona a Erza-san y a ti Natsu-kun-en ese momento Ultear reacciono.

-eso es en parte cierto…pero hay más que ni siquiera te he contado a ti Meredy-dijo viendo a Meredy y por lo que parecía Natsu ya sabía en parte que les iba a decir pero necesitaba que ella confirmara ya que han pasado por mucho por Jellal-la historia es…-

En ese momento les conto como antes de que Meredy llegara Grymor Heard manipulo a Jellal para que continuara con la torre del paraíso. Esto causó sorpresa en las dos y confirmaba todo lo que le conto Jellal durante su pelea sabiendo que había algo raro. No sabía que esperar después de contar esta gran verdad que era de las cosas más horrendas que había hecho en toda su vida ya que arruino una gran cantidad de vidas que nunca podrán ser reparadas.

Meredy tomo sus cosas y la bolsa con los libros-ya es tarde…hay que llegar a Haregon-dijo empezando a caminar delante de Natsu-si vamos a cambiar debemos salvar a ese tonto de cabello azul-dijo Meredy sonriendo.

-porque siempre nos metemos en problemas-dijo Nozomi que aún conservaba una actitud que intentaba evitar los problemas pero sabía que de ahora en adelante y por el resto de su vida eso jamás pasara-pero no podemos dejar que nadie inocente muera aunque nos volvamos criminales-dijo animadamente antes de desanimarse a ella misma.

Meredy y Natsu rieron por esto antes de que les uniera-que pasa Ultear, vámonos-dijo el peli-rosa-no pode…Thcc…-no termino de hablar ya que fue golpeado en la cara por Ultear-oye que pasa contigo…-pregunto desconcertado mientras que Nozomi lo ayudaba a levantarse-gracias…pero porque fue eso-volvió a preguntar para ver a una Ultear cuya expresión era de un claro enojo.

-cómo puedes decir todo eso después de lo que acabo de contarles-dijo casi gritándolo enojada por la actitud de los tres. Deberían odiarla ya que ella misma se odia.

-tú lo dijiste Ul…vamos a cambiar-dijo Meredy viendo a su madre adoptiva-y no importa cuántas cosas malas hemos hecho…algún día podremos pagar todas…pero eso no pasara si no hacemos nada-dijo Meredy sonriendo mientras que Ultear la veía sabiendo que la peli-rosa tenía la razón, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras aun tenga tiempo para cambiarlas y hacer lo correcto.

Volteo para ver a Natsu con una mirada penetrante que generaba miedo-Natsu-dijo en un tono serio.

-Aye-contesto en firmes.

-lo siento-dijo disculpándose con el peli-rosa antes de empezar a caminar-dense prisa, podemos llegar más rápido a Haregon para hacer la tontería más grande de todas-dijo para tomar camino rumbo a un camino que los sacaría más rápidamente del desierto.

-la más grande hasta ahora-dijo Meredy empezando a caminar.

Nozomi tenía una gran sonrisa por esto-Natsu-kun, crees que todo saldrá bien-pregunto ya que no sabía que iba a pasar ahora.

-no lo sé...pero lo que si se es que saldremos bien de esto, además tu eres muy fuerte…Nozomi-dijo frotándole la cabeza a la oji-azul que intentaba desviar la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo que era muy notable-eh…te sientes bien, estas ardiendo-dijo colocando su frente junto a la de ella volviendo pero la situación para la maga del caos.

-eeeehhhh….estoy bien…no es nada-dijo apartándose de Natsu-"estaba muy cerca"-pensó intentando calmarse ya que su corazón y su rostro volvía lentamente a su color normal-crees que vallamos a tener que pelear-pregunto intentando cambiar el tema y la situación.

-que dices, nos enfrentaremos contra cientos de guardias-dijo Ultear sabiendo cómo era Nozomi y la reacción de Natsu que al pasar el tiempo ya era menos intensa pero seguía siendo suficiente.

-enserio, vamos estoy encendido-dijo tomando de la mano a Nozomi que intentaba seguirle el paso a todos pero no podía negar que también estaba entusiasmada ya que hace tiempo que no tenía una pelea y quería probar algunas de las técnicas que aprendió-"espera Jellal…pronto estaremos ahí"-penso Natsu listo para cualquier cosa.

El mayor enemigo era ahora el tiempo ya que tenían menos de un día para sacar a Jellal antes de su ejecución.

HORAS DESPUES. EN UN PEQUEÑO BARCO EN EL MAR DE FIORE.

7:00 P.M. ATARDECER. 15 HORAS RESTANTES.

Los magos renegados habían logrado llegar rápidamente a Haregon y usando la magia de transformación de Ultear pudieron evitar que alguien la identificara, pero aún era raro ver a un chico de negro completamente encapuchado además de las dos magas cuyos colores de cabello y atributos hacían que se ganaran las miradas de los hombros y esto por alguna razón le disgustaba a Natsu ya que se fijaban mucho en Nozomi.

Al llegar al puerto gracias al dinero de Natsu pudieron alquilar un bote pero no consiguieron ningún capitán ya que los únicos que sabían dónde estaba la isla exactamente eran los soldados del reino y magos del consejo; Ultear sabía la ubicación debido a que hizo algunos viajes antes así que ella era la capitana que era bueno y una pesadilla para los demás-Ul, como es posibles que el mar este calmado y el bote se mesa tanto-dijo Meredy ya que el mar estaba increíblemente calmado y no se veía ni una sola nube en el cielo donde el sol empezaba a atardecer. Nozomi y Natsu estaban derrumbados en pequeño rincón del bote dándoles acceso al borde del barco ya que a este paso estaban a punto de vomitar-resistan, falta poco-intentaba consolarlos pero estaban más inconscientes que consientes.

Ultear veía al horizonte donde ya era visible su objetivo y no importa cuántas veces lo viera era muy impresionante-llegamos-dijo para alegría de todos en especial Natsu y Nozomi pero al ver la enorme estructura sabían que no tenían una razón para alegrarse, deberían estar temerosos de lo que iban a enfrentar.

En una pequeña isla en medio del mar había un enorme pilar ya que eso era. Un pilar circular contruido por ladrillos grises y unas cuantas ventanas que cubrían todo el pilar y hasta lo más alto este terminaba en un pico. La isla estaba cubierta por grandes rocas puntiagudas que empezaban a algunos metros dentro del mar y llegaban a la isla. La playa de la isla estaba cubierta por una maya metálica con alambre de púas y no se veía ninguna puerta o entrada; tampoco eran visibles ningún guardia o señales de vida.

Era aterradora y generaba una sensación de intranquilidad a pesar de que aún no ponían un pie en la prisión. Ultear detuvo el bote y gracias a que el agua estaba calmada el mareo de los _dragon-slayer_ seso. Ya habían formulado un plan durante todo el viaje-hay una entrada del otro lado de la isla, es la parte más vulnerable de todas-dijo antes de volver al timón.

Tan pronto el bote se puso en marcha los magos de _lost magic_ volvieron a caer al suelo mareados mientras el bote mantenía distancia de las rocas y daba la vuelta por completo antes de quedar del otro lado de la isla donde había menos rocas de una manera considerable.

El bote se acercó lo suficiente para poder llegar a la playa de la isla donde Natsu y Nozomi fueron los primeros en salir-hay que esperar a que anochezca por completo ya que a esa hora es el cambio de guardias-dijo Ultear mientras los cuatro estaban esperando en la playa sin preocuparse ya que no había ningún guardia-de esa manera más partes de la prisión estarán desprotegidas en especial la parte de las celdas-dijo Ultear recordando el plan-estamos en la parte sur de la isla, la entrada está en la parte norte-dijo haciendo un pequeño boceto de la isla en la arena-tenemos que esperar un poco para asegurar que no habrá nadie-dijo Ultear recordando todos los protocolos que aprendió del consejo y la prisión.

-cuanto tiempo tenemos-dijo Nozomi.

-unos treinta minutos mínimo, máximo cuarenta ya que si alguien se da cuenta de que estamos aquí la prisión se cerrara y será casi imposible salir-dijo Ultear ya que la prisión contaba con una poderosa barrera que cubriría toda la isla e impediría que nadie saliera.}

-no podemos equivocarnos ya que entonces le haríamos compañía a Jellal en lugar de sacarlo-dijo Meredy conociendo el riesgo de esto.

Natsu solo veía el imponente pilar –donde están los presos-pregunto ya que no sabían exactamente donde estaban las celdas.

-os prisioneros están en medio de la prisión hay que pasar varias habitaciones para llegar, además de que no hay celdas exactamente-dijo Ultear diciendo como contenían a los presos-usan prismas mágicos, estos frotan en el aire y únicamente se pueden abrir por un guardia-dijo Ultear recordando esa parte del plan.

Los cuatro se dividirían en dos equipos, Natsu y Nozomi entrarían por la parte este de la prisión y Meredy y Ultear por la oeste. Natsu y Nozomi se encargarían de destruir en generador de la barrera para asegurar su salida. Ultear y Meredy secuestrarían a uno de los encargados de la prisión para conseguir la llave que era un báculo que usaban por si un prisionero se ponía violento.

Después de repasar el plan por última vez esperaron a que pasara unos minutos para el cambio de guardia que empezaba cuando la noche cayera en su totalidad.

MINUTOS DESPUES. 7:58 P.M.

Los magos esperaban cerca de la reja metálica viendo la lacrima mágica de Ultear que marcaba un la hora como si fuera un reloj y ahora solo faltaba un minuto para que todos los guardias estuvieran reunidos. Los segundos parecían eternos y Nozomi era la más intranquila ya que aunque antes hubieran atacado algunos gremios oscuros, esta era su primera misión que implicaba un gran riesgo y al ver a Natsu, Meredy y Ultear se veían tranquilos, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a grandes riesgos como estos pero para la maga del caos sentía miedo de equivocarse-medio minuto-dijo Meredy viendo la lacrima.

Ultear comenzó a congelar la malla metálica de manera que se pudiera romper y hacer un pequeño hueco que también sería su salida-listo-dijo Ultear que vio a Natsu que tenía una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada.

10, 9, 8, 7.

El reloj marcaba los últimos diez segundo y Natsu se preparaba para golpear la malla y todas se preparaban para correr a sus destinos.

6, 5, 4.

A Nozomi le temblaban las manos por los nervios pero no podía retractarse, había entrenado duro para y estado en diferentes peleas contra diferentes enemigos, respiro profundamente antes de cambiar su expresión de preocupada a una seria y centrada.

3, 2, 1.

Natsu tan pronto vio el uno pateo la malla congelada generando un pequeño hueco por el cual entro y lo siguió Nozomi luego Ultear y al final Meredy- treinta minutos, nos veremos con Jellal-dijo Ultear empezando a correr junto con Meredy oeste.

-los vernos hay-dijo Natsu empezando a correr con Nozomi a la parte este-por donde Nozomi-pregunto a la oji-azul que tenía un pequeño esquema de la prisión.

La isla tenía el mismo tamaño de Magnolia en extensión por lo que las entradas estaban separadas por kilómetros-enfrente, a un kilómetro-dijo mientras los do corrían pegados a la pared para evitar llamar la atención-hay una puerta-dijo guardando el esquema de la prisión.

Tardaron cinco minutos antes de que pudieran visualizar la puerta. Era una puerta café-ahí esta Nozomi-dijo señalando la puerta.

Los dos se detuvieron y vieron como estaba asegurada por cadenas y candados-hay que ir a la derecha después de aquí, pasaremos la armería y al final del pasillo hay unas escaleras que nos llevaran al sótano-dijo viendo como Natsu usaba su magia calentando las cadenas y candados.

-el generador está en el sótano entonces entonces-dijo Natsu viendo como las cadenas se derretían y caían al piso-listo-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Nozomi pasó primero y siguiendo las instrucciones empezó a correr a la derecha sabiendo que sería un largo camino por delante.

ULTEAR Y MEREDY.

La ex-magas oscuras habían llegado a la puesta y ahora Meredy con sus espadas sensoriales había cortado las cadenas-listo, vamos Ultear-dijo la peli-rosa entrando primero.

-cuidado Meredy, pasaremos por las habitaciones de los guardias y el comedor-dijo Ultear ya que su objetivo era secuestrar a un guardia de alto rango o a algún representante del consejo ya que únicamente ellos podían abrir los prismas sin tener que destruirlos. El plan era encontrar alguien durante el trayecto antes de tener que reunirse con Natsu y Nozomi.

Habían pasado ya cerca de diez minutos quedándoles únicamente veinte minutos antes de que los guardias se vuelvan a sus lugares-las dos corrieron hasta llegar a los dormitorios donde Meredy se detuvo al ver que salía alguien de la puerta y sorprenderse que no eran únicamente guardias comunes-Ul, mira-dijo escondiéndose junto a la maga de tiempo en un pasillo oscuro.

Ultear al notar de que se trataba implicaba un cambio de planes enorme-"caballeros runa…que hacen aquí, se supone que únicamente había guardias ordinarios aquí"-pensó al ver a uno de los magos del consejo con su típica vestimenta azul aqua con una cruz egipcia en el pecho.

Las dos se quedaron inmóviles ya que el mago y el guardia caminaban por esa dirección-es un desperdicio que tengamos que hacer guardia en el sótano-dijo el guardia al mago.

-es cierto, nadie puede entrar aquí y si lo hicieran en especial ahora que la seguridad fue mejorada no dudarían nada-dijo el mago del consejo pasando por el pasillo.

-sí, pero eso recorto a la mitad nuestro descanso, es un fastidio deberían pagar nos mas-esta declaración empeoraba drásticamente las cosas y recortaba a la mitad su plan en cuestión de tiempo.

El guardia y el mago pasaron y las magas intrusas habían salido de su escondite-Maldición, hay que darnos prisa, Meredy usa la _lacrima de comunicación_ y llama a Nozomi…habla un cambio de planes-dijo Ultear cancelando el reloj viendo que aún tenían mucho tiempo pero los planes muchas veces salen como los planean.

Meredy saco la _lacrima de comunicación_ ya que la tenían en caso de emergencias como estas por lo que desde un principio estaba prohibido usarlas. Tocando la esfera empezó a brillar de manera intermitente-rápido, Nozomi-chan…contesta-decía esperando a que su amiga respondiera rápidamente-"saldremos de aquí todos"-pensó alarmada empezando a correr junto a Ultear para seguir buscando una llave.

CON NATSU Y NOZOMI.

Los dos _dragon-slayer_ bajaban unas escañeras con rumbo al sótano hasta que Nozomi escuchó un ruido provenir de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo-Natsu-kun…espera-dijo deteniéndose a medio camino.

-que sucede…hay no-dijo al ver la lacrima y como brillaba.

Nozomi toco la lacrima-Meredy que pasa-pregunto esperando una respuesta pero únicamente escuchaba respiraciones agitadas-Meredy…-

-Nozomi-chan, Natsu tenemos problemas-dijo alterada la peli-rosa ya que únicamente se escuchaba su voz-tienen que darse prisa…hay un cambio de planes-dijo aun sonando agitada-parece que…-en ese momento les conto todo lo que descubrieron. La llagada de magos del consejo y la cuestión del tiempo; al escuchar eso los dos _dragon-slayer_ volvieron a correr acelerando notablemente el paso.

-destruyan esa cosa y acaben con los guardias-esta vez fue Ultear quien hablaba-si destruyen la _lacrima-generador_ no podrán usar la barrera y podremos escapara-dijo Ultear re planeando todo para que nadie se quede atrapado.

-pero entonces nos perseguirán cuando rescatemos a Jellal-dijo Nozomi ya que si destruían la barrera y sacaban a Jellal todos los guardias irían tras de ellos.

-no te preocupes…ha…tenemos a la mejor máquina de destrucción con nosotros-dijo Ultear mientras que Nozomi sabía a quién se refería al igual que Meredy y la máquina de destrucción que sonrió por este comentario tomándolo como un alago.

-será un placer…"el abuelo jamás de dejo hacer esto…pero creo que al fin podre vengarme"-pensó Natsu corriendo por las ultimas escaleras y viendo una puerta de hierro. Se colocó su capucha y cubrió su boca con su bufanda-AQUÍ VOY…!CORTE DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO ¡-grito antes de que su mano derecha se cubriera de fuego y arremetiera contra la puerta que se cortó en dos de manera lateral.

Los dos magos entraron encontrándose con su objetico-la encontramos Natsu-kun-dijo Nozomi al ver una enorme lacrima de color negro en medio de la habitación sobre un pedestal y en el piso había un círculo mágico pintado.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron se encendieron ces rojas y una ruidosa alarma.

-! ALERTA…ALERTA…ALERTA…¡-se escuchaba mientras las luces rojas y la alarma sonaran en toda la prisión.

Natsu escucho pisadas provenir de las escaleras y que pronto estarían ahí-Nozomi, detendré a los guardias, tienes que destruir la lacrima-dijo Natsu señalando la enorme lacrima que era del tamaño de una casa pequeña.

Nozomi sabía que tenían que destruirla pero era la primera vez que atacaba a un objeto mágico como esa lacrima-está bien-dijo activando su magia sabiendo que tendría que hacer muchos intento para destruirla.

-contamos contigo…-Natsu volvió a cubrir su rostro antes de salir de la habitación-"no dudes Nozomi, puedes hacerlos"-pensó empezando a correr por las escaleras donde las pisadas se volvían más fuertes hasta que vio a los guardias y _caballeros runa_.

-DETENTE AHÍ, ESTAS ARRESTADO ¡- grito uno de los _caballeros runa_ que estaba secundado por alrededor de caballeros más y unos veinte guardias normales que bajaban rápidamente las escaleras.

Natsu sonrió bajo su fachada lista para su revancha y cobrar todas las que el consejo le debe a él y a Fairy Tail –HABLAN MUCHO…AAHHHH ¡-grito con su puño dirigido a los del consejo.

Nozomi escucho un fuerte estruendo fuera de la habitación, esto interrumpió su concentración ya que una técnica normal no funcionaría con la lacrima –"Natsu-kun…"-pensó antes de voltear a ver a la lacrima nuevamente, extender a la ancho sus brazos con las palmas abiertas- _con la ira oscura del shinigami en mi mano derecha…-_ su mano derecha se cubrió de su magia de caos- _y con la noche azul en mi mano izquierda…_ -ahora fue la mano izquierda y levantaba ambas al mismo tiempo sobre su cabeza mientras una esfera de energía azul oscura empezaba a juntarse en ellas y se hacía más grande- _JUNTAS TRAIGAN EL CAOS…_ -la esfera de magia había tomado un gran tamaño de mitad de grande que la lacrima- _NOVA OSCURA DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-_ grito la oji-azul lanzando su técnica hacia la lacrima que causo una poderosa explosión destruyendo la lacrima-lo logre…-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su festejo no duro mucho ya que de la entrada salió una enorme nube de humo-Natsu-kun…me olvide de él- dijo la Nozomi corriendo a la entrada.

-acabe con ell…haa-Nozomi choco con Natsu ya que iba corriendo. Ambos cayeron al suelo-eso dolió…estas bien-dijo Natsu aun en el piso mientras que Nozomi estaba arriba de él evitando que pudiera levantarse.

Nozomi se recuperó antes de ver que estaba arriba de Natsu-lo siento…-dijo apenada quitándose rápidamente de encima del peli-rosa. Natsu vio la destruida lacrima al ver escombros de esta en el piso y sonreír grandemente. Nozomi vio esto y sonrió de igual manera-lo logre…-dijo viendo su logro y ver sus manos y ver a Natsu con unas cuantas heridas-estas herido-dijo al ver como tenia algunos pequeños golpes en su rostro y sostenia su brazo derecho.

-estoy bien…se pusieron un poco agresivos al final-Natsu dijo riéndose ya que la herida en su brazo fue un poderoso golpe causado por magia que venía de todas direcciones por parte de los magos. Intento usar su fuego para protegerse pero de todos modos sufrió daño.

La peli-negra oji-azul se culpó ya que si no hubiera tardado tanto hubiera podido ayudar a Natsu-lo lamento Natsu…yo…-fue detenida en seco al sentir como el peli-rosa colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

-no fue tu culpa-dijo Natsu sonriendo-solo falta rescatar a Jellal y ahora tenemos el camino libre gracias a ti…Nozomi-dijo mientras veía a la oji-azul con cariño-además…las cosas serán más fáciles ahora-dijo sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía el símbolo del consejo (una cruz egipcia) pero lo diferente de esta era que terminaba en una llave de tres dientes. La maga del caos no creía lo que veía-llamemos a Ultear…es hora de que ellas hagan un poco de escándalo-dijo Natsu sonriendo de manera juguetona.

CON ULTEAR Y MEREDY.

Las magas escucharon la alarma por lo que ahora estaban ocultas dentro de una pequeña habitación viendo a los guardias y magos correr a donde estaban los intrusos-RÁPIDO QUE ESPERAN ¡-grito uno de los guarias-LOS INTRUSOS DERROTARON A UN ESCUADRÓN ENTERO ASÍ QUE DEBEN SER VARIOS ENEMIGOS LOS QUE NOS ESTÁN INVADIENDO ¡-el que parecía el líder había recibido informes de esto por lo que asumió que eran una banda de bandidos o magos oscuros y que venían en gran cantidad.

-demonios debemos salir de aquí y aun no tenemos una llave-dijo Ultear que veía desde la puerta de una habitación de limpieza.

BIC…BIC…BIC…

Sonó la _lacrima de comunicación_ que llamo la atención de unos cuantos guardias. Ultear la tomo y contesto rápidamente-que…estamos atrapadas y casi haces que nos descubran-dijo Ultear susurrando viendo como los guardias volvían con su escuadrón.

Se escuchaban respiraciones y pisadas ya que Natsu y Nozomi corrían al punto de encuentro-tenemos una llave…-dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a las magas.

-como, solamente saldados de alto mando tiene una-dijo Meredy aun susurrando ya que los guardias aun no terminaban de pasar.

-Natsu-kun peleo contra un escuadrón y derroto a todos y descubrió que un mago del consejo tenía una llave…vamos a las celdas para liberar a Jellal-dijo Nozomi cuya respiración era agitada pero sonaba feliz-tenemos un nuevo plan…-dijo ganando la atención de las dos que veían como los guardias terminaban de pasar y salir de su escondite.

-cual plan…-pregunto Ultear ya que tenían que buscar una nueva forma de salir.

-ji ji, el plan es…-Natsu rio y conto el plan que Nozomi y él habían planeado. Parecía descabellado pero funcionaria pero ahora ellas la harían de carnada.

ZONA DE RETENCIÓN.

La zona de retención era la columna vertebral de la prisión que ahora ya no podrá ser llamada la más segura de Fiore. Había guardias y magos del consejo cubriendo todas las entradas. Los magos durmieron a todos los reos dentro de los _prismas mágicos_ y elevaron a los más peligrosos hasta lo más alto casi tocando el techo…todos menos uno- estas seguro de esto-dijo un ser humanoide con forma de sapo, de color verde y manchas de color verde oscuro que tenía en manos una especie de jaula de un tamaño lo suficientemente grande para retener a una bestia de gran tamaño.

-es mejor lidiar con un solo criminal prófugo a que todos estén libres nuevamente-dijo otro ser humanoide pero esta vez de color rosa brillante y manchas verdes. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas del _consejo mágico_ flotando en algo parecido a un trono pero lo más importante es a quien estaban viendo en este momento. Vean a uno de los prismas mágicos que retenían a un mago que junto a su gremio oscuro eran de los más temidos del reino-pagaran por esta osadía contra la autoridad del _consejo mágico_ y tú nos ayudaras-dijo esta última parte viendo a un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro puntiagudo y un mecho que estaba en medio de su frente, tés morena oscura, un rostro con rasgos muy filosos que la hacían ver de manera amenazante que lo hacían peor con unos ojos oscuro rasgados parecidos a los de una cobra.

No tenía ropa que cubriera su abdomen dejando al descubierto sus musculo que tenían considerables cicatrices. Tenía unos desgastados y rasgados pantalones que originalmente eran blancos. Un mago oscuro en todos los sentidos cuya maldad y magia son de temer. El humanoide verde saco su llave y a coloco en el prisma mientras el muro frontal de este desaparecida dejándolo libre-vamos Cobra…tienes trabajo-dijo y como si fuera un interruptor el mencionado levanto rápidamente la cabeza con una amplia y malévola sonrisa.

Respiro y olfateo el aire-Natsu _salamander_ Dragneel…muy interesante…JA JA JA JA…JA JA JA…-rio malévolamente antes de ver a los encargados del consejo que ahora se arrepentían de lo que hicieron-paro antes…PAGARAN USTEDES –grito arremetiendo con su magia contra los del consejo cuya última expresión facial fue una de miedo inmenso.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhh ¡-

Resonó el grito por todo el lugar pero nunca llegando al exterior debido a que toda la zona de retención era a prueba de ruido al 100 % por lo que ninguno de los guardias o magos sabían que pasaba.

Cobra veía a los demás presos y a las llaves de los encargados. Las levanto antes de destruirlas con su magia _venenosa_ \- solo basto yo para acabar contigo…Natsu-dijo el nombre de quien lo derroto listo para la revancha.

CON NATSU Y NOZOMI.

Los magos estaban cruzando un enorme pasillo listo para llegar a la zona de retención-hay varios guardias a la derecha-dijo Nozomi captando los olores de todos al igual que Natsu.

-acabaremos con ellos igual que los demás…vamos-dijo antes de que los dos dieran la vuelta y los guaridas y magos los tuvieran a la vista separado por unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-NO SE….AAAHHHH-el guardia no pudo terminar ya que la puerta que defendían exploto y dentro de la habitación una onda de magia roja oscura salía de la zona de retención hacia los dos.

Natsu se coloca delante de Nozomi y moviendo rápidamente su brazo cubierto de fuego-"probemos esta técnica"….ESCAMAS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ¡-aparecieron un circulo mágico del cual salieron varios proyectiles de fuego con forma de media-luna chocando con la onda de magia roja oscura. Ambos ataque se cancelaron entre si causando una onda de choque haciendo que los dos magos se cubrieran de la nube de polvo residual. Natsu percibió un olor que no creyó volver a oler nunca más y un sonido aún más preocupante que se acercaba rápidamente oculto entre el polvo-CUIDADO…¡-Natsu empujo a Nozomi hacia atrás cambiando de lugar con ella antes de que del polvo saliera una serpiente purpura con alas, su gran mandíbula estaba abierta mostrando sus dos colmillos que se clavaron en el hombre derecho del peli-rosa. Lo mordió con tal fuerza que lo arrastro hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el muro generando un cráter-AAAHHH ¡-grito Natsu del dolor de la mordida cuya fuerza demoledora se sentía brutal y el veneno lo hacía peor.

Natsu sintió como su cuerpo además del dolor le empezó a pesar-suel…ta…m…-intentaba quitarla pero sus brazos perdieron sus fuerzas y sus piernas no aguantaron su peso y cayó al piso mientras la gran serpiente de varios metros de largo seguía mordiéndolo.

Nozomi veía aterrada como Natsu era mordido y caía empezando a quedarse inconsciente. Salto rápidamente para salvar a Natsu-SUÉLTALO YA ¡- grito tratando de golpear a la serpiente que lo esquivo soltando a Natsu y volviendo a la zona de restricción. Nozomi volvió su vista a Natsu que estaba cayendo inconsciente y su respiración era pesada-Natsu-kun no te duermas mírame-dijo usando sus manos para sostener su cabeza y moverla tratando de que no cerrara por completo los ojos-no no no, vamos…Natsu-kun…-sus ojos su empezaron a llenar de lágrimas que empezaban a bajar por su rostro y ver la herida en su hombro donde la piel se empezaba a ver morada por el veneno y se empezaba a extender a lo largo de su brazo. En ese momento recordó algo que podía servir, rasgo la ropa de Natsu y se acercaba para chupar el veneno-"no te dejare morir…no lo permitiré"-pensaba lista para iniciar.

-yo no te recomendaría eso- se escuchó una voz y pisadas que se acercaban a ella-si chupas el veneno de Cubelitos terminaras igual que ese idiota pirómano-no sabía de quien era pero Natsu reaccionó a esta evitando caer por completo inconsciente.

-Co…Cobra…tu-Natsu se trataba de levantar pero era inútil cayó al piso.

-Natsu-kun…no te muevas el veneno se esparcirá más rápido-dijo Nozomi viendo como trataba de levantarse-quédate quieto-le pidió casi rogándole pero al verlo de pie pero temblando.

-Cobra…aun…AUN NO TÉRMINO…-grito mientras su cuerpo se encendía en llamas. Llamas tan poderosas que el calor se sentía en toda la habitación.

Cobra que tenía una mirada y expresión de triunfo y alegría paso a una de enojo al ver su brazo lastimado –así que no eres tan idiota-dijo enojado al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Nozomi noto como su brazo volvía a su color normal –"entiendo, eleva su temperatura corporal para eliminar el veneno"-pensó alegre al ver que Natsu seguía entrando en la descripción de una caja de sorpresas-"pero…es mucha magia a este paso"-

-no te dejare-Cobra activo su magia venenosa en sus pies y correr para atacar a Natsu y finiquitarlo-MANDÍBULA GIRATORIA DEL DRAGÓN VENENOSO- listo con una patada giratoria su magia venenosa se acumuló en sus pies lanzando una onda venenosa hacia Natsu cuyas llamas se hacían más débiles y no lo podrían defender de esto.

-AGARRE DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-Cobra vio a la chica de cabellera negra y azul meterse en medio de su camino con su venganza y ver como usando su mano derecha abierta cubierta de magia azul oscura bloqueaba la magia venenosa de Cobra que se quedó impactado al ver qué clase de magia era.

En eso las llamas se extinguieron y el brazo de Natsu había recuperado su color normal al eliminar el veneno y la herida de los colmillos se había cerrado debido al calor pero había usado una gran cantidad de magia y en su estado pudo usar la suficiente para eliminar el veneno, pero el veneno había causado los suficiente estragos para que callera al piso de frente-Natsu-kun…Natsu-kun despierta-vio cómo su brazo afectado por el veneno sano-porque no despierta-le dio la vuelta y verlo inconsciente pero ahora ya respiraba con más facilidad pero aun de manera pesada.

-el veneno estuvo el suficiente tiempo dentro de ese idiota y al usar de manera igual de idiota su magia estará mucho tiempo desmallado…lo suficiente para que acabe con él y contigo pequeña a no ser que quieras diver…-no termino de hablar ya que una ráfaga de magia azul oscura casi lo atrapaba.

Nozomi sostuvo a Natsu pasando su brazo alrededor de ella para llevarlo a una parte segura del pasillo donde lo coloco para que descansara. Su cabello peli-rosa cubría su ojo izquierdo y la mitad de su rostro por lo que lo movió y verlo ahora descansar ahora ella tenía a un enemigo enfrente de ella-espera aquí…saldremos de esta…todos-dijo tomando la llave del bolsillo de Natsu.

-ja ja ja ha ha, que conmovedor, ver a una novia preocupándose por su novio…no te preocupes los dos estarán juntos para siempre…cuando los mate-dijo Cobra parado en Cubelitos.

Nozomi se sentía segura y su expresión lo mostraba…seriedad y una mirada centrada-ya lo veremos lombriz de pantano-dijo burlándose del mago oscuro que se de verdad se había enojado.

Apretó los puños y su magia apareció-pequeña mocosa…PAGARAS-grito antes de que Cubelitos volara hacia Nozomi que también corría con sus puños cubiertos por su magia.

-AAAAAAHHHH/OOOOHHHHH-los dos gritaron antes de que sus puños colisionaran generando otra explosión más fuerte que la anterior que se escuchó por toda la prisión.

CON MEREDY Y ULTEAR.

Las dos magas corrían por uno de los pasillos cuando escucharon un poderoso estruendo-que fue eso-dijo Meredy al escuchar el estruendo.

-concéntrate Meredy pronto estaremos en la entrada y acabamos-dijo Ultear ya que su objetivo era destruir todos los puertos y embarcaciones para que nadie los siguiera. Ultear se negó ya que antes solo había un barco pero encontraron varios esta vez y ahora solo faltaba el puerto principal de la entrada norte-además los guardias ya no serán problema-dijo recordando lo que le hizo a los guardias riendo de manera oscura.

Meredy tembló al escuchar esta risa ya que congelar a los guardias y dejarlos atrapados en las habitaciones era algo un poco tenebroso-pudimos noquearlos únicamente-dijo susurro Meredy para sí misma.

Cambiaron de dirección antes de ver la entrada principal de la prisión que era una enorme puerta de madera con el símbolo del consejo gravado en ella-acabemos con esto…ICE MAKE: JARDÍN DE ROSAS ¡-grito destruyendo la puerta de la entrada para que las dos vieran el muelle que por alguna razón estaba vacío pero el mar no-creo que esto será más difícil-dijo al ver dos barcos con el emblema del consejo en sus velas y aunque estaban lejos podían ver a los magos en el frente del barco. Ultear saco su orbe mágico que empezaba a frotar en el aire donde varios más aparecieron y la rodeaban-Meredy estas lista-pregunto a la peli-rosa que temblaba al ver los barcos.

-si...vamos Ultear- sacudió su cabeza calmando sus nervios e invocando sus espadas sensoriales que de igual manera frotaban en el aire.

La peli-purpura sonrió antes de extender sus manos al frente igual que Meredy mientras sus lacrimas y las espadas salían disparadas a las embarcaciones cuyos magos tenían sus báculos al frente listos parta iniciar la batalla.

ZONA DE RETENCIÓN.

Los ataques anteriores regresaron a los dos a la zona de retención donde Nozomi vio como era el lugar; una enorme habitación cilíndrica cubierta de mármoles rojos (así la vi en el anime ya que no hay una clara descripción o imagen de esta) y _prismas mágicos_ frotando en esta y hasta lo más alto algunos de estos alejados de los demás y entre ellos un chico de cabello azul y un tatuaje rojo que atravesaba su ojo derecho-ese es Jellal-dijo buscando empezando a pensar una manera de llegar tan alto ya que eran más de cincuenta o más metros de altura.

De la entrada apareció Cobra arriba de Cubelitos volando hasta quedar sobrevolando arriba de Nozomi-muy interesante niña, es la primera vez que veo una magia _dragón-Slayer_ como la tuya –dijo intrigado ya que esa magia era muy rara-cuál es tu nombre-pregunto empezando a pasar por los _prismas-mágicos._

-Nozomi…Nozomi Black y acabare contigo…Cobra-dijo antes de que sus pies se cubrieran de magia de caos dando un gran salto con un fuerte impulso gracias a su magia –GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-grito lanzando una patada con su pie derecho que fallo ya que Cubelitos lo esquivo fácilmente.

-con ataques como esos nunca…ME ALCANZARAS…COLMILLO DEL DRAGÓN VENENOSO ¡-grito Erik ( Cobra) moviendo de atrás pendular su mano derecha de tal manera que tres estelas hechas de magia y veneno salieran de las yemas de sus dedos impactando a Nozom i que aún seguía en el aire.

-HYYYAAA¡-grito cayendo en picada hacia el piso estando ahora a unos pocos metros del impacto-"tengo que…hacer algo"-pensó aun cayendo estando cada vez más cerca del suelo y recordar algo. Dio un giro en el aire recuperando la estabilidad y activar su magia de caos en sus pies nuevamente-"te tomare una carta prestada…Natsu-kun"….aaaahhh-la magia de sus pies se volvía mas fuerte lo suficiente para bajar la velocidad pero no lo suficiente y ahora solo estaba a tres metros del suelo-YA…-grito antes de que una gran ola de magia azul oscura apareciera cubriéndola toda y se escuchaba el estruendo al chocar contra el suelo.

Cobra sonreía pensando que la ciad la había matado-no me serviste ni par…que es e…AAAHHHH ¡-grito al sentir un poderosos golpe en el lado derecho de su cara-"imposible…como sobrevivió a la caída y como llego tan alto y que es esta endemoniada velocidad"-pensaba el mago renegado.

Nozomi repasaba lo que había hecho. Usando su magia a todo poder a centímetros del piso creo un trampolín donde usando el impulso de la caída libre pudo hacer un gran salto más poderoso que el anterior ganando mayor altura al saltar y una velocidad varias veces más alta que la anterior. Esto se le ocurrió al recordar cómo Natsu la salvo cuando se conocieron al usar su magia de amortiguador, pero ella lo uso de trampolín-que paso…apenas…ESTOY CALENTANDO…COLMILLO DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-grito usando la técnica que él pero esta vez eran tres estelas de magia azul oscura que también impactaron a Cubelitos lanzándolos hacia atrás chocando con la pared. Nozomi pudo usar uno de los _prismas mágicos_ para evitar caer estando ahora a más de cuarenta metros de altura.

Cobra y Cubelitos se recuperaron antes de volver a volar-tienes agallas niña…agallas que te arrancare-dijo de manera siniestra antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE VENENO-exclamo disparando su rugido hacia Nozomi que salto del prisma esquivándolo-no escaparas-dijo antes de perseguirla teniendo ventaja ya que podía moverse con mayor libertad que Nozomi que usaba los prismas para moverse pero era muy difícil.

Dio un salto para pasar a otro prisma que estaba arriba de ella pero la serpiente voladora la intercepto golpeándola con su cola-eso no en todo…AGARRE DEL DRAGÓN DE VENENO ¡-grito antes de que un círculo mágico rojo oscuro apareciera en su mano antes de que su magia venenosa apareciera en forma de una garra tomándola por la cintura-JA JA JA- reía antes de dar un giro y estrellarla contra el muro-

-KYYAA-grito al estrellarse quedando incrustada en la pared-no…puedo…ha…no ganar…tengo que hacer algo-dijo de manera pesada ya que la situación era muy poco favorable debido al terreno y la ventaja que tenía Cobra al tener a Cubelitos que ahora se alimentaba de su veneno para recuperar sus fuerzas. Se movió un poco pero resbalo quedando colgando de la pared y del cráter que había creado con su impacto.

Cobra dejo escapar una risita burlona-sabía que eras una novata-dijo liberando una enorme cantidad de magia que cubrían sus brazos que al ver como empezaban a cambiar a garras semejantes a la de un dragón cubiertas de escamas rojo oscuro-descuida…únicamente te dejare medio muerta para que pueda disfrutar de ti un poco-dijo sacando su lengua viendo el cuerpo de Nozomi cosa que le desagrado a la oji-azul-y después te matare al igual que a _salamander_ –dijo viendo a la entrada donde estaba Natsu-sabes que…no perderé esta oportunidad…acabare con él ahora-dijo antes de que Cubelitos empezara el descenso a toda velocidad.

-NO…ESPERA…Natsu-kun…NATSU-KUN DESPIERTA ¡-grito esperando que sus gritos alcanzaran a Natsu pero al ver a Cobra más lejos de ella y más cerca del piso le aterro-no toques a Natsu-grito soltándose para ir en picada.

Cobra volteo para verla ganando velocidad-es inútil-dijo levantado sus brazos con su magia venenosa-DOBLE COLMILLO DEL DRAGÓN DE VENENO-exclamo moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo formando una "X" de poder mágico golpeando a Nozomi lanzándola hacia lo más alto donde estaban los prismas que mantenían a los más peligrosos de todos.

-NOOOOOO ¡-grito antes de volver a chocar y ver a Cobra cada vez más cerca del piso.

CON NATSU.

Natsu estaba abierto levemente los ojos al escuchar una voz que por alguna razón le costaba identificar pero al final sabia de quien era-No…Nozomi…-dijo levemente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

CON NOZOMI.

La maga había chocado con el techo creando un cráter nuevamente-"maldición…que puedo hacer, no podre llegar a tiempo"-pensó antes de que su cabeza hiciera "clic" y recordaba una pequeña platica que tuvo con Natsu.

FLASBACK. UN DÍA ATRÁS.

Los cuatro magos seguían con su camino para llegar a Haregon para salvar a Jellal y como siempre Natsu y Nozomi sostenían una amena conversación-Natsu-kun, que clase de experimento planeas hacer para que podamos mejorar la _sobre marcha_ -pregunto viendo a Natsu que tenía sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-necesitamos un lugar alto para saltar y podamos volar-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande y Nozomi paso de tranquila a preocupada.

-lo único que pasara serás tú cayendo de cara al piso-dijo Ultear enojando a Natsu.

Natsu gruño antes de volver su atención Nozomi-bueno, no volar como tal, si no planear-dijo sorprendiendo a Nozomi-si tenemos mucha velocidad y un lugar amplio podemos planear-dijo Natsu entusiasmado por poder hacer su experimento.

Nozomi estaba preocupada por el peli-rosa pero esa sonrisa por alguna razón la eliminaba y también ella quería probar lo que era la más cercano a volar.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

Nozomi se dejó caer nuevamente pero esta vez su magia del caos se acumulaba en sus puños, pies y en su espalda empezaban a formarse unas alas hechas de magia-SOBRE MARCHA ¡-grito antes de que las alas se terminaran de formar y de sus puños y pies la magia saliera disparada por un momento para ganar velocidad que combinada con la velocidad de la caída libre la presión sobre ella era enorme-AAAAHHHHH ¡-gritaba ganando más y más velocidad. Cobra estaba ya en el piso pero en ese momento casi al mismo tiempo Nozomi ya estaba arriba de el-HHYYYAAAA¡-grito lanzando un poderoso puñetazo que el mago oscuro bloqueo con sus brazos cubiertos de escamas pero la fuerza era tal que todo el piso debajo de ellos se destruyó. Cubelitos voló para evitar ser daño colateral pero Cobra que recibió el impacto de lleno ahora estaba dentro de un cráter aun deteniendo el puño de Nozomi-te destruiré si le tocas un cabello a Natsu-kun-amenazo viendo como de la frente de Cobra de su lado derecho tenía una herida y sangre brotando de esta.

-no seas…-decía Cobra viendo al destruido piso-ENGREÍDA ¡-exclamo lanzando una patada golpeando a Nozomi del lado derecho de su estómago lanzándola a un lado. Sintió como la sangre bajaba hasta llegar a su ojo-teme…-dijo viendo a Nozomi que aún tenía sus alas de magia y sus puños y pies aun cubiertos por esta.

Nozomi empezó a correr alistando su puño izquierdo. La velocidad extra de la magia en sus pies incremento la fuerza del golpe-no soy engreída…solamente que no te dejare que lastimes a Natsu-kun ni a nadie más-dijo chocando su puño con el puño escamoso de Cobra-así que me asegurare…-decía poniendo más fuerza-de que no…SALGAS DE AQUÍ-grito ahora lanzando un poderosos puñetazo izquierdo golpeándole la cara lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Cobra movió su mandíbula-cuanto poder…"aun en _dragon-force_ fue muy poderoso ese último golpe" …acaso eso es…tck…-no termino al sentir un poderoso impacto en el estómago y ver a Nozomi con su brazo derecho extendido golpeándolo.

-alas del…-sus alas se extendieron-DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-las alas se cerraron sobre Cobra golpeándolo y enviándolo a estrellarse contra el muro. Cubelitos caía en picada con la mandíbula abierta mostrando sus dos grandes colmillos-y tu…pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Natsu-kun-dijo antes de ponerse en posición-DISPAROS DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS-grito lanzando de su mano izquierda un proyectil hecho de su magia de caos golpeando a la serpiente alada que cayó al suelo.

Cobra ya se había recuperado y había visto como su mascota era derribada. Se apresuró listo para atacar a Nozomi que ya esperaba a Cobra cuya magia apareció cubriendo su puño derecho-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE VENENO ¡-grito arremetiendo con su puño derecho que Nozomi bloqueo fácilmente con su ala derecha-maldita…-dijo viendo a Nozomi que tomo una bocanada de aire-"maldición"…-ahora su puño izquierdo se cubrió de veneno que se extendia de manera mas violenta que lo normal.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS¡-

-CUERNO AFILADO DEL DRAGÓN DE VENENO¡-

Los ataques impactaron a una distancia increíblemente cercana causando una explosión más poderosa que las anteriores incrementando el cráter delo suelo y el estruendo de la explosión fue tal que cierto peli-rosa logro escucharla.

Nozomi fue gravemente afectada por la explosión a tal grado que sus alas empezaban a desvanecerse y la magia de sus puños y pies empezaba a fluctuar y Erick estaba en las mismas ya que sus brazos volvían lentamente a la normalidad-acabaste niña…yo aún puedo seguir-dijo Cobra al ver a Nozomi respirar difícilmente pero su mirada decidida seguía igual que cuando inicio la pelea, esto enojo a Cobra ya que por más que quisiera romperla –porque sigues a ese idiota-dijo haciendo tiempo para recuperar un poco de poder-con tu poder podrías conseguir lo que quieras cuando quieras y con los magos oscuros más poderosos atrapados aquí-dijo viendo al techo donde encontraba a con la mirada a sus antiguos compañeros y líder. Angel, Midnight, Racer, Hoteye y su líder Brain uno de los pilares de la _alianza Balan_ y varios más magos oscuros confinados a pudrirse como la basura que eran y resignados a no hacer nada esperando la muerte-yo no soy como ellos que ahora se sienten avergonzados por lo que hicieron, no, yo acepto todo lo que he hecho-dijo Cobra ganado el tiempo que quería.

Nozomi solo se quedó escuchado aun respirando con dificultad ya que esta era su primera batalla seria pero lo que decía Cobra le pareció tan triste –tienes razón-dijo sorprendido a Cobra sacándole una sonrisa.

Extendió -entonces te unira…-

-no en eso…-dijo Nozomi desanimando a Cobra pasando nuevamente a enojado-tienes razón conque estén avergonzados-dijo viendo a todos los reclusos noqueados y ver a Jellal-ellos están pagando por lo que hicieron y hasta donde sé yo debería estar con ellos…pagando por lo que hice-dijo mirando como sus puños empezaban a perder su magia y sus alas empezaban a hacerse pequeñas. Solo podría mantener esa técnica un poco más antes de llegar a su límite-pero ahora tengo a personas especiales que me cubren la espalda-dijo pensando en Meredy y Ultear que ahora seguían peleando –y una de esas personas me devolvió algo que jamás creí recuperar…asi que no importa que no importa quién sea no dejare que se interpongan en nuestro camino en especial alguien tan patético que no puede ver más allá de su nariz-dijo enfureciendo a Cobra liberando todo su poder restante.

El mago oscuro apretó sus puños hasta que le sangraban las palmas y apretaba sus dientes tratando de o perder el control pero era tarde-tuuu…-dijo enojado juntando toda su magia en su boca algo que Nozomi noto.

La maga del caos trato de ganar distancia para esquivar el ataque ya que por el poder que sentía era ganar distancia tampoco era buena idea. Corrió hacia atrás pero cayó al suelo-pero que…no-dijo al ver como sus pies casi no tenían magia dejándolos al descubierto casi por completo-no podre esquivarlo-dijo al ver como la magia en sus puños empezaba a desvanecerse debido a la fatiga, pero en ese momento aleteo teniendo una idea increíblemente arriesgada pero no tenía otra opción y el tiempo se le acababa al ver como la magia venenosa se hacía más fuerte alrededor de Cobra-tiene que funcionar-dijo antes de ponerse en guardia colocando sus alas de magia enfrente de ella.

-ESO NO TE SERVIRÁ…RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE VENENO ¡-exclamo liberando el rugido más poderoso que nunca antes hubiera disparado con un gran radio que abarcaba casi todo el ancho de la habitación.

Nozomi veía el ataque acercarse sabiendo que solo podía recibirlo de frente. El rugido choco contra las alas de Nozomi que bloqueaban el rugido que la movía hacia atrás debido a su fuerza. Las alas empezaban a desaparecer al sentir como su magia fluctuaba de manera peligrosa y apenas mantenían su forma de alas. Sus puños perdieron su magia debido al cansancio quedando únicamente son sus alas-no…me…RENDIRÉ ¡-grito antes de que sus alas de magia recuperaran su poder volviendo a tomar su forma de alas y crecieran notablemente más grandes que al principio-AAAAHHHH ¡-grito entes de que el rugido fuera desviado hacia arriba de la zona de retención golpeando contra uno de los muros e impactando uno de los _prismas mágicos_ vacíos cayendo al piso detrás de Cobra interrumpiendo el ataque debido al impacto a gran altura sobre Cpbra-NNOOOOO ¡-grito antes de que una nube de humo surgiera del impacto.

Nozomi cayo de rodillas y las alas de magia se encogieron a unas muy diminutas que cabían en su espalda. Estaba al límite pero ahora podía calmarse un poco-se acabó…yo gano…-dijo tratando de levantarse pero no podía, la fatiga era mucha. Su celebración no duro al escuchar algo provenir de los escombros-no puede ser…imposible-dijo cansada al ver a Cobra salir de los escombros y cuyos brazos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Nozomi no lo creía-este es el poder de un veterano-dijo tratando de moverse al ver como Cobra activaba nuevamente su magia cubriendo su puño derecho; era considerablemente más débil que al inicio pero si eso golpeaba a Nozomi era claro que no sobreviviría-Maldición…muévanse…YAA-se gritó a si misma al sentir el dolor en sus piernas que habían echo mucho esfuerzo al recibir varios impactos de caída con ellas-mmmhhh-viendo cómo se acercaba Cobra que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Cobra fue ganando velocidad ya a unos pocos metros de ella para que su ataque la acabara-PORQUE NO TE MUERES-dijo alzando su puño a unos pocos centímetros de ella que observaba directamente a Cobra negándose a rendirse. Estaba tan centrada en lo que pasaba frente a ella que no escucho lo que estaba detrás de ellas al igual que Cobra que ya nada le importaba que acertar ese golpe.

Eran pisadas como si alguien estuviera corriendo-PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ…-Nozomi abrió grandemente sus ojos al escuchar la voz que venía detrás de ella-SOBRE MARCHA… -miro cono una figura de cabellera rosa con alas de fuego la pasada quedando entre ella y Cobra que no creía lo que veía-GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ¡-con una poderosa patada cubierta en llamas mandándolo a volar hacia atrás estrellándose con el interior del _prisma-mágico_.

Nozomi reaccionó a la situación viendo a Cobra dentro del prisma. Busco en su bolsillo la llave-NATSU-KUN…TOMA-grito lanzándole la llave-ENCIÉRRALO-grito viendo a Natsu atrapar la llave.

-ENTENDIDO ¡-corrio con la llave en manos.

-CUIDADO ¡-escucho a Nozomi ya que Cubelitos había vuelto y ahora estaba lista para volver a morder a Natsu.

-NO LO HARAS-dijo golpeando a la serpiente en todo el osico y tomándola de la cola-OYE COBRA…-llamo al mago oscuro que se volvia a levantar-ATRAPA ESTO-grito lanzándole a Cubelitos.

-AAAHHH-volvio a gritar antes de volver a estrellarse con el interior del prisma y Cubelitos esta vez también entraba a este-NOOOO-grito al ver a Natsu colocar la llave en uno de los muros del prisma.

-SE ACABO-dijo girando la llave antes de que el prisma se sellara nuevamente atrapando a Cobra y su mascota.

Golpeo la pared-NOOOOOOOOO-grito pero no lo podían escuchar. Los dos magos miraban como golpeaba inútilmente el prisma sin resultados.

Natsu tenía una sonrisa por esto, volvió a ver a Nozomi que sonreía pero su vista se empezó a nublar nuevamente. Su fuego se extinguió y empezó a tambalearse-no otra…vez-dijo antes de caer de cara contra el piso. Nozomi se asustó al verlo caer.

No sabe de dónde saco fuerzas para levantarse y correr a donde estaba. Paso escombros y tropezó algunas veces pudo llegar a donde estaba el peli-rosa-Natsu-kun…Natsu-kun despierta-le dio la vuelta y verlo inconsciente-despierta…por favor-dijo abrazando su cabeza intentando no llorara pero fallo en ello dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Natsu sintió calidez y un aroma dulce. Unos delgados brazos sujetándolo-hueles bien…Nozomi-dijo antes de que la peli-negra de mechones azules lo alejara y verlo despierto-lo hiciste bien Nozomi-dijo viendo la destrucción causada por su pelea-parece que somos iguales…Ultear nos matara-dijo esperando los regaños de su compañera de equipo pero sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas de Nozomi caer sobre su mejilla.

-baka…estas bien…creí…creí-trataba de decir pero las palabras se le retorcían o se atoraba.

Natsu le sonrió bobamente-no llores-dijo limpiándole el camino de lágrimas que tenía-salgamos de aquí-dijo antes de ver el techo con los demás prisioneros-todos-dijo antes de que Nozomi viera al mago peli-azul tatuado.

-nosotras nos encargaremos de eso-voltearon a la entrada y ver a Ultear y Meredy ambas con heridas y cansadas, sus ropas estaban sucias y desalineadas pero estaban bien-saquemos a ese idiota de aquí-dijo Ultear llegando a donde estaban los dos _dragón-slayers_. Natsu saco la llave-no me refiero a Jellal, me refiero a ti-dijo pisándole la cara-porque no hay nadie más idiota que tu-dijo poniendo presión.

-Ultear, basta-dijo Nozomi retirando su pie de la cara de Natsu que tenía una mueca de dolor-ahora como vamos a bajar a Jellal-dijo viendo que estaban hasta los más alto con los _de oración seis_.

-un años siendo compañeros y aun no les muestro todo-dijo colocando su puño derecho sobre su mano izquierda que estaba abierta-no solo puedo hacer flores…ICE MAKE: SPIRAL STAIRS ¡-dijo colocando ambas manos en el suelo donde un brillo azul y purpura saliera de este antes de que unas normes escaleras de caracol saliera debajo de Ultear que tomo la llave y ser elevada varios metros durante unos minutos.

Ultear ya estaba alcanzando la mayor altitud pasando algunos de los reclusos que seguían inconscientes por la magia de los guardias y ahora estaba llegando a lo más alto con viendo a los magos de _oración seis_ hasta encontrar al peli-azul tatuado quedando enfrente del prisma que lo retenía-tantos problemas por ti…pero no los compensaras-dijo colocando la llave en uno de los muros del prisma y dándole la vuelta. Una de las paredes se abrió dejándole entrar a este y sacarlo a rastras-pesa…-dijo antes de ponerlo en las escaleras de hielo-bajemos-dijo antes de poner ambas manos en el hielo para que la escalera empezara a desaparecer descendiendo lentamente.

Pasó unos minutos pero sabían que ya no tenían que preocuparse por nada y ahora Ultear había bajado con Jellal. Todos lo miraron en especial Nozomi ya que solo lo conocía por los relatos que lo involucraban-creen que ya haya recuperado la memoria-dijo Nozomi recordando que sabía perdido la memoria.

-no lo sé, pero lo mejor será salir de aquí-dijo Meredy ya que todos estaban muy heridos y cansados por lo que si llegaba otra nave del consejo no podrían repelerla.

-es cierto…pesa… necesitan ayuda-pregunto Ultear a Natsu y Nozomi que con ayuda de Meredy sostenían a Jellal.

Nozomi ayudaba a Natsu apoyándolo sobre su hombro-no…vámonos…todos-dijo viendo a Nozomi ya que ella no saldría de aquí si faltaba alguien al igual que Natsu.

-si…-dijo con una sonrisa que correspondió a su compañero que siempre que lo veía sonreír sentía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y aunque no lo supiera Natsu se sentía de la misma manera.

Todos caminaron por la prisión hasta salir por el mismo lugar por donde entraron donde Natsu y Nozomi se encontraron con los destrozos de la maga sensorial y la maga de hielo.

HORAS DESPUÉS. CERCA DE HAREGON.

El bote ahora estaba cerca del puerto de Haregon donde abarcarían en un lugar alejado donde se desharán del bote. Natsu y Nozomi estaban dormidos en una de las esquinas de bote ya que sus heridas, el cansancio de la pelea y sus mareos los dejaron noqueados. Nozomi se quedó dormida recargada sobre Natsu y ambos sonreían. Ultear no perdió la oportunidad de tomar varias fotos de los dos para luego usarlas a su gusto para avergonzarlos.

Jellal fue tratado de sus heridas al igual que Natsu y Nozomi y ahora dormía en la parte trasera del bote

-y que haremos mañana-dijo Meredy a Ultear que estaba a su lado controlando el bote. Ultear volteo a verla antes de que su _lacrima-magica_ apareciera y se empezara a multiplicar mientras que la peli-purpura tenía una sonrisa diabólica-Ultear…espera…KYYYAAAA-y grito con toda su fuerza peli-rosa mientras la noche empezaba a volverse día.

Con un nuevo amanecer enfrente de ellos el grupo de magos más disparejos de todo el tiempo comenzaría su viaje bajo una nueva luz que aunque el mundo no lo supieran de ellos fuera de sus errores estos ya no marcarían sus vidas. Serian esos brujos con capucha cómodos en las sombras pero siempre sirviendo al bien…son _crime sorciere_ …el futuro del mundo mágico.

FIN CAPÍTULO 3.

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tres de esta historia.

Jellal está libre y gracias al grupo de magos más temerarios del mundo.

Disculpen nuevamente la demora pero este mes sufrí de una enfermedad del estómago que me inhabilito escribir; bien le mando saludos a todos mis lectores y les recuerdo que dejen sus saludos, criticas, comentarios o regaños en los Reviews.

Últimamente he estado ayudando a un amigo que quiere iniciar a escribir Fanfics para esta gran página que es Fanfiction y eso me dio una idea de si alguien de ustedes mis estimados lectores tiene dudas o algo sobre cómo hacer una historia envíenme un PM y dejen su duda.

Recuerden anímense a escribir sus ideas a los que tengan planeado hace una historia anímense y no se detengan ya que uno no sabe si algo gustara o no a menos que nos animemos a publicarla y ser dedicado con ellas.

Bueno sin más que decir que decir aquí les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo que es:

Capítulo 4: los cuervos.

Sin más que decir me voy esperando que se cuiden y nos vemos pronto en mis próximas y de mis demás historias.

Sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciendo sayonara.

Capítulo 4: los cuervos.


	4. Chapter 4

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

 **-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 _Capítulo 4: los cuervos._

 _Bien volví con el cuarto capítulo de esta que ha sido mi historia que más rápido a ganados seguidores y personas que la tiene como favorita y agradezco por esto ya que me alegra que haya personas que les guste esta y mis demás historias y por ustedes siempre trato de mejorar en mi escritura, la trama y más y siempre tratare de mejorar para que mis historias sigan mejorando._

 _Les envió saludos a todos los que dejaron reviews en la actualización pasada que era el anuncio que pronto estaré borrando dejando únicamente los capítulos; le envió saludos a "DanteSparda1959", "viecenta1.8" y a "aten92" y al resto de los que les gusta esta historia y que la siguen._

 _Sin más que mencionar aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de esta historia…disfruten._

 _Capítulo 4: los cuervos._

 ** _Año 786. Diciembre 20._**

 ** _En alguna montaña nevada de Fiore._**

Vemos como la nieve caía sobre las grandes montañas de _Fiore_ y vemos como en ese desierto helado había cinco personas caminando por la nieve.

-como terminamos aquí-dijo una Meredy que se abrazaba a sí misma para mantener su calor debido a que no estaba vestida para el frio, si no que vestía con un conjunto igual que hace dos años, la única diferencia era que era unas tallas más grandes debido a que en estos últimos haya se ha estado convirtiendo en una bella mujer bien dotada además de que su cabello era más largo y sedoso.

-tenemos trabajo Meredy…además, no hace mucho frio-esta vez fue Ultear la que abro que seguía vistiendo igual que antes sintiéndose cómoda por este clima.

-es verdad Meredy…no hace mucho frio-dijo Nozomi que abrazaba por la espalda a Natsu para mantener su calor y Jellal caminaba al lado de Natsu ya que la nieve a su alrededor se derretía.

-SOY LA ÚNICA QUE SE ESTÁ CONGELANDO…ACHUU ¡-grito Meredy y al final estornudando mientras se preguntaban cómo terminaron en ese infierno helado.

-resiste Meredy, solo faltan unos cien o más kilómetros para salir de esta montaña y después otros cien sobre un terreno rocoso-dijo Natsu leyendo con una sonrisa un mapa de donde estaban-ya no puedo esperar para acabar con ellos-dijo Natsu elevando un poco su poder haciendo que la nieve debajo de él se empezara a derretir y que Nozomi y Jellal se tuvieran que alejar un poco de él para no quemarse.

Natsu, Nozomi, Jellal y Ultear hablaban de estrategias de peleas, cuantos serian y más cosas de combate para cuando estuvieran en donde se supone que sería su trabajo y lo que sorprendía a Meredy es que a ninguno de ellos les afectaba el frio infernal.

La maga sensorial solo temblaba por el frio mientras recordaba cómo es que terminaron en ese lugar para cazar a uno de los miembros oscuros más problemáticos de todo _Fiore_ … _Raven Tail_ …el gremio iniciado por el hijo del maestro Makarov…Ivan Dreayer y para buena o mala suerte de Meredy _Raven Tail_ estaba en uno de los terrenos más peligrosos y difíciles de todo el reino y eso que únicamente habían pasado veinticuatro horas de pasar de un ya pequeño descanso que tomaban cada seis meses a estar en el que tal vez sería su misión más difícil hasta la fecha.

 ** _24 horas antes._**

 ** _Frontera de Fiore._**

 ** _En algún pequeño pueblo._**

Vemos un pequeño pueblo fronterizo muy alejado de las grandes ciudades del reino, alejada los ojos del _consejo mágico y los caballeros runa_ debido a que tenían su propia guardia por lo que los carteles de _se busca_ con la cara de todos no estaban en ninguna parte por lo que para los locales solo eran viajeros.

Estaba amaneciendo en el pequeño pueblo; las tiendas y comerciantes se preparaban para otro día más de trabajo; los niños ya empezaban a salir a las calles para jugar antes de ir a la escuela. Era una aldea calmada con problemas como las demás pero nada serio y que se resolvían rápido.

Ahora vemos después de otro año más a Natsu, Nozomi, Meredy, Ultear y ahora a Jellal todos reunidos en un pequeño restaurante en la plaza central del pueblo donde había una fuente en el centro de esta.

Los cinco vestían prácticamente igual que hace un año a exención de Meredy que tuvo que conseguir un conjunto igual solamente que un poco más grande ya que según Ultear, se estaba desarrollado hermosamente.

Jellal ahora vestían con sus nuevas ropas de _Crime Sorciere_ ; era un conjunto que mostraba presencia y poder al igual que todos. Usaba unas botas de color café de estilo clásico que llegaban hasta antes de sus rodillas cubriendo un pantalón de tela azul oscuro que era muy sencillo ya que carecía de cualquier tipo de detalle llamativo.

Alrededor de su cintura usaba un raro cinturón con lo que parecían paneles triangulares en caída con un borde dorado; un panel de cada lado, por detrás y uno frontal que tenían con el emblema de _Crime Sorciere_ que era una especie de esqueleto con barba y un sombrero de brujo.

Tenía puesta una rara remera de color negra con extraños relieves que llegaba hasta su cuello y arriba de esta usaba una rara chaqueta de tela negra con extraños adornos dorados en forma de haces que estaban a los lados de esta y como toque final usaba también una capa que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas con borde dorado y capucha que le permitían cubrir su rostro.

Había recuperado sus recuerdos…pero su personalidad era diferente…ya libre del hechizo de Ultear sabía que no podía volver a ser el monstro que era antes…se unió a ellos y entonces formaron el gremio independiente del cual únicamente su nombre únicamente estaba en mitos y rumores… _Crime Sorciere._

-que bien es comer algo que no tuvimos que cazar antes-dijo Meredy que era la que más trataba de disfrutar su pequeño descanso de unos días. Meredy desde que llegaron todos empezó a comer toda clase de dulces y postres debido a que casi no podían comerlos en sus viajes.

Natsu estaba devorando todo tipo de alimentos pero ahora gracias a Nozomi comía un poco más lento pero eso no evitara que fuera una montaña de comida de la cual Nozomi tomaba alguno de los platos de Natsu para disfrutar de la comida sin importar que fuese ya al pasar el tiempo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba comer.

Jellal y Ultear simplemente tomaban un café y los cinco hablaban alegres-en este año logramos desintegrar más del sesenta por ciento de gremios todos los gremios oscuros-dijo Ultear recordando uno de los grandes logros que _Crime Sorcier_ logro.

-nunca creí que llegaríamos tan lejos-dijo Jellal con una pequeña sonrisa ya que junto con ellos encontró un lugar al cual volver-pero no podemos detenernos aquí…debemos ser más certeros y rápidos cuando ataquemos-dijo el peli-azul volviendo a la seriedad y cambiando la sonrisa por una expresión seria-no podemos descuidarnos…los magos oscuros empiezan a hacer movidas más y más arriesgadas-dijo Jellal recordando sus últimos trabajos.

-es imposible que evitemos que existan o nazcan magos oscuros, pero si podemos mostrarles que pasa si quieren hacer algo grande-dijo Ultear en un tono un poco sádico en las últimas palabras.

-Ultear…das miedo-dijo Natsu terminado de comer recordando que a Ultear se le pasa a veces la mano cuando peleaban.-Nozomi, porque no vamos a ver el otro lado del pueblo a ver si encontramos algo para entretenernos-dijo Natsu sonriendo a la joven peli-negra de ojos azules.

Ella asintió sonriente ya que hace tiempo que quería hacer algo a que no fuera entrenar-si…me gustaría-dijo alegre la maga del caos ya que pasar más tiempo con todos pero en especial Natsu.

Ellos cinco eran la viva definición de unidad, amigos, compañeros en el campo de batalla y fuera de este…eran una familia; pero no exactamente ya que dos de ellos eran los más unidos.

Nozomi y Natsu entrenaban, reían, sonreían y peleaban como uno solo, aunque los cinco juntos eran fuertes Natsu y Nozomi eran los que en más armonía peleaban y juntos eran más destructivos que Ultear. Nozomi trataba de evitar que Natsu destruyera todo cuando peleaba, pero era difícil cuando ella también lo hacía.

Era muy obvio para Jellal, Meredy y Ultear que los dos se querían y amaban más allá de una amistad y los dos _dragon-slayers_ también aceptaban más y más lo que sentían en uno por el otro.

Natsu se sentía raro pero siempre feliz al lado de Nozomi, nunca había sentido nada igual con nadie del gremio…era un bello sentimiento…tan pacifico, alegre, algo que lo hacía sentir especial al lado y con cada momento que pasaba al lado de Nozomi se hacía más fuerte que antes…no sabía cómo nombrar esos sentimientos pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Nozomi podía decir sin rodeos después de estos dos años que amaba su vida y tenía un futuro que no podía ver sin Meredy, Ultear o Jellal, pero en especial a Natsu…el que inconscientemente rescato ese día y le regresos las fuerzas para enfrentarse a su nueva vida, él que se volvió su maestro y le mostro que el poder que la había atrapado lo podía usar para el bien como la había estado haciendo durante los últimos años.

Ella no podía dejar de sonreís al estar con Natsu en los pequeños momentos que tenían…ella sentía que al lado de él nunca sentía dudas y sus sentimientos por el peli-rosa salmón se volvían más fuertes y claros…algo que nunca quisiera que se detuviera.

Los dos se amaban mutuamente pero ninguno sabía cómo decírselo al otro, pero sabían que ese momento llegaría pronto.

Los cinco después de terminar su comida y pagar salieron del local listos para ver que hacían ahora.

-eso estuvo delicioso-dijo Meredy recordando todo lo que comió sintiéndose satisfecha.

-si…y costoso, recuerda que somos pobres-dijo Ultear a su hija adoptiva.

-cálmate Ultear, aún tenemos suficiente para unos días-dijo Jellal sabiendo tenían poco dinero pero en todo el año que lleva siendo parte de _Crime Sorciere_ el dinero, el descanso y mas siempre son escasos, pero eso a veces era secundario.

Nozomi buscaba entre sus cosas algo-lo tengo…-era un pequeño mapa del reino de _Fiore_ con lo que parecía tenía varias marcas de "X" en distintas partes-hay unos cuantos gremios oscuros a un día de aquí y otro que esta al sur y que ha estado haciendo desastres en unos pueblos-dijo Nozomi mientras todos estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

Ese pequeño mapa estaba viejo, gastado y se empezaba a romper, pero era su lista de objetivos y blancos. Las "X" en ese mapa que eran muchas eran de todos los gremios que desintegraron durante todo su viaje.

Todos los gremios oscuros que desintegraban, todos los magos oscuros que atrapaban y dejaban a _los caballeros runa_ los hizo de una gran reputación como tal vez los mejores independientes del reino de _Fiore_. También eran conocidos por repartir los tesoros de esos gremios a las personas de los pequeños pueblos o aldeas que eran víctimas de los magos oscuros y ellos siempre se quedaban con una pequeña parte, muy diminuta pero era suficiente para ellos.

-bien, tenemos que acabar con ellos…pero ahora…vamos a hacer algo divertido-dijo Natsu tomando la mano de Nozomi con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño pigmento rojo en su cara.

La oji-azul de cabellera negra y azul sonrió y asintió a esto-aye…vamos-dijo alegre sintiendo el confortable calor de la mano de Natsu con la suya y los dos se fueran a un paso un poco rápido a cualquier parte del pueblo donde pudieran entretenerse los dos juntos.

Ultear y Meredy tenían una sonrisa pícara y Jellal tenían una sonrisa pequeña, los tres felices por sus amigos y compañeros-quiero subir la apuesta, 10,000 a 20,000 _Jewels_ –dijo Meredy a Ultear.

-no tienes ese dinero Meredy-dijo Jellal sabiendo que apenas tenían dinero para mantener su apuesta.

-cuando terminemos los siguientes trabajos tendremos suficiente para ello, acepto, 20,000 _Jewels_ serán-dijo Ultear dándole un apretón de manos a Meredy.

Jellal había recuperado sus recuerdos en este último año, su magia había vuelto a la normalidad y gracias al entrenamiento y a que Ultear activo su _segundo origen_ al igual que con los demás sus poderes fácilmente eran el doble de fuertes que antes y también había recuperado sus recuerdos sobre Ultear y Natsu y estaba empezando a conocer a Meredy y Nozomi…ahora era parte de su pequeña, caótica y unida familia y al parecer la actividad favorita de Meredy y Ultear era meter a Nozomi y Natsu en situaciones embarazosas o extremadamente románticas y apostar sobre sus reacciones.

Jellal trataba de evitar que las dos hicieran eso pero fallaba y de alguna manera siempre terminaba en la mayoría de las apuestas y siempre ganaba la mayoría de las veces por lo que también estaba dentro de esta apuesta que según Meredy era la más importante de todas y loa fecha que Jellal había dicho ya estaba por finalizar y no tenia 20,000 _Jewels_ para perder.

-AYUDAAAA ¡-los tres magos pararon sus conversación al escuchar el grito de una mujer a lo lejos. En ese momento vieron a las personas y comerciantes de los alrededores correr en dirección de donde vino el grito.

-AYUDA POR FAVOR…RAPIDO ¡-la misma voz volvió a gritar volviendo a pedir ayuda.

Jellal, Meredy y Ultear voltearon al oír nuevamente el grito-parece que paso algo-dijo Jellal serio empezando a caminar hacia la muchedumbre que se había junto y rodeado algo.

-Meredy, busca a Nozomi y a Natsu…dame las cosas, talvez necesiten ayuda-dijo Ultear recibiendo de Meredy uno de los bolsos de viaje que usaban y este tenía medicinas y material de primeros auxilios.

Ultear fue a alcanzar a Jellal mientras que Meredy dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a los dos _dragon-slayers_.

Ultear y Jellal llegaron a donde era todo el bullicio y ver que se trataba de una carreta de carga, jalada por un caballo que claramente también se veía herido y con unos cuantos golpes y cortes y relinchaba desenfrenadamente.

Había cinco personas contando al conductor de la carreta heridas en total; el jinete luego de detener la carosa cayo noqueado al piso produciendo un ruido sordo al caer. El conductor tenía hematomas, cortes y quemaduras en la cara, brazos y algunas de sus heridas seguían sangrando. Su ropa estaba desgarrada al igual que la de los demás otros hombres en el carruaje.

Todos contando al jinete eran hombres adultos y ancianos todos en las mismas condiciones que el jinete-que ocurrió…Ultear-dijo Jellal corriendo para ayudar al jinete que cayó al suelo.

Ultear saco lo que parecía unas pequeñas botellas de cristal con un líquido verde oscuro en su interior, también unas vendas y otras cosas que ellos usaban cuando alguno de ellos cinco se lastimaba.

-por favor…ayúdelo…-dijo una mujer joven de cabellera castaña ayudando a un hombre joven que también se veía que era de los más lastimados.

Ultear corrió a ayudarlo y al ver que estaba empezando a despertar tenía que aprovechar y descubrir que les paso-quien les hizo esto-pregunto Ultear destapando una de las botellas con pócima verde y haciendo que la bebiera.

Levanto su brazo derecho apuntando con su puño cerrado- _raven…raven…ta…il…-_ logro decir el joven hombre siendo esas sus últimas palabras, su brazo se desplomo y abrió su puño mostrando como en la palma de su mano había una quemadura en forma de una marca que Ultear reconoció.

El joven murió con los ojos abiertos y Ultear con su mano cerro sus parpados-lo siento…ya era tarde-dijo Ultear a la joven castaña que cayó de rodillas al suelo y con sus manos ahogaba sus gemidos de dolor y tristeza. La maga de tiempo solo podía ver el dolor de la mujer lamentando la muerte del joven-" _Raven Tail…Ivan…_ pagaras"-pensó Ultear apretando fuertemente sus manos-ayuden a los demás y busquen un doctor…bebe esto-dijo la peli-purpura dándole la misma poción a otro herido que respiraba agitada y débilmente.

Los aldeanos de alrededor empezaron a ayudar a los heridos que aún seguían vivos y los más graves eran retirados rápidamente para buscar a un doctor. Jellal veía esto completamente enojado y aunque en estos momentos Ultear se veía concentrada veía como tenía problemas para controlar su ira ya que el piso en debajo de sus pies se empezaba a congelar y él estaba igual ya que su magia empezaba a romper el piso donde estaba parado.

-"esto no se quedara así…"-pensó serio y enojado el peli-azul viendo cómo se llevaban al jinete a que la curaran y a Ultear ayudar a los menos graves.

 ** _Con Nozomi y Natsu._**

Los dos mata dragones estaban corriendo por las calles del pueblo al escuchar gritos venir del otro lado de este-que sucede ahora-dijo Natsu corriendo al lado de Nozomi.

-no parece un ataque…-dijo Nozomi tratando de descubrir a que se enfrentaban pero claramente era algo grave ya que más personas iban a la misma dirección de donde vinieron los gritos.

-pero parece ser algo grave-dijo Natsu acelerando el paso al igual que Nozomi.

-y lo es-dijo una voz detrás de Nozomi y Natsu que reconocieron rápidamente.

-Meredy-chan…que ocurrió-dijo Nozomi al ver a Meredy corriendo detrás de ellos.

Meredy negó con la cabeza-será mejor que lo vean-dijo ya la peli-rosa ya cerca de donde estaban los heridos-pero creo que partiremos en unas horas-dijo Meredy mientras los tres doblaban a la derecha para volver a donde estaban los heridos.

Nozomi y Natsu vieron la carreta casi destruida. A Ultear y Jellal ayudar a algunos heridos y lo peor de todo…vieron como un hombre estaba en el suelo cuyo cuerpo estaba casi cubierto en su totalidad por una manta blanca y a una joven llorando desconsolada al lado del cuerpo.

Era una escena espantosa a la que ya estaban acostumbrados los cinco ya que en estos dos últimos años habían visto muchas veces de magos oscuros que preferían morir antes de ser atrapados en especial los maestros de estos gremios que antes de ser atrapados ya se habían quitado ellos mismos la vida.

Era lo peor que podían ver en sus misiones; Nozomi no toleraba estas escenas ya que después de siglos de verlas sin poder hacer nada le causaban miedo y enojo ya que nadie debería acabar con la vida de nadie.

Natsu vio como apretaba Nozomi sus puños y timbraba del enojo e impotencia. Rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la acerco lo suficiente para que la pudiera abrazar y esconder su cabeza en su hombro. Nozomi tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y Natsu al ver esto trataba de consolarla ya que lo que más odiaba en este mundo era ver a Nozomi llorar.

El peli-rosa en ese momento vio como empezaban a llevarse el cuerpo sin vida y ver como su brazo del cuerpo colgaba y ver como en su palma había una quemadura en forma de una marca o emblema que claramente eran los responsables de esto…y los iban a atrapar.

 ** _Horas después._**

 ** _En la noche. Plaza central._**

El día había pasado y los magos de _Crime Sorciere_ estuvieron todo el día preparándose para partir esa misma noche.

Los cinco estuvieron ayudando a los heridos que lograron sobrevivir que ahora eran cuidados en una pequeña clínica donde lograron salvar sus vidas hasta de los más graves. Les contaron como regresaban de un largo viaje para vender sus mercancías y que al pasar por un camino cercano de las montañas cosas extrañas empezaron a pasar.

Empezaron a ver extrañas alucinaciones, monstros que los atacaban pero no pasaba nada o desaparecían; empezaron a sentir que iban en círculos durante horas. Le echaron la culpa al cansancio del viaje pero eso cambio cuando vieron varias figuras sombrías enfrente de ellos y lo que ellos describen algo parecido a tentáculos los ataco y le causaron esa marca a difunto amigo.

También dijeron que después de atacarlos los dejaron ir y únicamente escucharon varias risas malévolas. Cuando escucharon esto y Ultear al ver la marca reconocio de que gremio oscuro se trataba.

- _Raven Tail_ …su maestro es Ivan Dreyar…el hijo del maestro Makarov-dijo Ultear viendo su lacrima flotante apareciendo varias imágenes de Ivan y relacionadas a _Raven Tail_ -son un gremios oscuro…de los más peligrosos por debajo de los de la _alianza balam_ -dijo Ultear viendo a Nozomi, Natsu, Meredy y Jellal, los cuatro sentados en el filo de una fuente escuchando atentamente.

-sabemos dónde están-pregunto Jellal claramente serio.

Ultear asintió-están en un territorio árido y peligroso, pasando esas montañas-dijo señalando una de las montañas más grandes y nevadas al horizonte-si nos vamos ahora serán un día o dos de viaje si corremos-dijo Ultear seria antes de que su lacrima volviera a su brazalete.

-no dejaremos que esto se quede así-dijo Meredy poniéndose de pie junto a Ultear-no saben que vamos-dijo Meredy claramente seria y enojada-hay que atacarlos ahora-dijo la peli-rosa aun enojada por lo de esta tarde al igual que todos.

Natsu y Nozomi asintieron-hay que sorprenderlos-dijo Nozomi poniéndose de pie-no dejaremos que hagan más daño…nunca-dijo seria y apretando sus puños con una mirada de determinación.

Natsu tomo las cosas de todos y se levantó-no perdamos más tiempo…va…-.

-esperen-

Natsu fue interrumpido por una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Cuando la escucharon los cinco voltearon y ver a la misma joven que lloraba por su el hombre que había muerto. Nadie sabía que era ella del hombre que murió pero claramente eran muy cercanos.

-por favor…-dijo temblorosa y titubeante la joven-mátenlos…maten a esos animales-dijo de manera débil pero clara.

Los cinco la veían serios por lo que dijo y les pidió que hicieran-nos negamos-dijo Ultear mientras que Jellal y Meredy empezaron a caminar en otra dirección y Ultear, Nozomi y Natsu seguían parados ahí-no asesinaremos a nadie-dijo Ultear clara y tajantemente.

La joven no entendía-PORQUE ¡-grito claramente enojada-DEBEN PAGAR POR LO QUE HICIERON ¡-grito llamando la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor-mataron a mi prometido…lastimaron a mis amigos…deben MORIR ¡-grito volviendo a exigir la muerte de los que le arrebataron a su prometido.

-y luego que…matarlos no traerá de nuevo a tu prometido-dijo Ultear contestando a sus exigencias.

-les daremos una paliza y después serán problema del _consejo_ -dijo Natsu un poco serio con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca-no mataremos a nadie-dijo Natsu claramente impactando más a la joven.

-pero son criminales…deben morir…porque no los matan-dijo débilmente la joven empezando a temblar.

-no somos asesinos…-dijo Nozomi –los atraparemos y recibirán un castigo por lo que hicieron...también me enoja…el que asesinaran por diversión…no los perdonare...pero si los matamos no seremos diferentes a ellos y tú no eres una criminal…o una asesina-dijo Nozomi seria mientras la joven dejaba de llorar.

-él te amaba...-dijo Natsu volteando a ver a otro lado-si te viera ahora no te reconocería-dijo Natsu para que la joven se viera en el agua de la fuente y ver que él agua distorsionaba su rostro pero claramente no podía reconocerse-vive…es lo que él diría-dijo Natsu siendo su última palabra al igual que Ultear Y Nozomi que se dieron la vuelta, Ultear empezó a caminada dejando atrás a Nozomi y Natsu-VAMOS ¡-grito Natsu fuertemente antes de que Nozomi y él se fueran a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

La joven dejo de llorar sabiendo ahora que ellos no eran asesinos o criminales…eran verdaderos magos-"gracias"-pensó la joven viendo marchar a los cinco a una batalla peligrosa sin pedir nada a nadie.

 ** _Actualmente._**

Los cinco después de todo un día caminando entre nieve y rocas lograron bajar de la montaña habían llegado al caer la noche a un pequeño prado verde con unos poco arboles donde ahora los cinco descansaban, todos menos uno.

Natsu seguía despierto viendo como los demás dormían y se cubrían con pequeñas mantas. Levanto la mirada y ver que más a delante el verde prado se volvía árido y peligro; un terreno arrido en su totalidad, cráteres en gran parte de este que parecían activos, rocas filosas…un lugar que ningún humano debería habitar y mañana entrarían ahí.

El mago peli-rosa movió la cabeza y ver a Meredy, Ultear y Jellal dormir sabiendo que él estaba haciendo guardia y al lado de él estaba dormida Nozomi que respiraba profunda y pacíficamente; Natsu se quedó mirándola sin notar que él tiempo estaba pasando; le gustaba verla; sus sonrisas, su risa…le gustaba todo de ella.

-eres un poco obvio-Natsu alzo la mirada al escuchar esa voz que era la de Jellal-los dos son muy obvios-dijo Jellal con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

Natsu era un poco más listo y más consciente de su entorno lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que hablaba Jellal, además de que también ya sabía contestar con un poco más de cerebro-como Erza y tu-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa un poco forzada que mostraba que quería golpear a Jellal-verdad…ojos tristes-dijo Natsu agregando un insulto al final que claramente enojo a Jellal.

Nunca imaginaron que los dos se volvieran buenos amigos-porque no le dices…tú tienes la oportunidad-dijo Jellal claramente triste por recordar a alguien.

Natsu volteo a ver a Nozomi cuya manta se había deslizado dejándola descubierta un poco. Él la volvió a cubrir y de paso froto un poco su sedoso cabello oscuro-cada vez que lo pienso y que trato de decirle…no puedo…siento que las palabras no pueden salir…y lo único que me gustaría decirle es que…que…-Natsu tartamudeo un poco viendo al cielo.

-tu que Natsu-dijo Jellal viendo a Natsu.

Natsu trago saliva-que la amo-dijo Natsu viendo a Nozomi-pero no te atrevas a decirle a nadie ojos tristes-dijo Natsu vendo amenazante a Jellal.

-no diré nada…en especial cuando ya lo sabemos-dijo Jellal en voz baja para sí mismo esa última parte.

Natsu volvió a ver el fuego sabiendo que el día estaría pronto a iniciar y en todo ese momento no se dio cuenta que la _Slayer_ del caos estaba más consiente que dormida y logro escuchar todo lo que dijo Natsu sobre ella…sus sentimientos y como se sentía.

Su rostro era un poco oculto por su cabello para que no se pudiera notar su enorme sonrojo…tal vez el más grande de su vida por escuchar lo que el peli-rosa dijo-"yo también te amo Natsu…te amo Natsu...también te lo diré pronto…al fin podre decirte que te amo"-pensó Nozomi volviendo a dormir sabiendo que la persona que más amaba correspondía sus sentimientos.

La noche pronto se volvería día y con ello tal vez su misión más peligrosa hasta la fecha.

Los cinco no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba viendo o mejor dicho algo que estaba en la copa de un árbol viendo todo.

 ** _En otra parte en ese mismo momento._**

Parado en un campo árido y rocoso alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la luna estaba parado en hombre que tenía en su mano un extraño muñeco de papel en su mano-señor, no es seguro que este aquí-dijo una figura sombría con una voz igual de sombría. Al estar en las tinieblas de la noche no se podía ver su rostro…únicamente su silueta.

-dile a todos que se preparen…tendremos invitados y tenemos que mostrarles que sabemos festejar-dijo el hombre en un tono de voz un poco burlón-pero antes…enviémosles un pequeño adelanto –dijo el mismo hombre lanzando nuevamente el muñeco de papel al viento y desapareciendo.

-entendido maestro-dijo la figura sombría antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-esto se pondrá interesante-dijo el que ahora se sabía era el líder del gremio oscuro que Natsu, Nozomi, Jellal, Ultear y Meredy tenían como objetivo-vengan…acabare con ustedes-dijo nuevamente el maestro del gremio oscuro de _Raven Tail_ con un tono oscuro y claramente malvado.

La noche siguió con normalidad para los magos sin saber que tendrán una mañana…un poco molesta…o muy molesta.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

Los cinco magos se despertaron y empezaron a seguir su camino por el terreno rocoso…pero había raro…o mejor dicho alguien actuaba raro-Nozomi…ocurre algo-dijo Meredy viendo a su amiga caminar al lado de Natsu pero viendo a otro lado…como si estuviera evitando que Natsu la viera.

-es verdad Nozomi-dijo Ultear volteando a ver a la joven.

En ese momento Nozomi levanta la cabeza para ver a Ultear-es…es…estoy bi…bi…bien-dijo tartamudeando la oji-azul, pero en su mente recordaba las palabras que Natsu había dicho y como ella reacciono-"no puedo pensar en eso ahora…tenemos que terminar con _Raven Tail_ …"-pensó mientras su cara volvía a su color normal.

Jellal en ese momento le susurró al oído únicamente a Ultear lo que paso esa noche y su conversación con Natsu; volteo con una mirada picara la peli-purpura viendo a Natsu que al notarla sabía lo que le había dicho-"Jellal…te matare"-pensó Natsu tratando de no ruborizarse y según parece fue salvado por el destino.

-oigan…creo que ya no tenemos que buscar más a _Raven Tail_ -dijo Meredy señalando a una gran roca enfrente de ellos-parece que ellos nos encontraron-dijo la peli-rosa creando dos espadas sensoriales a sus lados.

Arriba de ellos estaban lo que parecían decenas o centenas de personas encapuchadas que tenían estampadas el emblema de _Raven Tail_ …eran magos oscuros-parece que exageramos un poco para las basuras que son-dijo una voz masculina burlona que provenían del único mago que no estaba encapuchado-pero somos suficientes para que dejen de extinguir-volvió a decir el mago; era un joven de no más de veinte años, vestía lo que parecía un extraño traje de tela negra que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta los pies; la única prenda adicional eran unos raros pantalones amarillos con patrón de red y holanes cafés en el borde de estos.

Tenía ojos completamente oscuros y filosos de manera vertical como un animal; los labios los tenía pintados de negro; su cabello era negro en su totalidad y estaba despeinado dejando varios picos de cabello; su piel era de una tez pálida que lo hacía ver más macabro.

-el maestro tiene planes para ustedes si los dejamos vivos…y le da igual si mueren aquí-dijo el mago oscuro con una sonrisa sádica. En ese momento vio como una de las espadas mágicas de Meredy salió disparada hacia él que tuvo que saltar para esquivarla dándoles a los demás magos oscuros detrás de él-parece que no me presente…-dijo el peli-negro ignorando que lo acaban de atacar o a sus compañeros caídos-mi nombre es Kurohebi-dijo el ahora conocido Kurohebi.

Meredy creo más espadas sensoriales a su alrededor-"parece que tendré que usar eso…"-pensó Meredy viendo el enorme número de magos oscuros.

-no importa cómo te llames…tú y ellos lastimaron a esas personas…verdad-dijo Ultear claramente enojada con los magos oscuros de los cuales provenían algunas risitas-"desgraciados…"-pensó Ultear que empezaba a liberar energía mágica-muévanse-dijo Ultear volteando a ver a Jellal, Nozomi y Natsu-Meredy y yo nos quedaremos-dijo Ultear a los tres-ese sujeto me desagrada mucho-dijo Ultear mientras uno de sus orbes mágicos empezaba a flotar a su lado.

-vallan por su maestro…los detendremos-dijo Meredy a los tres pero en ese momento varios magos oscuros saltaron para atacarla, algunos con espadas, hachas y cadenas-AAHHH ¡-grito Meredy mientras sus _espadas sensoriales_ salían disparados atacando a todos los magos-CORRANNN ¡-grito Meredy para que los demás empezaran a correr lejos del ahí-creo que exagere en lo que dije-dijo bajamente al ver a los tres correr en otra dirección y luego ver a mas magos oscuros venir detrás de los que acababa de vencer.

-no…hiciste lo correcto-dijo Ultear que se quedó al lado de su hija-creo que él fue el que más disfruto lo que le hicieron a las personas que atacaron-dijo Ultear antes de que sus orbes empezaran a multiplicarse al igual que las _espadas sensoriales_ de Meredy-Natsu, Nozomi y Jellal pueden contra lo que esté más delante de esta escoria-dijo Ultear refiriéndose a los magos de _Raven Tail_.

-creen que pueden vencernos tan fácilmente-dijo Kurohebi viendo arrogantemente a todas extendiendo sus brazos para que los magos oscuros saltaran hacia ellas-veámoslo-

 ** _Con Nozomi, Natsu y Jellal._**

Los tres magos seguían corriendo por el rocoso terreno sabiendo que el gremio oscuro estaba ya cerca.

Seguían corriendo cuando escucharon una enorme explosión venir detrás de ellos-Ultear, Meredy-dijo Nozomi sin detenerse y volteando levemente-"están bien…pero…cuídense"-pensaba Nozomi preocupada por sus amigas, pero en ese momento logro captar un olor…desagradable.

Natsu parece que también lo percibió-que es eso…-dijo Natsu deteniéndose.

-que ocurre Natsu, porque te detienes-pregunto Jellal al ver al peli-rosa detenerse a igual que Nozomi-cuantos son-pregunto Jellal quitándose su capa.

-creo que somos dos-los tres voltearon al escuchar esa voz un poco chillante venir detrás de ellos-se supone que Kurohebi con las cucarachas, no es así…Obra-

Los tres vieron a únicamente dos personas…o eso creían…el primero de ellos era una ser cuya piel en su totalidad era purpura y tenía una barbilla muy prominente y partida con una barba negra en ambas partes en forma de picos y tenía una cabellera rubia peinada hacia atrás…él era Nullpuding.

Al lado de él estaba otro mago oscuro de una extraña piel azul, ojos negros muy pequeños, como si fueran puntos, sombrero de copa y extrañas manos y lo en su hombro había lo que parecía un pequeño duende o diablito de color café roble y en su pequeña cabeza tenía varias hojas alrededor de esta. Él era Obra…tal vez la personas más extraña que han conocido hasta la fecha.

Jellal empezó a liberar magia dorada-Jellal…que haces-pregunto Nozomi al ver al peli-azul tatuado que parecía listo para pelear.

-parece que alguien es muy impaciente-dijo Nullpuding al ver a Jella que parecía listo para atacar-estás listo Obra-pregunto el mago oscuro a su compañero de piel azul que simplemente no dijo nada, pero el pequeño diablito se ocultó entre las ropas de su amo-el maestro Iván estaba impaciente para conocer a los magos de _Crimer sorciere_ -dijo Nullpuding cuyos brazos se volvieron enormes y con grandes picos.

-Natsu, Nozomi…yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Jellal a los dos _dragon-slayers_ –váyanse…los alcanzare pronto-dijo Jellal listo para pelear. Natsu iba a protestar, pero Nozomi lo detuvo tomando su mano-oye…cuando terminemos con ellos…necesitamos otro descanso-dijo Jellal sonriendo haciendo que los dos sonrieran también. Extendió su puño hacia Natsu que choco el suyo con el de Jellal.

-Meredy-chan se pondrá feliz-dijo Nozomi también sonriendo.

-vamos Nozomi-dijo Natsu tomando nuevamente la mano de Nozomi antes de que los dos empezaran a correr para llegar al edificio de _Raven Tail_ dejando solo a Jellal contra los dos magos.

Nullpuding parece que no le agrado esto y se lanzó a atacar a los dos magos-no dejare que hagan eso –dijo el mago purpura cayendo lanzándose hacia Nozomi y Natsu, pero fue intersectado en el aire por Jellal cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de energía dorada dándole un poderoso golpe chocando contra el de Nullpuding.

-no te dejare…irte-en ese momento sintió como su magia se desvanecía y el golpe de Nullpuding lo lanzo hacia unas rocas estrellándose. Al chocar una pequeña nube de polvo lo cubrió y Cuando se levantó sintió como su poder volvía a la normalidad-"debió ser ese tipo"-pensó viendo al mago de piel azul que tenía levantada una de sus raras manos apuntando a él volviendo a perder su magia-" _anulación mágica_ …que magia más molesta"-pensó Jellal al ver a Nullpuding correr para atacarlo nuevamente.

-HA HA HA ¡-reía el mago globo lanzando otro poderoso golpe al cual Jellal respondió con otro.

 ** _Con Nozomi y Natsu._**

Los dos últimos magos de _crimer sorciere_ terminaron de pelear contra tal vez dos docenas de magos oscuros que estaban enfrente del raro edificio de _Raven Tail_ y ahora lo único que se imponía enfrente de ellos era la puerta-estas bien Nozomi-pregunto Natsu a la peli-negra oji-azul viendo a los magos oscuros en el suelo.

-lo estoy Natsu…solo falta Ivan-dijo Nozomi viendo la altura del edificio-"debe estar en el último piso"-pensó Nozomi deduciendo eso.

Natsu estaba por abrir la puerta de madera cuando en ese momento escucho con algo venir a gran velocidad detrás de la puerta-NOZOMI…AAAHHH¡-grito Natsu avisando a Nozomi sin poder evitar el poderoso golpe que vino detrás de la puerta lanzándolo al suelo.

-NATSU ¡-grito Nozomi que iba a correr a ayudarlo, pero en ese momento algo parecido a una rara cuerda rojo de gran tamaño o eso creía hasta que al verla más claramente vio que era-cabello…-dijo Nozomi al ver era una ridículamente enorme mechón de cabello rojo que después volvió al interior del gremio y aprovecho para ver cómo estaba Natsu-estas bien...Natsu-pregunto ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-si…que fue esa cosa-pregunto el peli-rosa encendiendo sus puños en fuego.

-es muy descortés entrar a un lugar sin invitación-

Los dos oyeron una voz femenina que venia del interior del…una voz un poco macabra y retorcida. Nozomi se puso en guardia invocando su _magia del caos_ en sus puños igual que Natsu. En ese momento vieron como alguien empezaba a salir de la oscuridad del edificio.

Era una joven, de una larga cabellera roja al igual que sus ojos carmesí que resaltaban con su piel pálida; tenía una atractiva figura, un busto copa "D" que resaltaba mucho por su ropa que era un vestido rojo que también dejaba visible sus esculpidas piernas; en su pecho derecho tenía la marca de _Raven Tail_ y en su brazo izquierdo una pequeña cicatriz en forma de "X"…ella era Flare Corona…la maga de cabello de _raven tail._

-tienes un lindo cabello-dijo Flare a Nozomi que la miraba con su cabeza un poco de lado y con una mirada tétrica con ambos ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa amplia pero chueca-se verá más lindo cuando esté completamente quemado-dijo mientras su cabello empezaba a crecer y uno de sus mechones se volvía la marca del gremio oscuro y brillaba como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

Natsu noto eso y vio que era igual a la que tenía la persona que falleció y tenía esa misma marca en su mano-"así que fue ella"-pensó al ver a la ahora conocida Flare que reía un poco de manera burlona. El mago el fuego estaba listo para pelear, pero Nozomi se puso enfrente de él-Nozomi-dijo al ver a Nozomi claramente seria y el después de conocerla desde hace mucho sabía que estaba enojada.

-sigue adelante Natsu-dijo Nozmi caminando lentamente hacia Flare-yo me ocupare de ella…debes llegar con su maestro-dijo Nozomi a Natsu-"sé que ella no es así…lo siento y si quiero confirmarlo…tengo que PELEAR"-en ese momento Nozomi se lanzó a toda velocidad con sus puño cubierto de magia del caos-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-grito lanzando un poderoso golpe con magia a Flare.

El cabello de Flare en una gran masa que luego se volvió una especie de pared circular donde impacto el puño de Nozomi creando un pequeño cráter debajo de Flare-se veía fuerte ese ataque…pero no era la gran cosa-dijo la peli-roja…pero rápidamente noto que Natsu no estaba-donde…donde esta-dijo al ver que Natsu ya no estaba alrededor-"era una distracción…me engaño"-pensó Flare molesta pero no podía distraerse.

-GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-grito Nozmi nuevamente mientras una poderosa patada con magia azul oscura del caos impacto contra el escudo de cabello pasándolo y golpeando en el estómago a Flare lanzándola hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, pero usando su cabello que uso como postes o estacas logro detenerse.

-maldita…-dijo Flare gruñendo viendo a Nozomi que volvía a correr para atacarla-DESGRACIADAAAA ¡-grito para que los mechones de cabello se volvieran grandes lobos de cabello que iban a chocar contra Nozomi que ya tenía sus dos brazos liberando magia Azul oscura del caos.

 ** _CON NATSU._**

Natsu después de aprovechar la ventana que Nozomi creo estaba subiendo por las escaleras del edificio rocoso que era una extraña estructura de roca. Hace unos segundos escucho una explosión de afuera del edificio que era de la pelea de Nozomi-"aguanten…acabare con él"-pensó Natsu en Ivan Dreayer y que clase de oponente seria-que es eso-dijo Natsu al ver un muñeco de papel frotando enfrente de él-que será es…to…-en ese justo momento sintió como las escaleras empezaban a temblar y ver a otro muñeco de papel caer a sus pies y luego otro y otro y antes de que se diera cuenta…ya era tarde-WHAAAAAA ¡-grito Natsu al ver como una avalancha de _muñecos de shikigami_ bajaban más delante de las escaleras arrastrando a Natsu nuevamente abajo a la sala común del gremio inundándola por completa de los muñecos de papel.

Natsu en una llamarada logro quemar todos los muñecos a su alrededor para y salir de la avalancha-estúpidos muñecos…quien hizo esto…SAL YA ¡-grito Natsu claramente molesto por lo que acababa de pasar…pero eso paso a segundo plano al ver que ocurría a su alrededor-"ahora que pasa"-pensó Natsu al ver como una rara aura negra y purpura envolvía toda la sala.

-de esta manera no nos molestaran-dijo una voz clara y profunda perteneciente a un hombre.

Natsu volteo a ver a las escaleras de donde vino esa voz confirmando que era de un hombre…cabello negro y corto y una gran barba debajo de su mentón, unas cuantas arugas eran visibles en su rostro y ojos con una pequeña pupila negra eran sus rastros más característicos.

-creo que debo darle el ejemplo a los jóvenes ya que ellos olvidaron como saludar cortésmente-dijo el hombre terminando de bajar las escaleras-mi nombre es Iván Dreyar…maestro de _Raven Tail_ -dijo el peli-negro viendo a Natsu que encendió sus puños en fuego-que impaciente eres…Natsu Dragneel-chan-dijo el mago maestro a Natsu que se enojó por agregar el "chan" a su nombre cuando los únicos que le permitirían llamarlo así eran sus amigos.

-como sabes mi nombre…y no le agregues "chan"…entendido anciano-dijo Natsu enojado con una mirada amenazadora ya que no tenía tiempo que perder…tenía que ayudar a Meredy, Ultear, Jellal y a Nozomi. Espero que hiciera algo, pero únicamente estaba parado en el mismo lugar con las escaleras detrás de él.

-Natsu-chan…claro que conozco el nombre del mago más destructivo, ruidoso…y estúpido de todo el reino-dijo Iván insultando a Natsu que caminaba lentamente hasta donde estaba viendo a Natsu estático, pero en ese momento cuando estaba dando un paso noto como una luz roja salía del piso y ver que estaba dentro de un círculo mágico.

-puede que sea ruidoso y estúpido…pero no tonto-dijo Natsu viendo el círculo mágico-SELLO EXPLOSIVO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ¡-grito Natsu para que en ese momento debajo de Iván explotara el suelo liberando una gran llamarada que cubrió por completo a Iván. Natsu encendió su puño derecho y corría para arremeter nuevamente contra el mago oscuro que estaba atrapado en las llamas-TOM…COFF ¡-no termino de hablar ya que cuando estaba por lanzar su golpe a la cara Iván respondió con un poderoso golpe al estómago de Natsu causando una gran onda expansiva que fue tan poderosa que apago las llamas que cubrían al maestro del gremio y los puños de Natsu.

El peli-rosa cayo de rodillas ya que no podía mantenerse de pie-que ocurre Natsu-chan…creí que me darías una lección-dijo Iván viendo hacia abajo a Natsu que estaba arrodillarlo.

-Gruu-Natsu se quejó ya que Iván lo tomo por sorpresa con un golpe con una fuerza demoledora-"maldición…estoy…estoy"…ENCENDIDO ¡-grito Natsu lanzando un poderoso gancho izquierdo a la mandíbula de Iván-AGARRE DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGOOO ¡-grito Natsu antes que de su palma una gran llamarada saliera disparada hacia la cara de Iván que no pudo esquivar el ataque.

Las llamas lo golpearon directamente haciéndolo retroceder con únicamente un pequeño rasguño en su frente-parece que necesitas respetar a tus mayores…desde que le enseñaba a Laxus respeto no me divertía tanto y mi parte favorita era oírlo gritar-dijo Iván con una sonrisa torcida y completamente demente.

-yo no soy Laxus y no me importa eso…lo único que importa…-choco sus puños empezando a liberar raros rayos junto con su llamas-"Ultear, Jellal…que bueno que me enseñaron a entrar en este modo"-pensó Natsu viendo a Iván desafiantemente-lo único que importa…es que te hare cenizas-dijo Natsu desafiantemente para ver como cientos de muñecos de papel empezaban a flotar detrás del mago oscuro.

-inténtalo…-dijo Iván haciendo señalando a Natsu con su mano y sus muñecos _shikigamis_ volvieran a arremeter contra él que corría directamente contra los muñecos.

-puño del dragón de llamas eléctricas ¡-girto Natsu lanzando un poderoso puño contra la avalancha de muñecos liberando rayos y llamas que envolvieron todo el lugar.

 ** _Con Meredy y Ultear._**

Volviendo con las magas y su pelea vemos como todos los magos y magas oscuras estaban en el suelo noqueados pero ahora las dos estaban jadeando y enfrente de ellas estaba Kurohebi que estaba rodeado de varias _espadas sensoriales_ …pero esas espadas no eran de Meredy…si no de Kurohebi- decían que me vencerían fácilmente…que eran dos contra uno…ha ha-Kurohebi rio al ver a Ultear y Meredy claramente cansadas.

-" _Mímica_ …que magia más problemática"-pensó Ultear ya que la magia de Kurohebi le permitía copiar la suya y la de Meredy-Meredy…estas bien-dijo Ultear preguntando a la peli-rosa que respiraba pesadamente.

-si…ah…estoy bien…-dijo Meredy jadeando ya que la pelea contra los magos de _Raven Tail_ la habían fatigado-"dejo que ellos pelearan para que nosotras nos cansáramos…es un idiota…dejo que ellos hicieran todo para que el no hiciera nada…no le importo que golpeáramos a sus compañeros…no perderemos contra alguien así"-pensó Meredy enojada. En ese momento de distracción vio como una de las _espadas sensoriales_ de Kurohebi iban directo a Meredy-"maldición"-no le dio tiempo de crear más espadas para cubrirse del ataque.

-ICE-MAKE: ICE WALL ¡-grito Ultear creando un muro de hielo enfrente de Meredy protegiéndola exitosamente del ataque-no te distraigas Meredy-dijo Ultear poniendo su puño derecho en su palma izquierda empezando a liberar una aura helada semi purpura.

Kurohebi hizo lo mismo.

-ICE: MAKE: SPEARSSS ¡-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo disparando varias lanzas de hielo, pero era claramente visible que el mago oscuro tenia ventaja.

Las lanzas chocaban en el aire rompiéndose, pero las lanzas creadas por Ultear eran más delgadas e iban más lentas-"no puedo mantener el paso"-pensó Ultear y sintiendo como unas cuantas de las lanzas de Kurohebi pasaron por sus brazos y piernas rasgando su ropa y cortando un poco su piel-Grruu-se quejó pero no podía detenerse ya que si lo hacía sería peor.

Meredy ya recuperada sabía que tenía un nuevo truco. Kurohebi estaba tan concentrado en acabar con Ultear que no noto que algo se aproximaba. Sintió como algo lo tomaba por los tobillos antes de lanzarlo a una gran roca chocando contra ella-DEJA A UR EN PAZ ¡-dijo Meredy que fue la responsable de lanzar a Kurohebi lejos.

En sus manos había lo que parecía una extraña cadena de energía azul como sus _espadas sensoriales_ …eran su nueva técnica…sus c _adenas sensoriales_.

-Meredy…"es su nueva técnica de _Maguilty sense (magia sensorias)…maguilty chen_ …pero aún no está completa esa técnica...aun no debería usarla en una pelea"-pensó Ultear al ver las cadenas de magia azul desaparecer y volviendo a aparecer sus espadas mágicas flotantes.

-MALDITA…-dijo Kurohebi saliendo del cráter que había hecho el choque y claramente se enojado-como se atreven una mocosa miedosa y sin experiencia como tú a golpearme-dijo volviendo a crear _espadas sensoriales_ igual que Meredy-te mostrare lo que es el verdadero potencial de tu magia…AAAAAAAA ¡-gritaba mientras las espadas que frotaban a su alrededor empezaban a volverse más grandes volviéndose el doble de grandes que las de Meredy que veía claramente enojada…no era posible que alguien como él pudiera hacer eso.

Ultear pensaba y buscaba un punto débil para acabar con Kurohebi y como un rayo de luz al fin lo había descubierto y era muy claro y no lo había notado hasta apenas-MEREDY…ATÁCALO YA ¡-grito Ultear con una de sus lacrimas mágicas a su lado que empezaba a multiplicarse hasta tener cientos de estas esferas de cristal-ESFERA INFINITA ¡-grito Ultear mientras sus lacrimas se disparaban hacia Kurohebi, todas en distintas direcciones.

Kurohebi usando las espadas bloqueaba las lacrimas-pero no funcionara-dijo Meredy empezando a crear más de su e _spadas sensoriales_.

-no puede copiar dos magias a la vez…-dijo Ultear sabiendo que ya estaba en su límite.

-JA JA JA…HAAAA ¡-Kurohebi reía ya que las lacrimas empezaban a romperse o el las cortabas con las espadas de magia

Meredy no dudo más y sus _espadas sensoriales_ pasaron de color azul a iluminarse en un brillante color dorado- _MAGUILTY RAYSSS ¡-_ grito Meredy para que sus espadas fueran disparadas a una gran velocidad y fuerza moviendo de distintas formas golpeando las grandes _espadas sensoriales_ empezando a romperlas.

-no me detendré…NO ME PUEDO DETENER ¡-grito Ultear mientras su cuerpo empezaba a liberar magia en un aura blanca y mientras eso pasaba las lacrimas restantes volvían a multiplicarse pero esta vez también se iluminaban volando más rápido que antes también rompiendo las espadas de Kurohebi y junto con el ataque de Meredy empezaron a golpear directamente al mago _mímica_ que ya no podía defenderse.

-NOOOO….IMPOSIBLE…SE SUPONE QUE LAS HARIA TRIZAS…-dijo el mago oscuro antes de recibir un ataque directo-MAESTROOOO ¡-fue su último grito antes de que las espadas doradas y las brillantes lacrimas lo golpearan por completo en todo su cuerpo causándole cortes y varios golpes y al final choco contra cayo cayendo contra el piso a gran velocidad.

Las dos magas al ver esto se detuvieron cansadas y ver a Kurohebi noqueado en un cráter-lo hicimos…-dijo Meredy con una sonrisa y sosteniéndose apoyándose con sus rodillas.

-no tenemos…tiempo…-dijo Ultear caminando a donde estaba su hija-hay que ir a ayudar a Nozomi, Jellal y Natsu-dijo Ultear empezando a correr hacia la dirección que habían tomado los tres.

Meredy tomo aire antes de empezar a correr-tengo que entrenar más-dijo Meredy para sí misma corriendo detrás de Ultear.

 ** _Con Jellal._**

Jellal estaba pasando un mal rato enfrentando a Obra y a Nullpuding debido a que la mayoría de la pelea tuvo que defenderse sin su magia…de lo contrario hubiera vencido fácilmente con el pequeño pero molesto mago purpura y sus puños.

Jellal trato de atacar a Obra para poder usar su magia pero Nullpuding se lo impedía; ahora el mago estaba con un golpe y corte en el lado derecho de su frente con un poco de sangre; sus ropas estaban maltratadas y rasgadas y se veía muy cansado por la batalla…tenía que hacer algo pronto.

-parece que no aguantaras mucho más…verdad Obra-dijo Nullpuding dirigiéndose al mago con sombrero de copa y prominente nariz; el diablito café reía antes de volver al abrigo de Obra que movió la mano y debajo de Jellal un circulo negro apareciera anulando nuevamente sus poderes. Nullpuding al ver el circulo corrió con sus dos grandes puños con picos para volver a golpear a Jellal-solo cae Jellal-san…cuando tú ya no estés tus compañeros te verán luego en la muerte-dijo Nullpuding burlándose más del peli-azul y todo lo que decía lo decía con una calma y astuta.

Jellal estaba enojado por lo que decía el mago oscuro…pero las cosas iban a cambiar. Empezando a correr nuevamente hacia Obra que seguía manteniendo su brazo extendido para mantener su hechizo sobre Jellal-"solo tengo una oportunidad…"-pensó Jellal ya a unos pocos metros del mago de piel azul, pero detrás de él venía el mago de piel purpura listo para atacarlo nuevamente.

-no te dejare…-dijo Nullpuding lanzando un gran golpe que iba a impactar contra la espalda de Jellal…pero eso era lo que quería; Jellal en un movimiento se detuvo en seco evitando el golpe que choco contra el suelo enfrente de Obra que no le paso nada-muy inteligente…-dijo Nullpuding ya que dio la vuelta para correr en dirección contraria-ahora intentas huir…es vergonzoso Jellal-san-dijo Nullpuding empezando a perseguir a Jellal-en especial para un ex –mago santo-dijo Nullpuding al ver correr a Jellal.

Jellal se detuvo nuevamente en seco haciendo fallar el golpe del mago oscuro que tenía mucha velocidad a la hora de atacar por lo que su puño volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo-aún no termina-dijo Jellal respondiendo con una patada con una gran fuerza en la cara de Nullpuding, no haciendo que retrocediera pero si enojándolo más-"falta poco…solo cinco veces más"-pensó Jellal viendo los dos cráteres en el suelo teniendo un plan.

-detesto mucho los juegos…Jellal-san-dijo Nullpuding que seguía persiguiendo a Jellal que volvía a correr en otra dirección esquivando otro poderoso golpe del mago oscuro.

Esto se repitió algunas veces más y ni Nullpudin u Obra parecían darse cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar-"solo una vez más…"-pensó Jellal volviendo a correr hacia Obra-"ven…ven…"-Jellal corriendo estando más cerca que las veces anteriores listo para golpearlo y detrás de él ya venía Nullpuding.

-EXPLOSIÓN DE AGUA ¡-grito para que su puño derecho volviera a crecer volviéndose duplicando su tamaño y aparecieran más picos que se veían más filosos que antes listo para volver a golpearlo; pero no se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Jellal se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de Nullpiuding con ambos brazos extendidos como si fuera a atrapar algo y ese algo era Nullpuding-estar dos años con un pirómano adicto a las peleas…te puede enseñar…ALGO ¡-grito Jellal usando su brazo derecho para rodear el brazo de Nullpuding y su mano izquierda para tomar a el mago de piel purpura de la axila y arodillandose rápidamente logro levantarlo delo suelo y poder lanzándolo hacia Obra que no pudo moverse; sintió en ese momento como su magia regresaba y por alguna razón el suelo de todo el terreno rocoso empezaba a liberar un brillo dorado y empezaba a brillar los sietes cráteres que vistos desde el cielo formaba… _la Osa Mayor…_ era el-GRAND CHARIOT ¡-grito Jellal para que de todas las estrellas de la osa mayor empezaran a liberar grandes lluvia de luz dorada que se alzaba hacia los cielos y volviendo a caer.

Fue uno de los más grandes hechizos de Jellal; el lugar desnivelado y rocoso terminar la lluvia de luz quedo completamente plano por los rayos de luz…pero cumplieron su cometido ya que ahora en el suelo estaban Nullpuding y Obra…completamente lastimados con cortes, golpes y magullados y completamente noqueados…había ganado.

-parece que también te fue mal-

Jellal volteo al escuchar una voz femenina que sabía de quien era-Meredy-dijo Jellal al ver a la peli-rosa.

-eso casi nos alcanza también-dijo Ultear apareciendo detrás de Meredy-es raro verte tan lastimado-dijo Ultear a Jellal al ver sus heridas-aun puedes pelear-pregunto la peli-purpura a Jellal que asentía afirmando.

-use menos magia de la que pensé-dijo viendo a Obra en el suelo; pero no había notado que el pequeño diablito había desaparecido.

-hay que darnos prisa; Nozomi-chan y Natsu deben estar peleando contra el resto de ellos-dijo Meredy preocupada por su amiga y su amigo.

-es verdad…ellos son más fuertes de lo que parecen-dijo Ultear recordando a Kurohebi y Jellal a Nullpuding-vamos…-dijo Ultear empezando a correr en dirección al edificio del gremio oscuro seguida de Meredy y Jellal que esperaban que los dos _slayers_ estuvieran bien.

 ** _Con Nozomi_**.

Nozomi y Flare habían tenido una gran pelea donde las dos mostraban sus mejores ataques y ahora mismo las dos estaban completamente cansadas; había destrozos en todo el alrededor; había rocas destruidas y algunas que parecían haber sido mordidas y más…era como una vista que solo verías después de un incendio o algo peor.

Las dos jadeaban y apenas se podían mantener de pie, pero Nozomi al ver a Flare y ver que ya no tenía esa mirada retorcida que cuando la conoció sabía que era momento-Flare…tu…nunca quisiste esto…verdad-dijo Nozomi a Flare que al escuchar eso abrió por completo los ojos.

Flare apretó los dientes ya que Nozomi había logrado ver a través de-no digas tonterías…no hay nada que me guste más que ver sufrir a las personas…en especial cuando quien las hace sufrir…soy yo-dijo Flare volviendo a hacer la sonrisa torcida del inicio y su cabello se volvían a levantar-y ahora…SUFRIRÁS TUU ¡-grito Flare para que sus mechones peli-rojos volaran a gran velocidad hacia Nozomi que hizo algo que no se esperaba Flare-"que hace"-Flare vio como Nozomi extendía sus brazos a los lados y cerraba los ojos…estaba esperando el ataque indefensa-"se va a mover…lo esquivara ?"-su ataque ya estaba muy cerca de la oji-azul que no se iba a mover.

-"Flare…no sé quién eres…solo se"-en ese momento los mechones había llegado a donde estaba ella generando una pequeña nube de polvo por la fuerza del ataque-que no eres mala…Flare…-dijo Nozomi que estaba bien…los mechones de Flare habían caído enfrente, detrás y a los lados de Nozomi y uno que estaba muy cerca de su cabeza y al final se incrusto en suelo creando un pequeño cráter siendo ese tal vez un ataque mortal…un golpe seguro que al final fallo…o tal vez hicieron que fallara.

-cómo puedes…como puedes decir-Flare tenía la cabeza baja viendo al suelo mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos-como puedes decir…que no soy mala-alzo la cabeza para que Nozomi viera que Flare estaba llorando con una completa expresión de dolor-mate a muchos solo porque tenía miedo…miedo de estar sola-dijo Flare mientras su cabello volvía a la normalidad permitiendo que Nozomi se pudiera mover-este fue el único lugar donde podia estar…donde me aceptaron…pero yo no…YO NO QUERIA LASTIMAR A NADIE ¡-grito Flare a Nozomi que se acercaba a ella a un paso lento-era la única manera de que no me echaran…de no volver a estar sola…-dijo Flare cayendo de rodillas y enfrente de ella estaba Nozomi y al verla pudo ver que también estaba llorando.

-yo también estuve mucho tiempo sola…-dijo hincándose para estar a la misma altura que ella-lastime a muchas personas…mate a muchos…y lo peor es que solo podía ver como lo hacía sin poder detenerme…pero una persona me ayudo…a pesar de que yo lo salve una sola vez el me dio algo más grande que jamás podre pagarle-dijo Nozomi viendo a Flare.

-qué cosa-pregunto Flare a Nozomi que sonrió por la pregunta.

-me regreso mi vida…me dio amigos que son más mi familia…y lo amo mucho…sé que jamás estaré sola nuevamente-dijo Nozomi antes de que Flare inclinara la cabeza para poder apoyarla sobre el hombro derecho de Nozomi y soltarse a llorar…llorar lagrimas que llevan años acumuladas…lágrimas de dolor, pero también de alegría. Nozomi le dio un abrazo consolando a la joven-está bien…ahora…estas con nosotros-dijo Nozomi señalando que levantara la cabeza y viera a Jellal, Ultear y Meredy y en especial esta última tenia también unas pocas lágrimas.

-ya no estarás sola-dijo Meredy a Flare. Los tres habían llegado y visto y oído lo suficiente para saber que ella no era una amenaza o mala.

Jellal y Ultear ayudaran a que las dos se levantaran y después se limpiaran las lágrimas-Nozomi…donde esta Natsu-dijo Jellal haciendo que Meredy, Ultear y Nozomi recordaran al peli-rosa.

-debe estar peleando contra Iván-dijo Flare terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas y ver en dirección a donde estaba el edificio del gremio oscuro-es por aquí…-dijo Flare señalando la dirección de donde estaba el edificio.

Los tres magos ahora cuatro empezaban a correr hacia el edificio del gremio oscuro donde estaba Natsu peleando solo contra Iván…un mago que podría rivalizar con un mago-santo-"aguanta Natrsu…ya vamos"-pensó Nozomi lista al igual que todos para vencer a Iván.

 ** _Raven Tail._**

El lugar que era la sala común del gremio oscuro era donde Natsu e Iván peleaban estaba completamente destruido…mesas y sillas quemadas y destruidos; muñecos de papel quemándose en el piso o en aire y en medio de la habitación con varios golpes, moretones, cortes y más heridas en todo su cuerpo…apenas se podía mantener de pie y justo ahora estaba jadeando como nunca antes lo había hecho-eso…eso es todo…aun…no termino-dijo Natsu volviendo a encender fuego en su puño derecho listo para volver a atacar.

Iván estaba enfrente de él con apenas unas cuantas heridas muy superficiales-eres alguien molesto Natsu-chan…no entiendo porque un el vejestorio no te había hecha antes del gremio-dijo Iván refiriéndose al maestro Makarov que le molesto a Natsu. El mago oscuro suspiro mientras sus muñecos de papel volvían a aparecer en una ridículamente enorme cantidad, pero también volteaba a ver a la puerta del edifico donde estaban Nozomi, Jellal, Meredy, Ultear y sorprendentemente para el Flare acompañándolos, todos golpeando lo que parecía una pared invisible-parece que tus amigos lograron vencer a mis hijos…y parece que ahora uno de ellos se unió a ustedes-dijo Iván para que Natsu viera a la entrada y ver a sus cuatro compañeros pero ahora acompañados por la maga peli-roja sin entender que había pasado…pero si estaba con ellos eso significaba que estaba de su lado-y por eso…tendrás que pagar...Natsu-chan…-dijo Iván levantado sus manos para que los _shikigamis_ empezaran a flotar nuevamente.

-inténtalo…anciano…hace mucho que no estoy tan emocionado-dijo Natsu para que el fuego de su puño derecho se volviera más fuerte y poderoso y en su cara era decorada por una gran y desafiante sonrisa de emoción-"casi no tengo magia…pero no importa…lo venceré"-pensó Narsu antes de volver a arremeter contra los muñecos de papel.

 ** _Fuera del gremio._**

Los cinco magos golpeaban y atacaban desesperadamente lo que parecía un muro invisible o una poderosa barrera-maldición…no funciona y no puedo ver nada dentro-dijo Jellal apoyándose sobre la barrera esperando que se rompiera y ver que solo había oscuridad en el interior del edificio-"Iván debe ser muy fuerte para hacer una barrera mágica tan fuerte como esta"-pensó Jellal examinando la barrera.

-no podemos usar hechizos muy poderosos o de rango amplio ya que también podrían alcanzar a Natsu y nuestros hechizos regulares no le hacen daño-dijo Ultear terminando su deducción sobre qué hacer, pero todas las opciones que tenían implicaban lastimar de gravedad a Natsu.

-pero tiene que haber una forma de entrar…no podemos dejarlo pelar solo-dijo Nozomi que era la que con más desesperación golpeaba la barrera-GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-grito lanzando una poderosa patada con su magia de caos pero la barrara no tenía ni un rasguño-entonces…ESTO…CORTE DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-grito Nozomi arremetiendo con su mano abierta lanzando un poderoso corte de magia azul-oscura pero nada-"Natsu…aguanta pronto estaremos hay"-pensó Nozomi frustrada por no saber que pasaba hay dentro.

-es la _barrer oscura_ de Iván-dijo Flare sabiendo que magia era esa-es una barrera ligada a él y solo se puede quitar cuando él esta noqueado o inconsciente-dijo Flare enojada ya que parecía que no podían hacer nada.

Ultear, Nozomi y Jellal al oír eso sabían que era iba a ser muy complicado pasar-esperen-dijo Meredy para que todos voltearan a verla-tengo una idea-dijo señalando lo que parecía una pequeña grieta que por alguna razón se empezaba a hacer más grande.

Flare la vio y sabía lo que significaba-Natsu-san debe estar peleando a la par de Iván-dijo Flare seria mostrando la grieta-la barrera se hace más débil cuando Iván está débil-dijo para que Nozomi sonriera igual que los demás.

Meredy se puso al lado de Flare nuevamente-porque no todos atacamos únicamente…aquí lo más rápido que podamos para atravesarla-dijo Meredy pareciéndole a todos al instante una gran idea.

.hay que intentarlo-dijo Ultear viendo como la grieta se hacía un poco más grande-pero debemos preparar un orden de ataque para no dejar pausas alguna y pasar esto-dijo Ultear sabiendo que era lo más factible a seguir si querían pasar la barrera.

Los cinco empezaron rápidamente a hablar de cómo iban a atacar desde quien iniciaría y terminaría y si no se rompa tendrían que repetir esa formación una y otra vez hasta lograrlo.

 ** _Dentro del gremio._**

Natsu saltaba por toda la habitación esquivando los muñecos de papel que iba a una ridículamente alta velocidad destruyendo todo contra lo que chocaban-ESCAMAS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ¡-grito Natsu creando un círculo mágico con sus manos del cual salieron cientos de medias lunas de fuego en una poderosa ráfaga a una velocidad igual que al de los muñecos que ahora caían quemados al suelo. Iván no se movía, solo seguía enviando a sus _shikigamis_ y Natsu ya se había cansado de eso-con eso no me ganaras viejo-dijo Natsu mientras sus dos pies y puños se encendían y en su espalda aparecían dos grandes alas de fuego-SOBREMARCHA…GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ¡-grito para arremeter contra Iván.

El mago al ver lo cerca que estaba ahora Natsu lanzo más de sus muñecos de papel-TORRENTE SHIKIGAMI ¡-dijo para que dos grandes pilares de muñecos salieran disparados hacia Natsu a una gran velocidad mayor que las otras veces.

Natsu usaba sus llamas para quemar los que más podía pero era inútil…era una ridículamente enorme cantidad de muñecos a una muy rápida velocidad, en ese momento una gran ola de muñecos chocaron contra él haciéndolo chocar contra una pared apagando sus llamas-AAAHHH ¡-Natsu gritaba ya que la presión era enorme –"son demasiados…no puedo…moverme"-pensó Natsu sintiendo como sus huesos eran aplastados por la enorme presión de los muñecos.

-Natsu-chan…porque no te rindes…tu solo nunca podrás vencerme…ha…solo eres otro patético mago…tú y las basuras de haya afuera-dijo Iván a Natsu que solo podía hacer una expresión de odio-pero hay una muy bonita joven peli-negra entre esas basuras-dijo Iván para que Natsu abriera grandemente los ojos a pesar de seguir siendo aplastado por el ataque-no me molestaría…después de deshacerme de ti y ellos cuatro…no se volverla mi…alumna-dijo esto último lamiéndose los labios.

Natsu no soportaba lo que decía; sintió un gran enojo…una poderosa furia que se sintió debido a que su poder mágico se empezaba a liberar y desbordar violentamente-"no te dejare…que los lastimes"-pensó Natsu viendo con ira a Iván que logro verlo, pero lo que Iván noto fue ver como aparecía un circulo de fuego en la pared empezando a quemar algunos de los muñecos que en ese momento seguían golpeando a Natsu, pero ahora empezaban a caer quemados al suelo-"y no tocaras…a Nozomi…"-en ese momento el calor era ya insoportable dentro de la habitación-NO TE DEJAREEEEE…¡-grito Natsu para que en un destello todos los muñecos se quemaran al instante disparando una gran onda expansiva haciendo que iban retrocediera debido a la enorme presión de aire.

Iván al estar nuevamente estable vio como Natsu ahora estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de él y ver que en el piso rodeando al peli-rosa había un círculo de fuego liberando una enorme cantidad de poder mágico. El maestro del gremio oscuro sonrió al ver esto-parece que no eres tan pateti…-

-aaaAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡-gritaba Natsu para que en su espalda volvieran a aparecer sus alas de fuego, pero estas eran un poco más grandes y más detalladas; el fuego en sus pies y manos tomaron la forma de garras de dragón en lugar de solo rodearlos como normalmente pasaría; su cabello puntiagudo se levantó un poco haciéndolo ver más amenazante…era como una vestía salvaje completamente enojada-segundo origen-dijo Natsu viendo a Iván que se veían enojado –IMPULSO DE FUEGO: SOBREMARCHAAA ¡-grito Natsu listo para atacar.

-maldito…NO TE PONGAS ENGREÍDO MOCOSO ¡-grito Iván empezando a correr para que el arremetiera contra contra Natsu con otra gran ola de _shikigamis_ que ahora solo caían al suelo quemados por el calor que Natsu liberaba-desgraciadoo-dijo Iván antes de ver a Natsu empezado a correr hacia él que invoco sus muñecos de papel enfrente de él para protegerlo.

-MANDÍBULA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO ¡-grito Natsu dando un salto a una gran velocidad abriendo sus alas de fuego y cerrarlas para ganar impulso e ir en picada con sus garras de fuego impactando el escudo de muñecos creando una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo el edificio del gremio, que si no hubiera sido por la barrera se hubiera caído.

 ** _Fuera del gremio._**

Los cinco después de una rápida reunión lograron organizarse para atacar la pequeña grieta de la barrera que ahora se había vuelto un poco más grande sabían que Natsu no habia dejado de pelear.

-eso no me gusta-dijo Meredy al ver el edificio del gremio oscuro temblar y lograr escuchar una explosión en el interior-Nozomi-chan…ve-dijo Meredy a Nozomi que estaba a algunos metros de distancia de ellos como si estuviera preparando algo.

Al escuchar a Meredy Nozomi empezó a liberar su poder mágico que se mostraba como magia azul oscura que aparecían en sus puños -LOTO OSCURO: PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-grito Nozomi corriendo a una gran velocidad y arremeter con un golpe la barrera directamente en la grieta-"cae…cae…"-pensó Nozomi lanzando una gran ráfaga de puñetazos cubiertos con su magia oscura y azul y cada puñetazo terminaba en una explosión liberando poderosas ráfagas de aire.

Vio como la grieta se empezó a hacer más grande con cada golpe y explosión causados por la poderosa técnica que ya no podía mantener y su ritmo y todos lo notó cuando su velocidad empezaba a bajar.

-NOZOMI…CAMBIO ¡-grito Ultear mientras sus lacrimas empezaban a frotar en el aire brillando de igual forma que en su pelea contra Kurohebi. Nozomi dio un último golpe siendo ese el más fuerte de tocos causando una explosión que sobrepasaba a las demás; Nozomi termino fatigada, se hizo a un lado rápidamente antes de que las esferas de cristal fueran volando directo hacia la grieta que ahora era una fisura-"JELLAL…PREPÁRATE…-grito Ultear usando todo su poder restante-"no soporto…más"-pensó la peli-purpura llegando a su límite además de que sus heridas no la ayudaban mucho-Jellal…-dijo Ultear deteniendo su técnica para ver a Jellal volando con su magia _cuerpo celestial._

La fisura se hizo más grande que antes empezando a agrietar el resto de la barrera que rodeaba la puerta-ULTEAR…MUEVETE…METEOR ¡-grito Jellal dando varios golpes que gracias a su magia que cubría de un aura dorada a su cuerpo-AAAHHHH ¡-gritaba Jellal dando golpes a una velocidad que superaba a la de Nozomi pero con menos fuerza.

-funciona-dijo Flare sabiendo que era la siguiente y su cabello estaba preparado con una de sus mejores técnicas.

-FLARE…-la llamo el peli-azul a Flare que vio que estaba por retirarse y detener su ataque habiendo causado un gran daño a la barrera causando múltiples grietas y lo que parecían fragmentos de ella empezaban a caer.

Flare salto hacia la ya dañada barrera mientras que más explosiones se seguían escuchando desde el interior generando aún más grietas-DUCHA DE CABELLO: MIL AVEEEESSS ¡grito Flare para que su cabello hiciera el mismo ataque que hizo cuando peleaba contra Nozomi, pero esta vez era más poderoso que antes.

Los grandes mechones de cabello golpeaban sin parar la barrera que ahora estaba por romperse y solo necesitaban un ataque final. Flare sabie que debía cambiar-Meredy…-dijo Ultear al ver a su hija que era rodeaba a su alrededor por varias _espadas sensoriales_ listas para atacar.

La barrera empezaba a caer mientras la puerta solo necesitaba un golpe muy poderoso para pasarla-FLARE…AUN LADO ¡-grito Meredy para que sus espadas pasaran de color azul a uno dorado muy brillante. Flare dio un golpe final con todos sus mechones haciendo que la barrera se cuarteara más y algunos fragmentos de ella caían.

-MEREDY ¡-gritaron todos a la maga sensorial para que diera el golpe final.

-MAGUILTY RAYYYSS ¡-grito para que las cientos de espadas mágicas de color dorado volaran a una gran velocidad dejando detrás de ellas una estela dorada-"cae"…CAEEE ¡-grito Meredy al ver sus espadas chocar contrala barrera rompiéndola en su totalidad-SIIII ¡-grito festejando mientras que todos los demás veían alegres esto, pero no podían celebrar, tenían que ayudar a Natsu.

Los cinco corrieron a la entrada del gremio para terminar esto.

 ** _Segundos antes, dentro del gremio._**

Natsu e Iván jadeaban por lo duro y cansado que había sido la pelea…Iván al fin se había puesto serio y ahora los dos estaban completamente agitados y gravemente heridos. Las llamas de Natsu dejaron de parecer garras en sus pies y manos volviendo a ser simplemente fuego que las cubría, pero ahora eran más débiles que cuando empezó a luchar; sus alas de fuego se habían encogido y su cabello ya no estaba tan alborotado y sentía que mientras más tiempo mantuviera su _sobre-marcha_ más magia perdía.

Iván estaba prácticamente agotado, pero el al tener más experiencia aún tenía su técnica más fuerte. Los pocos muñecos que quedaban en el suelo o aún seguían completos en su mayoría volvieron a frotar arriba de la cabeza de Iván todos juntándose tomando la forma de lo que parecía una esfera de gran tamaño liberando una rara magia purpura.

-estoy harto…no dejare…que un mocoso…me humille así…-dijo Iván con una expresión de locura, odio y enojo-en especial…alguien que pertenece a _FAIRY TAIL_ …-dijo Iván moviendo rápidamente las manos para que la esfera de _shikigamis_ fuera volando hacia Natsu-BOMBA OSCURA SHIKIGAMI ¡-grito viendo su técnica que estaba por chocar contra Natsu que ya estaba listo esperándola.

A unos cuantos metros ya de él se escuchó un poderoso estruendo venir de la entrada y ver lo que parecía una especie de cristal romperse y ver a cinco siluetas entrar por la puerta con la luz del sol detrás de ellos iluminando la oscuridad. Natsu al instante sabía quiénes eran-no soy parte de _fairy tail_ -.

-NOVA OSCURA DEL DRAGÓN DEL CAOS ¡-se escuchó una voz femenina gritar mientras una esfera de magia azul oscura que choco contra la técnica de Iván creando una gran explosión que alcanzo a Iván, pero enfrente de Natsu se formó un muro de hielo protegiéndolo-Natsu…estas bien-

Natsu volteo y ver a Nozomi y detrás de ella a Jellal, Ultear, Meredy y venían acompañados por la maga peli-roja, algo que no entendía pero si estaba con ellos no era su enemiga. En ese momento su chaqueta de cuero negro estaba completamente destruida por lo que tomo la manga izquierda y jalarla descubriendo su brazo y ver que en la parte superior antes de su hombro la marca en forma de brujo de _crimer sorciere_ en un color rojo como la anterior, estaba en su brazo izquierdo y no en el derecho-soy un mago…DE CRIMER SORCIERE ¡-grito Natsu viendo a Iván al igual que todos sus compañeros.

-acabemos con él-dijo Ultear viendo a Iván.

-AYE ¡-dijeron todos inclusive Flare por alguna y extraña razón que no comprendía pero se sentía bien decirlo.

-MUERAN YAA ¡-grito Iván con una mirada de un completo loco mientras más bombas de muñecos flotaban arriba de él.

Meredy envió sus espadas volando a una gran velocidad chocando contra las bombas explotando arriba de él- NO LO HARÁS…AHORA FLARE ¡-grito Meredy dejando que los mechones de cabello de Flare fueran volando hacia el mago oscuro.

Los grandes mechones rojos ataron a Iván en su totalidad inmovilizándolo-eres una…eres un…KAAAFF ¡-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Flare lo levanto rápidamente chocando contra el techo y soltarlo para dejarlo caer.

Ultear en ese momento tenía sus manos juntas mientras un aura purpura helada salía de ellas-"te tomare una carta prestada Grey"-pensó Ultear colocando ambas manos en el piso y debajo de donde iba a caer Iván apareció un círculo mágico del cual empezaba a salir una lanza enorme de hielo purpura-ICE MAKE: GUGNIR ¡-grito haciendo la misma técnica que uso Grey contra ella creando esa enorme lanza de hielo atrapando a Iván en ella-JELLAL ¡-grito Ultear mientras Jellal volaba arriba de ella.

-VIGAS CELESTIALES ¡-grito Jellal para que varios rayos de luz dorados salieran disparados de sus manos golpeando la lanza de hielo liberando a Iván que aún seguía despierto a pesar de todos los ataque pasados-NATSU, NOZOMI…TERMINENLO ¡-grito Jellal viendo a Iván estar cerca del suelo.

Los dos _slayeres_ corrían listos para interceptar a Iván-NATSU…-dijo Nozomi con su puño derecho cubierto de su magia del caos.

Natsu encendido su puño izquierdo listo para terminar esto–esto termina-

-AHORA /AHORA…¡-los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo viendo como Iván ya estaba frente a ellos-UNISON RAID: GOLPE OSCURO DE FUEGOOO ¡-gritaron ambos mientras sus puños izquierdo y derecho estaban uno junto al otro y el fuego y la energía azul oscura se unían creando lo que parecía un único puño de un raro y poderoso fuego azul oscuro-AAAHHHH ¡-gritaron los dos antes de golpear a Iván en el estómago de lleno lanzándolo a una gran velocidad hacia uno de los muros del edificio chocando de lleno y terminando completamente noqueado.

Los dos jadeaban pero tenían una sonrisa que parecía que nada podría borrares al igual que a Jellal, Meredy, Ultear e inclusive Flare-se acabó…ganamos-dijo Natsu sonriendo-GANAMOOOOSSS ¡-grito cayendo de rodillas mientras levantaba los brazos.

Todos corrieron a donde estaban los dos _dragón-slayers_ ; Nozomi salto sobre Natsu que la atrapo, pero no se esperaba lo siguiente; Nozomi le dio un pequeño pero cálido beso en la mejilla. Todos se paralizaron en ese momento al ver la escena. Al separarse Nozomi vio a Natsu que estaba completamente sonrojado como nunca antes lo había estado.

-ganamos…Natsu…-dijo Nozomi con una tierna sonrisa un poco sonrojada pero muy notable.

Natsu solo le regreso la sonrisa con una igual de cálida-si…ganamos…Nozomi-dijo para que todos sonrieran por la escena mientras el sol de la tarde iluminaba la oscura habitación del ahora desintegrado _Raven Tail_.

 ** _Horas después._**

Vemos a los seis magos caminar sin dirección o rumbo fijo aparentemente aunque tenían uno. Detrás de ellos había un paisaje de la tarde con un sol naranja detrás de ellos. Jellal tenía en sus manos lo que parecía una pequeña pero sobrecargada bolsa de tela que iba jugando lanzando y atrapando con una sonrisa.

Todos tenían vendajes y heridas pero estaban bien.

-te odio Jellal-dijo Meredy viendo al peli-azul con una sonrisa-es la última vez que apuesto-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una moneda de oro-pero nunca imagine que ellos tendrían tanto escondido-dijo también cargando una pequeña mochila de la cual sonaban monedas chocando y tintineando al igual que a Ultear y Flare.

-aunque aún no hacen oficial nada-dijo Ultear al ver a él peli-rosa y a la peli-negra con puntas y mechones azules caminar enfrente de ellos, pero los dos se tomaban de las manos.-Flare cuantos días son para llegar a tu pueblo-pregunto Ultear a su nueva compañera.

-son dos semanas desde aquí-dijo Flare ya no con esa sonrisa retorcida, si no que ahora tenía una sonrisa agradable y brillante ya que al fin tenían un nuevo camino.

-ya no puedo esperar para conocer el _pueblo del sol_ -dijo Meredy el nombre del pueblo natal de Flare.

Jellal dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al oír eso-tal vez podamos tener un pequeño descanso-dijo Jellal gustándole lo que oía Meredy.

De esa manera Meredy, Flare y Jellal siguieron hablando y riendo entre ellos mientras que Ultear seguía contado el botín y la pareja caminaba alegremente esperando el mañana que según parece no tenían prisa ya que querían disfrutar el presente un poco más, pero también ya querían que llegara porque no sabían que les esperaba el futuro.

 ** _Fin capítulo 4._**

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y perdónenme por las demoras; tuve que volver a hacer este capítulo de cero ya que había perdido este archivo._

 _Bueno que les pera a los seis magos de crimer sorciere en el mañana en especial con la pareja; pues lo descubrirán pronto._

 _Les pido dejen sus comentarios, críticas y más en los REVIEWS y si tiene otras preguntas más específicas envíenme un P.M. y lo estaré contestando lo más pronto que sea posible._

 _Bueno sin más que decir Konohasharingan se desconecta diciéndoles sayonara, cuídense, hagan alguna locura o algo que les guste, pero cuídense y aquí les dejo el nombre del siguiente capítulo; capitulo 5: siete años…la reina Acnologia…Natsu malvado?_

 _FUERZA MEXICO._

 _Capítulo 5: siete años…la reina Acnologia…Natsu malvado?_


	5. Chapter 5

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

 **-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

 _Capítulo 5: siete años…la reina Acnologia…Natsu malvado?_

Bien…estoy de regreso con el capítulo cinco de esta historia, donde veremos el regreso de todos los magos de Fairy Tail y cómo van a competir contra algunos que no esperaban ver…o mejor a ciertas personas que no creían volver a ver tan pronto…y nuevamente como enemigos.

Bueno, le mando saludos a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en los REVIEWS que son…"braian alan dragneel" y "Bryan" que dejaron sus comentarios, críticas y que dijeron que estaban felices de que mi mano sanara por completo y espero ya no lastimármela más.

Bueno, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo 5…disfruten.

 _Capítulo 5: siete años…la reina Acnologia…Natsu malvado?_

 ** _Año 791, Magnolia…siete años después del ataque de Tenrou._**

La ciudad de _Magnolia_ , luego de siete años parecía haber cambiado poco y por alguna razón la ciudad que siempre estaba activa y llena de vida ahora estaba un poco más vacía. Las tiendas y comerciantes tenían sus puestos cerrados o eran muy pocos los abiertos ya que tampoco había casi gente comprando en las calles que hace unos días las calles estaban repletas como siempre.

Los parques estaban vacíos ya que no había niños jugando o corriendo…todo era calma…y todo debido a un gran evento…tal vez el más grande de todo su reino y justo ahora, en un pequeño edificio un poco apartada de la ciudad y deteriorado, había varias personas que parecían que iban a salir pronto.

-están listos muchachos-dijo una joven de cabellera roja, ojos cafés y un peto metálico.

-estamos listos Erza-san-dijo una chica joven de alrededor de unos doce o catorce años; cabello azul y con un vestido.

-calma Wendy…el gato idiota y los demás aún no están listos-dijo una gatita blanca con alas.

Ellas eran Erza, Wendy y Charly que estaban afuera de la entrada de su gremio esperado a su grupo y como siempre Erza tenía su carrito lleno de muchas maletas y más cosas.

-estamos listos Erza…-

Erza, Wendy y Charly voltearon para ver a Lucy con una maleta con ruedas y detrás de ella a Juvia que se aferraba a un semi-desnudo Grey.

Vieron a Levy, Jet y Droy que cargaban el equipaje y al final venia Happy con su pequeña bolsa verde un poco más llena de lo normal-mocosos…-todos voltearon al escuchar la voz.

-maestro…-dijo Lucy viendo al anciano que cargaba a la pequeña Asuka-tiene noticias de Natsu…-pregunto Lucy esperando noticias del peli-rosa, pero entonces vio como el octogenario cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza-aun nada…-dijo Lucy pasando de alegre a triste.

Natsu…se había vuelto un tema de suma importancia dentro de todos los miembros de _Fairy Tail_ ya que el grupo que quedó atrapado en la isla _Tenrou_ al despertar se encontraron con el espíritu de la primera maestra de su gremio…Mavis Vermilion.

Les conto como su unidad y amistad lograron activar el _Fairy Sphere_ que ella conjuro para protegerlos del rugido de Acnologia; eso lo entendieron, también la parte de que el hechizo los congelo siete años, pero lo que no sabía era que ocurrió con Natsu ya que la explosión y todo el poder mágico que ocupo no le permitieron materializar una _forma astral_ por lo que no sabe que ocurrió con Natsu.

Ya habían pasado más de un mes desde que volvieron y no tenían noticias de Natsu ya que algo que sí pudo asegurar la maestra Mavis fue que él seguía vivo cuando el _Fairy Sphere_ se activó y sintió su presencia antes de que la isla se hundiera…pero antes de que la isla se hundiera…su presencia desapareció…como si algo lo hubiera sacado antes de que el hechizo se completara.

Desde entonces todos los miembros sin excepción buscaban información de Natsu o alguno de sus clásicos desastres en alguna parte del reino…pero nada…era como si Natsu Dragneel hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-mocosos…no piense en ello…-dijo el maestro mientras que Macao, Wakaba y Romeo venían detrás de él.

-es cierto, Natsu-nii debe estar bien…-dijo Romeo a sus amigos que estaban enfrente de él.

-es verdad…tienen que entrenar para ganar los _grandes juegos mágicos_ de este año-dijo Macao con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

- _Fairy Tail_ este año será el gremio número uno otra vez…-dijo Grey emocionado igual que todos.

Todos tenían tres meses para entrenar y estar a la par de todos los magos de esta época…pero también aprovecharían para seguir buscando a Natsu que se preguntaban cuanto había cambiado, que tan fuerte es ahora…pero lo más importante…porque no estaba aquí…y muy pronto…descubriría el porqué.

-vamos…el grupo de Mira, Lisanna, Elfman y Cana se fueron hace horas al igual que Gajeel y Lily-dijo Erza tomando la agarradera de su carito de equipaje y empezar a caminar para alejarse del gremio seguida de los demás.

-AYE ¡-dijeron todos entusiasmados por los tres meses de entrenamiento (o mejor dicho día de entrenamiento ji ) y después a ganar los juegos mágicos…o ese era el plan.

 ** _Afuera de Crocus._**

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo que los magos de las hadas salían para entrenar iban llegando un grupo de seis encapuchados a la enorme capital del reino de _Fiore_ –todo parece muy tranquilo…-dijo uno de los encapuchados que por su voz se notaba que era un hombre con un tono serio.

-guaa…tengo hambre…llevamos dos días sin comer…-dijo otra voz también masculina pero un poco más aguda paro más grave que antes.

-tiene razón…nos tomó dos día llegar aquí desde el otro lado del reino…espero que sea verdad…-dijo ahora otra persona encapuchada que por su voz era una joven mujer que era de las más bajas del grupo viendo a otra persona encapuchada enfrente de ella.

-ha habido una rara concentración de magia en toda la ciudad…-dijo la otra persona encapuchada cuya voz era femenina también y tenía en su mano una esfera de cristal-deja de quejarte Meredy…tendremos tres meses para investigar y podamos pasear…-dijo la mujer encapuchada caminando hasta la otra joven quitándole la capucha mostrando a una hermosa joven peli-rosa lacio y de ojos verdes claro…era Meredy que después de siete años viajando se había vuelto una hermosa mujer.

-Umltear…badaass…-Meredy no podía hablar bien debido a que Ultear le sujetaba y estiraba ambas mejillas.

Ultear se quitó su capucha y sonreía viendo a Meredy; Ultear a pesar de haber pasado siete años se veía más hermosa y debajo de su capa seguía teniendo una envidiable y más tonificada figura al igual que Meredy que se había desarrollado bellamente, ambas podían ser de las magas más bellas de todo el reino.

En ese momento todos se quitaron sus capuchas mostrando a Flare Corona, Jellal Fernandez, Natsu Dragneel y al final a Nozomi Black…los magos de _Crimer sorciere_.

-dejen de jugar…tenemos trabajo-dijo Jellal a la madre e hija mientras que Flare reía viendo a sus amigas.

El peli-azul no habia cambiado nada en siete años, su rostro y figura seguían siendo la misma que cuando lo sacaron de la cárcel.

-vamos Jellal…no seas tan serio-dijo Flare que igual que Jellal y Ultear no había envejecido casi nada, solo que ahora igual que Ultear y Meredy se había desarrollado mas y ahora que no tenía esa sonrisa loca y torcida cambiada por una un poco juguetona y coqueta la hacía ver muy hermosa y atractiva a la maga de cabello.

Y detrás de todos ellos estaban la pareja que hace unos días celebraban cinco años de noviazgo y antes de eso siete años de conocerse-calma Natsu, Ultear usara su magia de _transformación_ en nosotros y podremos pasar desapercibidos…-dijo Nozomi viendo en especial a su novio a Meredy y ambos se dieron cuenta de eso-lo siento…-

Nozomi y Natsu a diferencia de los demás parece que fueron los que menos envejecieron, pero al igual que los demás también se había vuelto más fuertes.

Nozomi al fin tenía una gran y bella sonrisa sincera que con el paso de estos últimos años había dejado atrás el hecho de que fue Acnologia y su pasado ya que al lado de Meredy, Ultear, Flare, Jellal y Natsu confrontaban el presente juntos y hacer un futuro igualmente juntos…pero cada momento al lado de Natsu era muy especial y preciado para ella al igual que para Natsu.

Natsu también se sentía igual…se había enamorado de la persona que lo rescato hace siete años…con la que entreno, peleo y se volvió más fuerte junto a ella que también ha visto cambiar para volverse la bella mujer que es ahora, que no le tenía miedo a su poder, sino que lo usaba para el bien…ya no era esa tímida y confundida joven, ahora era posiblemente una de las magas más fuertes del reino y cada momento con ella era importante para él.

Natsu seguía usando el mismo conjunto de ropa que consiguió al salir de _Magnolia_ hace siete años solamente que lo ha tenido que cambiar algunas veces que se rasgaba en la pelea al igual que todos. Meredy, Ultear y Jellal consiguieron ropa nueva (la misma que usan en el anime en ese momento) mientras que Flare, Nozomi y él vestían prácticamente lo mismo.

El mayor cambio que tenían Nozomi y Natsu es que ahora los dos debajo de su ropa tenían un extraño tatuaje cada uno, ambos con diseños y colores diferentes. Nozomi tenía el suyo en el costado derecho de su cuello que era lo que parecía a una especie de llama roja en un diseño tribal y detrás de ella un círculo mágico de color azul oscuro como su magia.

El de Natsu estaba colocado en la parte frontal de su pecho, en la parte izquierda y se trataba de tres líneas rasgada como si una garra lo hubiera rasgado; era de un color azul oscuro y detrás un círculo mágico rojo…para cualquiera eran simples tatuajes a la vista, pero eran más que eso.

El otro cambio que tenía Natsu fue su cabello que para Nozomi y Meredy era un buen entretenimiento ya que las dos les gustaban peinar a Natsu de distintas formas raras y cómicas, pero en uno de sus juegos encontraron el peinado perfecto para Natsu al que se opuso al principio pero ahora se volvió parte de él.

Su cabello que antes siempre estaba en punta y despeinado ahora era más largo, llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda ahora y aún era rebelde solo que ahora estaba atado desde la base del cuello con una cinta negra, el resto de su cabello estaba peinado hacia los lados con un raro estilo de libro abierto ya que era un poco puntiagudo manteniendo la esencia de Natsu.

Ya no tenía un flequillo, tenía ahora dos pequeños mechones a cada lado de su cara, era algo que le daba un aire distinto a Natsu pero sin perder su nueva esencia que ha formado a partir de estos siete años.

-vamos…sabemos que cada año después de los juegos mágicos una gran cantidad de energía mágica sobrante desaparece como si nada en un instante cuando debería desaparecer en días…-dijo Jellal mientras que veía la lacrima de Ultear que mostraba varias imágenes de el gran estadio de este torneo y de la ciudad de Crocus.

-no sabemos qué pasa con ese poder y es alarmante-dijo Ultear seria mientras que el resto de ellos volvía a escuchar la situación-tenemos que investigar que pasa aquí y que ocurre con la magia residual…-dijo Ultear a todos que veían serios.

-tenemos tres meses para averiguar que pasa…también entraremos a competir-dijo Jellal para que todos inclusive el sonrieran.

- _Crimer sorciere_ mostrara que somos los mejores-dijo Meredy emocionada igual que los demás.

-vamos…tenemos que darnos prisa…-dijo Ultear empezando a caminar hacia la capital volviéndose a poner la capucha igual que Meredy y Jellal que empezaron a seguirla y detrás de ellos Nozomi y Natsu que se quedaban contemplando la vista.

-es la primera vez que estamos aquí…-dijo Natsu viendo el horizonte al lado de Nozomi que también lo observaba, pero en ese momento.

-GRUUU…-

El estómago de Natsu gruño nuevamente mientras él se lo frotaba para calmarlo; Nozomi rio por esto-vamos glotón…encontraremos algo para….-

-gruuu…-

Nozomi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ahora fue su estómago el que gruño dejándolo avergonzada y completamente sonrojada que para ocultarlo se cubrió con sus manos. Natsu ahora era él que reía por esto. En ese momento tomo nuevamente de la mano a Nozomi para ver que desviaba su mirada para que no la viera.

-nos dejan atrás…Nozomi…-dijo Natsu para que ella volteara a verlo y ver esa gran sonrisa de la que se había enamorado y hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente al verla.

Nozomi aprovecho que Natsu vio a otro lado para colocarle un pequeño y rápido beso en su mejilla dejándolo un poco sonrojado.

-rápido…hay que alcanzarlos…-dijo Nozomi sonriendo de igual manera antes de empezar a correr dejando a Natsu atrás.

Natsu le tomo unos segundos procesar lo que había pasado y justo ahora estaba Nozomi corriendo hacia los demás -oi…-dijo Natsu empezando a correr detrás de su novia que sonreía alegremente y él también para alcanzar a sus amigos…que enfrentarían el futuro juntos y en los juegos mágicos…vencerían a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente de ellos…quien sea.

 ** _Tres meses después._**

 ** _En alguna playa de Fiore._**

Tres meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para todo el reino pero para el grupo de _Fairy Tail_ esto fue literal debido a que sus tres meses de entrenamiento se redujeron a un día y medio debido a que gracias a Virgo que llevo a todos a el _reino de los espíritus celestiales_ todo su tiempo de entrenamiento se esfumo.

Justo ahora Happy, Charly, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Grey estaban derrumbados en la arena y atada a una palmera estaba Virgo que estaba de rodillas en una tabla con desniveles y bloques de piedra sobre sus piernas para incrementar el dolor…al fin había recibido el castigo que tanto deseaba de Lucy.

-se acabó…solo tenemos una semana para los juegos…y no hemos mejorado nada…-dijo Lucy cuyos ojos estaban en blanco igual que los demás-volveremos a quedar en último lugar…guaaa…-Lucy empezó a llorar a mares igual que Levy.

-Levy-chan…resiste-dijo Droy al ver a la peli-azul llorar y junto con jet trataban de consolarla pero no servía.

-no podemos rendirnos-

Todos voltearon para ver a Erza lanzar muchas estocadas en el aire a una gran velocidad-Erza…tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a la capital-dijo Grey a Erza que no se detenía para nada-Erza...-

-Grey-sama tiene razón, Juvia también cree que es hora de irnos…-dijo la maga de agua a la peli-roja que no se detenía.

-Erza-san…tenemos que reunirnos con tod…GYYY…-Wendy no termino de hablar ya que en ese momento Erza incrusto sus espadas en la arena con una gran fuerza que produjo una pequeña ráfaga de viento que todos sintieron.

-maldición…"no podemos volver así con los demás…en especial cuando no sabemos quiénes elegirá el maestro"…-Erza pensó viendo como el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

-Erza…que hacemos ahora…-dijo Happy que apareció volando enfrente de ella preguntándole con una mirada triste que pasaría ahora.

Erza apretó los dientes y los puños viendo a sus compañeros desanimados al igual que al pequeño gato azul y la pequeña gatita blanca que ahora estaba al lado de Happy-vamos a la posada…mañana partimos-dijo Erza mientras sus espadas desaparecían y se dirigía nuevamente a su posada seguida por sus amigos que se pusieron de pie viendo a Erza empezando a dejar el lugar.

Lucy regreso a Virgo a su mundo mientras que Juvia se aferraba a Grey que al estar enojado le restó importancia; Wendy tenía en brazos a Charly y Happy que también se veían tristes; Levy y Lucy caminaban juntas en silencio seguidas por Jet y Droy.

Justo ahora su ya pequeña oportunidad de ganar este año se había vuelto todavía más pequeña ahora que ya no tenían tiempo para entrenar. El grupo estaba tan metidos en sus asuntos que no se dieron cuenta de que los vigilaban.

-seguro que no quieres que intervengamos Jellal-

-no, sé que parece cruel pero algo me dice que algo pasara-

-por el bien de Juvia espero que tengas razón o te matare y Natsu te matara también-

Desde la distancia dentro del bosque cercano a la playa había dos personas encapuchadas viendo como los magos del gremio de las hadas empezaba a caminar de regreso a su posada para descansar e irse a la capital.

En ese momento detrás de ellos otra persona encapuchada apareció caminando detrás de ellos-tenemos que irnos Jellal, Meredy-dijo la voz femenina que ambos reconocieron.

Jella dio un último vistazo a Erza antes de voltear para ver a sus compañeras-vámonos…nos están esperando…-dijo Jellal empezando a caminar para salir del bosque seguido por sus compañeras para dirigirse a la capital para el evento más importante de todo el reino… _los grandes juegos mágicos_.

 ** _Crocus, en la noche del mismo día._**

En la enorme capital del reino de _Fiore_ los tres últimos meses se fueron en la preparación para _los juegos mágicos_. Reparaciones, decoraciones, suvenires y más cosas se prepararon para la semana que duraría el evento; los hoteles, posadas y casas en general estaban explotando de llenas por todas las personas que llegaron en los últimos tres meses solo para conseguir los mejores lugares o ver a sus magos favoritos.

Las calles estaban llenas de luces, risas y alegría por doquier y entre todas las personas y atracciones no iban a notar tres encapuchados caminar por las calles que si no fuera poco el encapuchado de menor estatura tenía un algodón de azúcar rosa.

-esto es divertido…-dijo el encapuchado que por su voz femenina se demostró que era una mujer y por su tono que era una joven que si no fuera por la capucha se vería su rostro de gozo ante el dulce-tres meses y no encontramos nada…parece que si tendremos que participar…-decía dándole mordidas a el algodón de azúcar rosa.

Al decir eso el más alto entre ellos apretó los puños en señal de entusiasmo y el encapuchado que estaba a su lado lo veía-está bien que Ultear no activara su _segundo origen_ …-pregunto el encapuchado que por su voz también se descubrió que era una mujer-tendrán rivales fuertes si entran en la competencia-dijo la joven con duda viendo al encapuchado más alto.

-estarán bien…necesitan despertar y ver que todo…es diferente…-dijo al ver como la encapuchada le sostenía la mano y el la apretaba confortablemente.

-no descubrimos que paso con la magia residual de los otros años…pero creo que nos ganamos un descanso…-dijo la encapuchada tomada de la mano del otro encapuchado y ver a su compañera atacar todos los puestos de comida, juegos y de lo que sea riendo como una pequeña niña-Meredy…espera…-dijo en un tono alegre la encapuchada antes de que ella y el encapuchado fueran a seguir a su amiga.

La noche paso sin problemas y todo fue divertido para los tres, en especial para la pareja que ya quería divertirse un poco después de tres cansados meses de investigación con pocas pistas…quedaban seis días para el mayor evento mágico de todo el reino de _Fiore_ y este sería…algo distinto a los anteriores…y ellos serían los protagonistas.

 ** _Unos días después…ciudad de Crocus._**

El día había llegado…los tres meses se cumplieron y la enorme capital del reino donde sería el torneo mágico más grande de todos estaba por empezar y un poco más de cien gremios y miles de magos estaban terminando de llegar a la ciudad donde al igual que cada año se iniciaría una prueba de eliminación, pero eso sería más tarde ya que justo ahora en una de las entradas a la ciudad vemos a un grupo de magos enfrente de ella.

-Erza…déjanos descansar un poco-

-Juvia no soporta más…Grey-sama…sostenga a Juvia…-

-OYE…no te conviertas en agua…-

-mi pescado…donde está mi pesca…HIIIAAA ¡-

-cállate gato tonto…es solo un pescado…cómo te sientes Wendy-

-no puedo aguantar más…guaaahhh ¡-

-LEVY…RESISTE ¡-dijeron Jet y Droy a la peli-azul.

Eran el grupo de _Fairy Tail_ formado por Erza, Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Jet, Droy, Charly y Happy que luego de un largo viaje con contantes paradas para entrenar, cortesía de Erza apenas lograron llegar vivos a su destino donde se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos.

-no se quejen…yo no estoy cansada…-dijo Erza jalando su carito lleno de equipaje mientras que los demás estaban tirados en el suelo-"tenemos que ganar…tenemos que mostrar que aun somos los numero uno…y tal vez Natsu nos esté viendo y…sepamos algo de él…"-eran los pensamientos de la peli-roja que sentía como su poder apenas creció un poco en una semana de entrenamiento intenso, pero no lo suficiente.

-Erza…creo que tenemos que encontrar al maestro y la posada… _SUN_ que es donde nos quedaremos…si es que pasamos la prueba preliminar-decía Lucy leyendo lo que parecía una especie de folleto que le entrego el maestro antes de irse a entrenar.

-dice que una vez instalados podremos disfrutar de la ciudad…-dijo Levy leyendo también la información que sostenía su amiga rubia-ya quiero ver toda la ciudad y sus librerías y bibliotecas…-dijo Levy con un brillo en los ojos al igual que Lucy.

-yo quiero pasear por el parque con Grey-sama-dijo Juvia que mantenía a Grey atrapado dentro de una burbuja de agua gigante de la cual no podía salir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Charly y yo veremos los jardines de rosas del palacio…dicen que son hermosos…-dijo la pequeña Wendy con una brillante sonrisa igual que los demás ( _menos Grey_ ).

-yo buscare el pescado más sabroso de todos y acompañare a Wendy y Charly…-dijo Happy ganando un gruñido de desaprobación de Charly.

Erza se alegraba de que sus amigos disfrutarían un poco de la ciudad antes de la prueba que todo gremio tenía que pasar si quería entrar los eventos principal; había actualmente mas de cien gremios en la ciudad listos para esta prueba.

El grupo seguía su camino sin darse cuenta que en las alturas había un grupo de encapuchados vigilándolos-creen que puedan pasar la prueba con el nivel que tiene-dijo uno de los encapuchados con una voz femenina y un poco profunda viendo a las hadas atravez de una bola de cristal.

 ** _En el techo de algún edificio._**

En uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad se podían ver a un grupo de personas encapuchados reunidos alrededor de la esfera de cristal donde se observaban a los miembros de _Fairy Tail._

-estoy con Ultear, si pasan la prueba no creo pasen de los primeros dos días-dijo otro encapuchado con una voz femenina y de su capucha sobresalía un mechón rojo intenso.

-"no otra vez…"-pensó otro de los encapuchados que era de los dos más altos en estatura.

-eso creen…Flare…Ultear…digo que llegaran al evento final…-dijo otra voz femenina un poco más aguda que las demás y con mucho entusiasmo.

-que así sea y quien pierde deberá dar su parte de los próximos cinco trabajos…-dijo Ultear quitándose su capucha revelando su rostro y detrás de ella también la otra encapuchada que al quitársela mostro a Flare con una sonrisa desafiante.

-hecho…-dijo la otra encapuchada quitándose su capucha mostrando a una bella joven de cabello rosa chicle y unos hermosos ojos color verde…era Meredy que sonreía emocionada igual que su amiga de cabellera roja y su madre adoptiva.

-porque siempre tienen que volver todo una apuesta…-dijo uno de los encapuchados masculinos que al quitarse su capucha mostro a Jellal-no lo creen Nat…su…Nozomi…-en ese momento vio a Nozomi y Natsu detrás de Meredy dándole un apretón de manos a Ultear y Flare.

-es un trato…su parte de los siguientes trabajos-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de emoción al igual que Nozomi que asentía por esto. Jellal solamente tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza viendo la actitud de sus compañeros.

-oigan…les recuerdo que esta vez seremos…"los malos"…-dijo el peli-azul haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos para que todos voltearan a verlo y caminar al borde del techo y tener una gran vista de toda la ciudad mientras la noche empezaba a caer sobre ella y enfrente de ellos estaba el palacio real y detrás de ese…el enorme estadio donde competirían los mejores gremios.

-es hora de salir a la luz…-dijo Ultear con una gran sonrisa igual que los demás, incluyendo a Jellal.

-conquistaremos ese monstro…-dijo Flare para que uno de sus mechones de cabello señalara el estadio.

-recuerden nuestra meta principal…no importa si perdemos mientras descubramos que ocurre-dijo Jellal siendo la voz de la razón.

Meredy detrás de él le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas-no seas tan serio...además…estamos hartos de ocultarnos…-dijo la peli-rosa viendo a sus _familia_ que eran ellos cinco-entonces…temida reina Acnologia…y su temido guardián…que hacemos…-dijo Meredy viendo a Nozomi y Natsu que sonreían.

-cumpliremos nuestra misión-dijo Nozomi alborotándose un poco su cabello dándole un aspecto picudo y salvaje.

-pero también ganaremos esto…-dijo Natsu viendo al cielo nocturno y después colocar su puño enfrente de todos y Nozomi chocara su puño con el de él.

Ultear, Flare, Meredy y Jellal hicieron lo mismo formando un pequeño círculo en el centro- _Crimer Sorciere_ …hagamos que el mundo tiemble-dijo Ultear para que todos sonrieran y asintieran.

-AYE SIR ¡-dijeron todos sin excepción listos para enfrentar el mundo de frente y divertirse un poco con sus amigos de _Fairy Tail_ y los demás gremios que competían…no podían esperar.

 ** _En la entrada de la ciudad._**

La tarde que hace unos minutos se volvió noche cubrió por completo la enorme capital del reino y justo ahora a las afueras de la cuidad había una figura oscura contemplando el paisaje-la hora llego…al fin llego…pero algo es un poco diferente…-era una persona cubierta por sombras ocultando su ser, pero su voz era tenebrosa y llena de maldad-no importa…solo quedare yo cuando termine con todos…-dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad y que en ese mismo momento arriba de la ciudad apareciera el enorme laberinto mágico… _los séptimos juegos mágicos de Fiore…han comenzado_ y tal vez los más de todos.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

 ** _Día 1: gran estadio de los juegos mágicos._**

Tal vez una de las noches más agitadas que habían tenido en su vida los magos de todo el reino acabo y ahora de los más de cien gremios que compitieron en el laberinto solo quedaron los ocho mejores de todo el reino y justo ahora el enorme estadio estaba lleno con personas de todas partes del reino únicamente para animar a sus magos favoritos en cada uno de los emocionantes eventos que cada año son más emocionantes.

-muy bien, la hora a llegado…luego de un largo año de espera tenemos nuevamente a los mejores gremios de todo el reino aquí, pero solo uno será nombrando el número uno-dijo emocionando (disculpen, pero se me va el nombre del comentarista que usa pelucas)-además hoy me acompañan en la cabina el fotógrafo y reportero de _hechicero semanal_ , Jasón-

-OOO SIII ¡-grito el fotógrafo rubio por el micrófono para que todos lo escucharan-VOLVI…y esto estará mejor que nunca…SIII ¡-grito a todo pulmón emocionando a la gente.

-bien, luego de esa emocionante entrada, vamos a la arena con la mascota de los juegos mágicos…Chapati, que nombrara a los ocho equipos de este año-dijo el presentador con peluquín negro.

En el centro de la arena estaba una persona con cabeza de calabaza, sombrero y vestimentas de bufón y maestro de ceremonias.

Había varios palcos privados para todos los miembros de los gremios que lograron pasar la prueba de anoche y uno de ellos era el de _Fairy Tail_ -maestro, esta emocionado-dijo Kinana al lado del maestro.

-claro que esta emocionado, este año ganaremos los juegos mágicos-dijo Romeo con una gran sonrisa al lado de su padre Macao y su compañero Wakaba.

-es cierto Romeo, después de siete años no hay mejor manera de mostrar al mundo que _Fairy Tail_ es el mejor gremio de todos que ganar este años-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa igual que los demás en el palco.

-en especial después de perder todos los años anteriores-dijo Alzack sosteniendo a la pequeña Asuka en sus brazos y Bisca a un lado de él.

Todos estaban emocionados de que este año todos aseguraban que iban a ganar, pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

 ** _Centro de la arena._**

Chapati dijo unas cuantas cosas antes de pasar a lo importante-muy bien demos la bienvenida al primer equipo de esta año cabo…-dijo el hombre calabaza mientras todos gritanabn de emoción.

En el pasaje que conectaba el pasillo con la arena estaba el primer equipo, que resultó ser el último en completar la prueba-estoy muy nerviosa-dijo Lucy que estaba en el paseje esperando la señal para Salir y todos la vieran-como puedes estar tan calmado Grey-dijo Lucy viendo a Grey que solo veia el final del túnel.

-estoy muy emocionado como para estar nervioso-dijo Grey con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro.

Erza por otra parte estaba preparada para salir y al igual que todos vestia las ropas especiales, de color purpura y detalles dorados con el símbolo de su gremio-"no perderemos…ganaremos…no importa que"-pensó Erza apretando su puño por la emoción.

-no puedo dejar de temblar…-dijo Wendy temblando por los nervios.

-es de hombres estar nerviso ¡-grito Elfman a todo pulmón que en tres meses logro hacerse más grande y con un físico mayor que antes-tranquila Wendy…entrenaste muy duro según Erza…-dijo Elfman para que Lucy, Erza, Grey y ella sintieran un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-si…entrenamos muy duro…verdad…Erza-san-dijo Wendy volteando a ver a Erza que simplemente tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Grey y Lucy sudaban a mares.

-AHORA…PRESENTANDO AL PRIMER EQUIPO…¡-grito Chapatin seguido por los gritos de la gente.

-es hora…-dijo Erza parándose al lado de Grey seguida de Wendy, Lucy y Elfman.

-el que hace siete años fue el mejor gremio de todos y este año tratara de recuperar ese puesto…les presento ahora…-

-mina…vamos…-dijo Erza empezando a caminar a la salida seguida de su equipo.

-A FAIRY TAIL ¡-grito Chapatin para que aparecieran en escena el gremio de las hadas…sus cinco miembros muy imponentes y confiados.

Los cinco recibían gritos de apoyo, pero en su mayor parte eran murmullos y rostros de duda y burla; eso no les gusto del todo.

-"tiene sentido que nos vean así, hemos perdido los últimos seis años seguidos"-pensó Lucy viendo a la enorme multitud.

-BIEN, AHORA…EN SEPTIMO LUGAR LES PRESENTAMOS AHORA A EL GREMIO MASCULINO Y MAS SALVAJE DEL REINO…CUATRO CEBERUS ¡-grito Chapatin para que en otra entrada aparecieran los magos de _cuatro ceberus_. lidereados por Baccus y los demás cuatro magos masculinos que claramente se veían salvajes. Muy impresionantes mientras eran animados por la gente.

-EN SEXTO LUGAR TENEMOS AL GREMIO DE LAS ESTRELLAS E ÍDOLOS…COMANDADOS POR ICHIYA…LES PRESENTO A BLUE PEGASUS ¡-grito nuevamente el hombre calabaza.

Y con ese grito los miembros del gremio alado pasaron; enfrente estaba Ichiya comandando y detrás del iban Eve, Hibiki, Ren y una extraña persona con armadura-OH…MI QUERIDA ERZA…QUE AGRADABLE VERTE…-grito Ichiya corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la peli-roja-MEE…-no pudo terminar ya que fue recibido por una poderosa patada dejándolo en el suelo-NO HAS CAMBIADO MI LINDA FLOR…-dijo Ichiya siendo aplastado por una enojada Erza.

-aléjate de mí…-dijo Erza apuntando a su frente con una lanza mientras lo seguía pisando.

-AHORA, EN QUINTO LUGAR, EL MEJOR GREMIO FEMENINO DEL REINO ¡-Grito Chapatin para que todos en especial los hombres volvieran a gritar-LES PRESENTO A EL GREMIO DE MERMAID HELLS ¡-grito el hombre calabaza para que en otra entrada entraran cinco bellas mujeres y una de ellas sosteniera una bandera rosa con el emblema de _mermaid_.

Enfrente de todas iba Kagura Mikazuchi, una de las magas femeninas más fuertes del reino sosteniendo el mango de su _Archenemy_ y detrás de ellas vinieran Arania, Beth, Risley y una maga con un top negro y calcetas de rayas negras y purpura con capucha y era la que sostenía la bandera.

Los hombres estallaron de emoción al verlas entrar mientras los magos de _Fairy Tail_ las veían pasar rebosando de confianza y poder como los demás-AHORA EN CUARTO LUGAR LES PRESENTAMOS A UNO DE LOS FAVORITOS, EL GREMIO AL CUAL PERTENECE JURA, EL MAGO SANTO ¡-grito nuevamente la mascota para que todos los magos voltearan a otra entrada-LES PRESENTO AHORA A LAMIA SCALE ¡-grito para que en el pasadizo aparecieran Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Toby y Yuka…todos acompañados de las alagarías de la gente.

Lyon volteo a ver a Grey que también lo seguía con la mirada, pero a diferencia de él Grey ahora estaba siete años por debajo de su amigo y rival que con solo verlo pasar se le veía rebosar de poder y confianza que Grey no tenia y esa frustración la expresaba en sus puños que apretaba con toda su fuerza.

Chelia solo miraba a Wendy que se escondía detrás de Elfman y Lucy ya que sabía cuál era su poder. Charly también veía con preocupación a su mejor amiga que se veía muy preocupada-"tu puedes Wendy…"-pensó la gatita blanca al ver a Wendy.

-AHORA, UNA DE LAS SORPRESAS MENOS ESPERADAS PARA ESTE AÑO ¡-Grito el locutor cabeza de calabaza llamando mucho la atención del público-PRESENTAMOS AHORA AL EQUIPO DE FAIRY TAIL B ¡-

-QUEEEE ¡-gritaron todos los miembros en el palco y la arena al escuchar la noticia.

En ese momento de otro de los pesajes entraban vestidos con ropas negras y oscuras en su mayoría el segundo equipo de Fairy Tail y en la cabeza estaba Laxus, detrás de él Gajeel; detrás de él venía su amiga Juvia.

También venia la demonio Mirajane dejando a su hermano y a su hermana en palcos con la boca abierta y al final la maga que menos esperaban como lo era Cana Alberona.

Nadie en especial sus amigos sabían cómo reaccionar-que les pasa…-dijo Laxus viendo al equipo "A"-parece que vieron un fantasma…o mejor dicho a cinco HA HA HA ¡-dijo Laxus con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Nee-chan…porque-dijo Elfman temblando al ver a su hermana en la arena junto a sus compañeros.

-lo siento Elfman, pero no podía decir que no después de lo que el maestro nos propuso…-dijo Mira ganando la atención de todos sus amigos.

-GREY-SAMA, JUVIA LO extraño mucho ¡-dijo Juvia lanzándose a Grey que trataba de emprender la huida, pero Erza lo detenía tomándolo por sus ropas.

Gajeel comía una rueda metálica frente a Wendy que ahora si tenía miedo visible en sus ojos.-que pasa enana…-dijo Gajeel sin dejar de comer acercándose a una temerosa Wendy, pero en ese momento algo cayo desde los palcos de su gremio chocando contra la cabeza del azabache doliéndole mucho y al ver el objeto ver que era un gran libro-ENANA, PORQUE FUE ESO ¡-grito Gajeel lanzando su metal al suelo.

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR A WENDY…Y QUE HACES HAY GAJEEL ¡-Grito Levy que era detenida por Jet y Droy. Gajeel solo gruño dándole la espalda a Levy que seguía regañándolo.

-que les propuso el maestro-pregunto Lucy a Cana que bebía una botella de vino frente a todos-Cana-chan…-dijo suplicando la rubia a la morena castaña.

-el maestro nos dijo que…-

-VAMOS A PRESENTAR A LOS ULTIMOS DOS EQUIPOS ¡-grito Chapatin interrumpiendo a las magas-EL GANADOR DE LOS ANTERIORES SEIS JUEGOS MÁGICOS…EL GREMIO DE LOS FEROCES TIGRES…SABERTOOTH ¡-grito la mascota de los juegos para que en ese momento cintos de serpentinas y confeti multicolor fuera lanzado a la arena.

En otra entrada a la arena se veian cinco personas entrar; eran Saberttoth. Enfrente de todos disfrutando su entrada iba Sting Eucliffe con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa-ESO ES FIORE…EL GREMIO NUEMRO UNO A LLEGADO ¡-grito el mago rubio a todo pulmón recibiendo gritos de parte del público.

-eres muy escandaloso Sting-dijo su amigo y compañero Rogue Cheney.

-disfruta un poco Rogue…después de todo volveremos a ganar-dijo Rufus, el hombre también rubio con vestimentas rojas, sombrero y antifas-no es verdad Olga-dijo Rufus a su compañero detrás de él, Olga Nanagia.

Olga solo caminaba con una expresión seria a sus rivales. Detrás de él venía la única mujer en el equipo y también de las más bellas como lo era Yukino Agria, una de las últimas magas _de espíritus celestiales_ al lado de Lucy.

-es increíble que estemos en segundo…ya quiero conocer a los bastardos…-dijo Sting con una mirada desafiante mientras que Rogue veía a Gajeel que no le prestaba atención alguna.

Todos los gremios tenían la vista en los de S _abertooth_ pero ahora todos se preguntaban quienes los vencieron esta vez- LA ULTIMA SORPRESA DE LA NOCHE…EL EQUIPO QUE SE NEGO A DECIR QUINES SON Y HASTA EL MOMENTOS SON UN MISTERIO…-dijo Chapatin mientras todos escuchaban serios y esperaban a que entraran los últimos competidores-DESCUBRAMOS QUIee…QUE OCURRE ¡-dijo Chapatin al sentir como la atmosfera de todo el estadio se volvía pesada, como si la misma gravedad y aire se volverán denso.

Había personas que gemían por la enorme presión que sentían y en ese momento del ultimo túnel se escucharan varias pisadas y en ese momento por el túnel entraron cuatro personas encapuchadas en su totalidad sin permitir que nadie viera sus caras.

Todos los magos los observaban, pero en especial contemplaban el enorme poder mágico que liberaban ellos cuatro-vaya…a pasado mucho tiempo…-dijo uno de los encapuchados con una voz femenina que ciertos magos de Fairy Tail reconocieron, pero Grey en especial.

-imposible…eres…eres-dijo tartamudean sin querer creer que era ella-eres tu…ULTEAR ¡-grito Grey apuntado a ella con su dedo.

Al escuchar eso varios de sus amigos no entendían a quien se refería-parece…que te acuerdas de mi…hola Grey-dijo Ultear que se había quitado su capucha para que todos vieran su rostro.

-"ella era de las magas que acompañaban a Hades"-pensó Erza viendo a Grey con una expresión de enojo y confusión.

-MOOO, Ultear, me dijiste que yo podría saludar a todos…primero…en especial a Ju..vi..a…chan-dijo la otra encapuchada que al quitársela la capucha mostro a una bella mujer joven, de alrededor de unos veinte un años y un hermoso rostro angelical adornado con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-MEREDY ¡-grito Juvia viendo a la peli-rosa que la saludaba a la distancia antes de que sin darse cuenta ver una estela de luz azul pasar por el costado derecho de su cabeza y rosando a Jura, Beth y Baccus antes de que la luz impactara contra el muro de la arena creando una explosión dejado un profundo cráter en ella.

-esto será divertido Juvia…y la próxima vez…no fallare a propósito ¡-dijo Meredy señalando la cabeza de la peli-azul con su dedo.

-oye rubia…tienes un bonito cabello-dijo otra voz femenina que al quitarse su capucha mostro a una bella mujer de piel pálida y ojos color rojo claro, pero lo que más resaltaba era su inusualmente largo y bello cabello peli-rojo-me gustaría verlo hecho trisas…-dijo la peli-rosa viendo a Lucy que sintió un escalofríos al ver esa sonrisa tétrica y macabra-pero me gustaría más verte hecha trisas a ti-dijo viéndola mandando un escalofrió más poderoso, pero esta vez inclusive Erza y Laxus lograron sentir esa enorme sed asesina que las tres liberaban.

Era como si en menos de cualquier momento pudieran matar a cada uno de ellos, pero también a los demás competidores que estaban en guardia-"Ultear Milkovich…antigua consejera del consejo y también lo destruyo ella sola, además de pertenecer a _Grimoire Heart_ …porque está aquí sabiendo que la podrían atrapar en cualquier momento…y parece que será pronto"-pensó Jura al ver a guardias y magos del consejo y la ciudad alrededor de las gradas.

-basta…tenemos trabajo…-dijo una voz masculina que Erza no quería creer que fuera de esa persona-te vez bien…-dijo el hombre poniendo sus manos en su capucha amenazando con quitársela.

-"no…es imposible…so lo hagas…PARA…"-pensaba Erza alarmada y en ese momento ver la capucha caer revelando algo que no quería creer-"NO…"-su terror fue confirmado y el de cierta maga peli-purpura con espada también que estaba lista para atacarlo.

-Erza…a pasado cuanto…siete años…pero parece que al fin nos volvemos a ver…-dijo Jellal con una sonrisa desafiante como el resto de sus compañeras-que ocurre…ni siquiera piensas saludarme…eso es cruel Erza-dijo Jella caminando unos cuantos pasos alrededor.

Erza apretó sus puños esperando que Jellal no volviera a ser el de antes-Jellal…acaso tu…tu-

-Jellal Fernandes…-Erza volteo a su derecha al igual que el peli-azul tatuado y ver a la espadachina de las sirenas caminar frente a los demás magos-sabes quién soy…-dijo Kagura con una expresión seria y a la vez de enojo.

Meredy, Ultear y Flare la vieron detenidamente para que las tres movieran los hombros negando-oye Jellal la conoces-pregunto Meredy viendo a él peli-azul que solo observaba a Erza.

-soy Kagura Mikazuchi…mataste a alguien muy importante para mi…-dijo Kagura con claramente más enojo que antes y detrás de ella estaba la maga encapuchada lista para apoyarla.

-no se de quien hablas…yo nun…-

-SIMON…ASESINASTE A SIMON…SU HERMANO…Y MI AMIGO…JELLAL ¡-en ese momento se quitó la capucha revelando quien era.

Erza reacciono primero-Millianna…-dijo Erza viendo a la chica gato que hace años que no veía, pero en ese momento vio lo que iba a pasar-"ella es la hermana de Simon….demonios no"-

-ah, Simon…cierto…-dijo Jellal cerrando su puño frente a ellas-murió tan…fácilmente…-dijo abriendo su puño semejando una explosión con una sonrisa siendo esa la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Kagura y Milliana no soportaron más-ESPEREN ¡-grito Erza al ver a las dos empezar a correr mientras que Kagura desenvainaba su Katana.

-MALDITOOO ¡-gritaron las dos saltando para atacar a Jellal que no se movía para nada y únicamente tenía esa sonrisa en su cara.

Ultear se colocó enfrente de ellas con ambas manos abiertas-que sencillo…-dijo antes que cualquiera de los presente se diera cuenta ahora veían a Milliana y Kagura caer al suelo.

-KAGURA, MILLIANA ¡-gritaron Beth, Arania y Risley al ver ambas caer y no levantarse.

Cuando las dos cayeron vieron que las dos tenían pequeños espasmo y que las dos estaban cubiertas de una ligera capa de hielo dejando los ojos de ambas en blanco-MILLIANNA ¡-grito Erza lista para correr a auxiliarla pero en ese momento Ultear señalo a ella con su mano haciendo que se detuviera.

-no queras acercarte mucho…pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa burlona la peli-purpura mientras que Meredy veía a las dos magas aun congeladas en el piso.

-"fue muy rápido, ni siquiera pude ver cuando uso su magia"-pensó Laxus al ver a las dos que necesitaban ayuda urgente.

Nadie en el público sabía que hacer o pensar; los gritos de ánimo se transformaron en un enorme silencio por parte de todos los presentes, los guardias no sabían que hacer así que esperaban, pero no sabían que alguien más se avecinaba.

Otra vez se escuchaban pisadas por donde salieron los magos oscuros-parece que ya empezó lo divertido…-dijo otra voz femenina provenir del mismo túnel por el que ellos salieron. Nadie sabía de quien era esa voz.

En los palcos de las hadas Mavis apareció frente a todos-primera…-dijo Makarov al ver a la pequeña rubia-que es lo que ocurre…primera…-dijo al ver a su maestra temblar sorprendiendo a todos.

-"que significa esto…no es posible…pero esta magia…"-pensó Mavis esperando que la persona que iba a salir del túnel no fuera lo que creía.

En ese mismo momento salió del túnel una bella mujer, tal vez de las más hermosas del reino. Un hermoso cabello negro con mechones azules suelto y un poco alborotado; unos ojos color azul oscuro que con su bello rostro la hacían irresistible, una bella y escultural figura que la hacían todavía más hermosa.

-parece que no se acuerdan de mi…-dijo la joven oji-azul viendo a los miembros de Fairy Tail que también la veían fijamente. Ella coloco su mano en su cara para que solo dejara descubierto su ojo derecho y en ese momento todos reaccionaron.

El maestro Makarov fue el primero en reaccionar al verla-Acno…Acnologia…-dijo el anciano maestro en shock al igual que Mavis y los dos sudaban a mares por eso.

Únicamente los _dragon-slayers_ escucharon lo que dijo el maestro de las hadas mientras que los demás gremios estaban en guardia-"imposible…ella es Acnologia…".pensó alarmado Sting viendo a la joven que claramente era de las más bajas en estatura de todos los presentes, pero era la única cuyo poder y esencia se podían sentir, como si su poder fuera tan grande para su cuerpo, al igual que los demás que la acompañaban.

Era ridículo, ellos habían derrotado a varios de los magos que estaban ahí, pero en menos de un segundo dos de las magas más fuertes del reino estaban en el suelo congeladas y según parecen al borde de la muerte.

La ahora reconocida Acnologia volteo nuevamente al túnel del cual hablo-esto aún no acaba hadas…les tengo otra sorpresa…-dijo Acnologia (Nozomi) extendiendo su brazo derecho y abriendo su mano.

-ya se estaba tardando…-dijo Ultear con una sonrisa al igual que Flare, Meredy, Jellal y Acnologia-oigan hadas…creo que se alegraran-dijo Ultear viendo a los dos equipos de Fairy Tail que solo la veían con enojo e inseguridad por no saber que venía ahora.

Nuevamente se volvieron a escuchar pisadas, pero esta vez fue algo diferente, era como si en todo el estadio la temperatura empezara a subir-Erza…que ocurre…-dijo Lucy que empezaba a sudar sintiendo como el calor se volvía más fuerte.

-todos listos…no sabemos qué va a pasar ahora…-dijo Laxus a su equipo que ya estaban en guardia al igual que los ases de los demás gremios y los guardias solo esperaban órdenes para atacar.

Con cada paso el calor se volvía más fuerte a tal grado que los espectadores y comentaristas lo sentían igualmente. En calor no se detenía al igual que las pisadas, pero en ese momento todos veían a alguien empezara salir del pasadizo.

Lo primero que vieron todos fue a otra persona de vestimentas negras con su rostro cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta. Camino hasta ponerse al lado de Acnologia (Nozomi) que rodeo su brazo izquierdo con los suyos y pegándose a él.

Claramente era una figura masculina, de una altura un poco arriba de lo promedio, no se veía que tuviera grandes músculos como los demás magos masculinos presentes, pero rebosaba de una aura de poder y energía igual que los demás magos oscuros que estaban de su lado.

Nadie sabía quién era-creo que estarán felices…no es así…-el mago tomo con ambas manos su capucha empezando a quitársela muy lentamente-Natsu…-

En ese momento la capucha cayo mostrando de quien se trataba dejando a todos en shock, en especial a los magos de Fairy Tail, ya que enfrente de ellos estaba-Nat…su…-dijo Erza débilmente reconociendo a su amigo y compañero de cabellera rosa salmón, pero era distinto, no tenía su inseparable bufanda, además de que s cabello era más largo y peinado de una forma un poco extraña…todo su ser irradiaba una energía muy similar a la de Acnologia que estaba a su lado.

Todos lo notaban en los ojos ónix de su no reflejaban nada además de que no tenía su típica y clásica sonrisa, sino una expresión completamente seria y neutra…completamente inmutable como si su cuerpo, mente y alma estuvieran completamente separados-mira Natsu…parecen felices de verte…-dijo Ultear mientras los magos de fairy tail no sabían que hacer-que pasa…no reconocen a su amigo…-dijo Ultear con una sonrisa burlona.

Erza apretaba los puños ya que a pesar de verlo directamente a los ojos no podía sentir a Natsu…no podía sentir su presencia…era como un cascaron vacío-malditos…QUE LE HICIERON A NATSU ¡-grito Erza invocando dos espadas en ambas manos apuntando a la joven de cabellera negra-RESPONDE…-grito esperando una respuesta, pero no se esperaba lo que venía.

La joven oji-azul soltó el brazo de Natsu, pero ahora con ambas manos tomo la cabeza de Natsu y acercarlo a ella para darle un beso…un beso en la mejilla izquierda, pero muy cerca de sus labios.

Todos los presentes en especial los amigos y compañeros de Natsu se quedaron congelado al ver lo que Acnologia había hecho y aún seguía haciendo y luego de unos segundos termino con el beso y volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Natsu-hace siete años yo sentí una gran cantidad de magias diferentes juntas por lo que pensé que alguno podía divertirme un poco…pero lo más interesante fueron dos ancianos y uno que ya me había fastidiado antes…-dijo refiriéndose a Gildasth para hacer que Cana gruñera de la ira por lo que le hizo a su padre-pero en ese momento lo a él…el hijo de Igneel…me sorprendí un poco el ver que siguieran vivos, pero también me alivio ya que pude salvarlo a él de quedar atrapado…la mago con mayor potencial de todos ustedes-dijo Acnologia (Nozomi) –entonces lo salve para convertirlo en mi guardia personal…pero en lugar de eso en estos siete años Natsu-kun se volvió mi pequeño…juguete…-dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a la cara de Natsu pero esta vez le dio un pequeño lengüetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Jellal, Meredy, Ultear y Flare rieron por lo que dijo ella mientras que los amigos de Natsu explotaban de la ira en especial luego de lo que Acnologia había hecho-y ustedes porque están con ella…-dijo Grey enojado teniendo problemas para controlar su magia viendo al resto de ellos.

Meredy simplemente se llevó su mano derecha a su barbilla y cerro ambos ojos de manera pensativa-porque es divertido-dijo abriendo los ojos causando que se enoje más.

Ultear se colocó al lado derecho de Natsu y Jellal al lado de ella-Acno-chan nos rescató y nos prometió poder vengarnos del reino que nos despreció e hizo tanto daño…de los que nos humillaron-dijo Ultear viendo a Grey.

-yo recupere mis memorias, pero Zeref ya no me importa…nosotros seis…la reina de los dragones, la mejor maga de hielo y tiempo del mundo, la mejor maga sensorial del mundo, la mejor cazadora de todos-dijo Jellal señalando a Acnologia (Nozomi), Ultear, Meredy y Flare en ese respectivo orden para que cada una asintieron con una sonrisa por como las presento-Natsu…el mejor _dragon-slayer_ …del mundo-dijo viendo a todos los _dragon-slayers_ presentes que se enojaron por esto-y yo…que cuando acabe con Zeref seré el mejor mago oscuro de todos…-dijo Jellal con una sonrisa un poco demente y torcida.

-por ley no pueden hacernos nada ya que no hemos causado ningún…destrozo hasta el momento…verdad…-dijo Ultear viendo a Chapatin que temblaba de miedo por los magos oscuros.

-si..si..s..s…siii…son…partici…pantes…y no hacen disturbios en la ciudad…es…es…legal…que participen…cabo-dijo la mascota de los juegos completamente asustada mientras que los guardias bajaran sus armas y todo el público se quedara en silencio ya que ahora según parece tenían a seis de los magos oscuros más fuertes del reino.

Natsu vio a Kagura y Milliana en el suelo congeladas y con espasmos. En ese momento ve a Acnologia (Nozomi) y luego ve a las dos magas en el suelo y vuelve a verla a ella que asintió con la cabeza y libero el brazo de Natsu.

Todos vieron como Natsu empezaba caminar hacia las dos magas en el suelo-NO LAS TOQUES ¡-grito Arania que iba a ir a atacarlo, pero en ese momento Acnologia (Nozomi) la ve directamente dejándola congelada del miedo que generaba.

Todos veían a Natsu a pocos pasos de ambas y empezaba a levantar sus manos de las cuales irradiaba energía mágica pura, de un color anaranjado oscuro como sus llamas y ya una vez lo suficientemente cerca empezó a inclinarse y colocar su mano derecha en la cabeza de Kagura y la izquierda igualmente en la cabeza de Milliana.

La magia que cubría sus manos rodearon los cuerpos de las dos mientras que la escarcha que las cubría se rompió en menos de unos segundos-AAAHHHH…GRAAAA….¡-dijo Kagura que una vez libre del hielo y el frio empezó a sostenerse el cuello para conseguir aire desesperadamente.

-Gruuu…-Milliana fue otro caso, ya que ahora estaba vomitando en la arena y sentía un extraño miedo causado por estar atrapada en el hielo.

Natsu una vez que libero a las dos camino hacia la _Archenemy_ de Kagura y la tomo con su mano derecha-…devuel…mela…-dijo Kagura aun luchando por aire viendo a Natsu tomar su preciada espada en sus manos.

Jellal vio a Natsu que entendió que quería que hiciera; con la mano que sostenía la espada tomo la empuñadura y quemo los sellos alrededor de esta y cuando el ultimo sello se quemó Natsu vio la espada un segundo y luego a Kagura en el piso que aún no podía ponerse de píe.

Ella veía como Natsu sostenía en sus manos a su _archenemy_ y se sentía frustrada, tanto entrenamiento, esfuerzo y experiencia reducidos a que ella estuviera en el piso y enfrente de ella a la persona que mato y utilizo a su hermano. El peli-rosa dejo de mirarla y volvió a ver al peli-azul tatuado y lanzarle el arma.

-NOOO ¡-grito Kagura viendo su _katana_ volar por el aire unos segundos para llegar a su destino.

Jella Fernandes atrapo la _katana_ apreciándola con mucho detenimiento y una sonrisa arrogante y embustera. Todos los magos veían mientras los espectadores empezaban a murmurar sobre que estaba pasando, si se trataba de algún evento o algo para hacer que todo fuera más llamativo este año, pero nadie se atrevía a creer que esa chica en medio de todos ellos fuera el temido Acnologia.

El mago tatuado saco la espada de su funda para observar su hoja que según parecía nunca ha sido usada-la espada del odio… _Archenemy_ …-dijo Jellal volviendo a enfundar el arma a vista de ella mientras Natsu volvía al lado de Acnologia (Nozomi)-tu nunca hubieras podido liberar todo el poder de esta espada…en especial cuando no sabes nada de ella…-dijo Jellal mientras que Kagura ya tenía un poco más de fuerza y se pregunta a que se refería-esta no es la espada del odio…es la espada que corte el odio, por lo que alguien que abarca odio en su corazón nuca podrá liberar su…-Jellal tomo la empuñadura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la funda-POTENCIAL ¡-grito Jellal rápidamente desenfundando para que una extraña energía purpura de gran poder saliera disparada hacía Natsu que ya esperaba el ataque.

Natsu simplemente encendió su puño en llamas viendo la rara energía en forma de media luna horizontal que iba a una gran velocidad y su poder era aun mayor…pero no importaba.

-BOOOOOMMM ¡-fue lo que se escuchó en toda la arena y las gradas, seguido de una enorme ráfaga de viento que logro mover a todos en sus asientos, inclusive a los magos de todos los gremios.

Erza, Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Elfman, Mira, Cana, Laxus, Juvia. Gajeel, Happy y el resto de los amigos de Natsu que estaban en los palcos viendo lo sucedido inclusive el maestro y Mavis se preguntaban si Natsu estaba bien.

Los dos equipos de las hadas esperaban a que el polvo de la explosión se disipara y poder ver que había pasado con Natsu y estaban por averiguarlo ya que la nube de polvo y algunos escombros empezaba a cesar y en eso vieron la silueta de Natsu, en el mismo lugar sin moverse un centímetro, pero algo era distinto y no era él, sino lo que había alrededor de él.

Natsu estaba inmutable como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero el muro de la arena y el piso eran otra historia. Detrás de Natsu el muro tenía dos grandes cráteres horizontales al igual que en el suelo y en el centro de estos no pasó nada; Natsu simplemente seguía ahí con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta donde aún había residuos de la magia purpura que al cerrar su mano esto desapareció por completo.

Todos estaban en shock, no podían imaginar que tan fuertes eran por ese ataque y como Natsu lo bloqueo con tanta facilidad. Kagura por otro lado solo veía a Jellal con enojo por lo que había hecho usando su espada-el odio no puede ser vencido con odio…-dijo Jellal sujetando la correa de la funda a su cintura para que la _archenemy_ quedara a su disposición.

-creo que ya acabamos aquí…vamos…los veremos pronto…y no les tendremos…piedad…-dijo Acnologia (Nozomi) viendo a Natsu volver a su lado y darse la vuelta al igual que Meredy, Flare, Ultear y por ultimo Jellal que vio por última vez a Kagura que casi se ponía de pie y luego a Erza.

-nos veremos luego…Erza…-dijo Jellal uniéndose a su equipo que volvían al oscuro pasadizo mientras todos los magos que iban a competir los miraban irse…impotentes de no haber podido hacer algo.

-Erza…ahora que hacemos…-dijo Lucy a Erza que era la más enfadada de todos los presentes.

-no lo sé…no lo sé Lucy…-dijo Erza desconcertada al igual que sus amigos y sus rivales…Acnologia…la criatura más poderosa de todo el reino estuve frente a ellos nuevamente, pero ahora tenía de esclavo a Natsu.

 ** _Dentro de la arena._**

Al cruzar el pasillo los seis "magos oscuros" cambiaron su expresión seria, embustera y arrogante por una de cansancio, nervios y preocupación-no puedo creer que haya funcionado…-dijo Meredy cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos para tratar de bloquear la vergüenza y también para que nadie de sus compañeros la vieran.

Flare tenía un sonrojo masivo que rivalizaba con su cabello-no puedo creer que le dije eso a Lucy…Gyaaaa ¡-grito Flare mientras los mechones de su cabello bloqueaban su boca para hogar en grito.

Ultear veía a un deprimido Jellal que se sentía mal al igual que ella por lo que paso-recuerda Jellal…ya no somos esas personas…ya no eres esa persona…y lamento mucho lo que te hice…yo arruine tu vida y la de ella…-dijo Ultear frente a Jellal que simplemente la vía con preocupación mientras sostenía la _katana_ de Kagura -debería ser yo a quien debería perseguir…no a ti-dijo Ultear solamente para recibir una mirada de enojo puro por parte de Jellal que la estremeció un poco y que Meredy y Flare sintieron.

Natsu y Nozomi que también estaban enfrentando su vergüenza y en algún momento emoción por lo que paso y justo ahora al sentir la ira y enojo de Jellal voltearon a ver a la maga de tiempo y el ex-mago santo.

-no digas eso…nunca…vuelvas…a decir eso…por favor…-dijo Jellal soltando la espada que cayó al suelo y tomo por los hombros a Ultear y en lugar de que ella viera un rostro de enojo vio uno de miedo…miedo de perder a alguien, como ella hace siete años que trato de suicidarse…era la misma mirada que tenía Meredy ese día-no quiero perder…a mi familia…-dijo Jellal viéndola a ella y volteando a ver a Meredy, Flare, Nozomi y Natsu y estos últimos se tomaban de la mano.

-no perderás a nadie…Jellal…-dijo Natsu viendo a su amigo.

-somos familia…una rara y loca familia…-dijo Flare con una gran sonrisa ( _no loca ni torcida, una sonrisa sincera)_ -estamos juntos en…esta clase de…-

-locuras…-dijo Meredy completando la frase Flare a lo que ella asintió-ahora sabemos…que si pasa algo…-dijo la peli-rosa sosteniendo una de las lacrimas de Ultear viendo como aparecían símbolos relacionados a su verdadera misión.

Ultear coloco su mano en el hombro de Jellal y verlo con una mirada cariñosa…al igual que todos-somos tus amigos y a donde valla uno de nosotros…-dijo Ultear viendo a todos sus compañeros.

-los demás…iremos…juntos…-dijo Nozomi mientras que Natsu la rodeaba con su brazo derecho de manera protectora mientras que a Jellal lo atrapaban por el cuello Meredy con sus brazos y a Ultear la abrazo Flare-cuando todo acabe…les diremos a todos la verdad…-dijo Nozomi arreglando un poco su desordenado cabello.

-pero hasta entonces… _Crimer Sorcier_ …ara temblar la tierra…-dijo Ultear para que Jellal recuperara su expresión confiada, pero a la vez amable-descubramos que pasa y de paso…ganemos esto…-dijo Ultear haciendo que todos sonrieran, incluso Jellal que se agacho para tomar la _archenemy_ -si somos "malos" debemos actuar como malos…y eso se te da muy bi..Auchhh ¡-dijo Ultear que recibió un golpe en el costado por parte de Meredy.

-no seas mala Ultear…-dijo Meredy haciendo puchero al mismo tiempo causando que todos se rieran…una risa animada y alegre diferente a lo que todo el mundo vio de los feroces y malvados magos, pero eso no era lo que los demás gremios pensaban, ya que enfrente de ellos estaban posiblemente los magos oscuros más fuertes de su reino.

La barraja del destino empezaba a barajarse y las cartas se empezaron a repartir y la primera mano y hasta el momento la mejor mano estaba del lado de malvados héroes, si misión y la victoria, pero ahora cada uno de ellos tenía una diana en la frente, pero no serán blancos fáciles.

El pasado, el presente y el futuro colisionaran en la que tal vez sería la semana más importante para todo el reino de _Fiore_ donde nada es seguro y una amenaza mayor convertirá a los enemigos en aliados y los amigos…enemigos…quien ganara el torneo mágico más importante y desnivelado de la historia.

 ** _Fin capítulo 5._**

 ** _Bueno antes que nada…feliz navidad (un día después…_** ** _J), feliz año nuevo y cumplí mi objetivo de año nuevo (privado) y espero que ustedes hayan cumplido el suyo._**

 ** _Disculpen la demora ya pronto actualizare mis otras historias y pronto terminare el trabajo de corrección de "el herredero de konoha" que tenía muchos errores argumentarías, gramática y ortográficos (tonta aplicación de celular) por eso siempre usen una computadora de escritorio, es mejor para la espalda, los ojos y los dedos._**

 ** _Bien como siempre dejen sus comentarios, críticas o más en los REVIEWS O envíenme un P.M. si es una duda más privada._**

 ** _Bien, el nombre del siguiente capítulo será; capitulo 6: día uno y dos, la cacería de Meredy y la prisión de hielo. Cada capítulo tomara dos días de eventos para poder avanzar rápidamente en la historia, pero no se descuidara ningún detalle en estos además de que los eventos no serán muy tardados, lo más importante será la misión de Crimer sorcier y lo que ocurrirá en Fairy Tail y sus miembros._**

 ** _Bueno, Konohasahringan se descontenta diciendo hagan alguna locura, no desperdicien la comida y feliz año nuevo…sayonara, cuídense._**

 ** _Capítulo 6: día uno y dos, la cacería de Meredy y la prisión de hielo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE FAIRY TAIL EL UNICO FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTRETENER.**

-Yo- persona hablando.

-"yo"- persona pensando.

 **-yo-demonio o criatura hablando.**

 **-"yo"- demonio o criatura pensando.**

Capítulo 6: día uno y dos, la cacería de Meredy y la prisión de hielo.

Hola, he regresado con el capítulo seis de esta gran historia diciendo orgullosamente que soy de los pocos con una historia NATSU X FEM ACNOLOGIA y si ustedes queridos lectores saben de otra más, por favor déjenme el nombre en los REVIEW para que la busque.

Bueno mando saludos a los que dejaron sus comentarios, críticas y más en los REVIEWS del capítulo pasado que son…."Bryan", "eudog3" y "Braian Alan Dragneel" Y los invito a que en este también dejen sus comentarios, criticas, recomendaciones en los REVIEWS y si tiene preguntas un P.M. que estaré contestano lo más pronto posible.

Y mando un saludo especial a "MasasinMaze" y que vallan a ver su perfil y sus historias y que siga con su buen trabajo y ÁNIMO.

Bueno sin más que decir les digo disfruten de este, el capítulo 6: día uno y dos, la cacería de Meredy y la prisión de hielo…disfruten.

Capítulo 6: día uno y dos, la cacería de Meredy y la prisión de hielo.

 ** _Estadio de los juegos mágicos, arena._**

Luego de esa enorme conmoción generada por _crimer sorcier_ todos en la arena se mantenían en un gran silencio, una pequeña parte de la audiencia trataba de animar a los demás gritando el nombre de sus magos o gremio preferido, pero dentro del estadio todo era un…caos.

 _El conejo mágico, la guardia real_ y prácticamente todos los gremios buscaron en toda habitación, palco o esquina sin encontrar nada de ellos…era como si al igual que aparecieron desaparecieron.

En los palcos vemos de regreso a Kagura y Milliana viendo como a la arena entraba la joven Beth lista para la batalla o mejor dicho, lista para el e _scondite_ al igual que Grey, Juvia, Lyon, Rufus, Yaeger y Eve, ahora…solo faltaba c _rimer sorcier_.

-bi…bi…bien…parece que…el mago de c _rimer_ no vendrá por….por lo que…-

\- ESPEREN…¡-Todos escucharon una voz femenina venir del túnel de entrada y escuchar pisadas-este lugar es muy grande…es fácil perderse…pero no me perdería esto…por nada-era Meredy…que justo ahora entraba a la arena y se acercaba a los demás magos en el centro de la arena.

Todos en las gradas y palcos de gremios vieron a la joven con ira, miedo y enojo dependiendo de la persona que la veía al caminar, pero todos los magos sin excepción estaban listos para lo que sea ya que por falta de pruebas de que esa chica era Acnología o de delitos el _consejo_ no podía intervenir.

Jellal y Ultear se dieron por fallecidos por lo que ya no se les podía castigar por nada, Meredy no tenía ningún registro al igual que Flare y la joven que decía ser Acnologia no podía probarlo y Natsu no tenía ningún registro criminal por lo que ninguno podía ser arrestado o perseguido.

Justo ahora la joven de cabellera rosa se colocaba junto a todos lista para escuchar la explicación de Mato quien era la mascota cabeza de calabaza, pero en los palcos de las hadas veían a Meredy con ira y enojo.

 ** _Fairy tail, palcos._**

Makarov y la maestra Mavis al lado de él veían a Meredy con seriedad-primera…que opina…que cree que vaya a ocurrir…-pregunto el octogenario a la fantasma rubia.

-esto cambia toda mi estrategia…no sabemos nada de ella lejos por lo que Juvia-chan nos contó y esa información ya no es viable…solo podemos…confiar…ver lo que hace para estar preparados, pero ahora…solo podemos esperar lo mejor y que sea quien sea…puedan vencerla-dijo la rubia viendo a Meredy bostezar mientras que Mato daba las indicaciones para el evento que sería el _escondite._

Lisanna, Kinana, Laky, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, Jef, Droy, Redus, Freed, Bisclok, Evergreen, Bisca, Alzack y la pequeña Asuka veían con seriedad a la arena esperando que Juvia y Grey salgan bien de esto; Erza estaba al lado de Lucy que abrazaba a Wendy y está a Charly, Charly y Lily ya que aún no ser recuperaba la pequeña y la rubia de sentir esa enorme sed asesina de la maga peli-roja y la joven que decía ser Acnología.

Ese miedo de saber que con menos de un movimiento podían acabar con ellas, pero Erza no permitiría que eso ocurra, que pelearía con ellos y los vencería y lo más importante y en lo que todos pensaban…recuperar a Natsu que en este momento junto con sus compañeros estaba observando el evento.

 ** _En alguna estatua cerca del estadio._**

 _Crimer sorcier_ no estaba en los palcos de la arena y en la comodidad que implicaba, estaban justo ahora, Nozomi, Natsu, Jellal, Flare y Ultear en la cabeza de una estatua viendo el evento por la bola de cristal de Ultear que era la menos contenta del grupo.

-pudimos elegir cualquier lugar, pero tuvimos que elegir la cabeza de una estatua-dijo Ultear en el centro de la cabeza mientras que todos se apegaban mucho a ella para no caer-ALEJENSE ¡-grito extendiendo sus brazos separando un poco a sus compañeros.

-es..es…espera…Ultear…nos caemos-dijo Flare que estaba por caer de la estatua y con su cabello logro sujetarse usándolo como ganchos.

Nozomi se aferró a Natsu que se sujetaba a Jellal y él a Flare-si buscamos un lugar lejos del estadio no podríamos llegar lo suficientemente rápido si pasa algo y si estamos en público los gremios podrían atacarnos-dijo Jellal recordándola las razones a la maga e tiempo que suspiro por ello.

-miren…wooo…ya va a empezar…-dijo Natsu tratando de equilibrarse en el pequeño espacio de la cabeza de la estatua.

 ** _Arena._**

Las reglas eran simples…debías encontrar al mago enemigo y golpearlo para ganar un punto, pero las cosas no serían muy simples ya que en la arena había aparecido una pequeña ciudad al igual que apareció la ciudad cientos de copias aparecieron de todos los magos.

No debían golpearlos ya que el golpear a un clon era perder un punto por lo que encontrar a los originales seria el reto-MUY BIEN…TODO EL MUNDO…EL PRIMER EVENTO EMPIEZA…AHORA ¡-grito Mato dando inicio a la competencia regresando la emoción a todo el público.

Y los magos en la pequeña ciudad empezaran a correr para buscar a sus oponentes evitando a las copias lo más posible; gracias a las pantallas mágicas todos podrían ver lo que ocurría con los magos en la pequeña ciudad con las pantallas, pero no era el caso de todos ya que tan rápido empezó en evento ya habían perdido a Rufus y Meredy. Pero no las acaloradas batallas que estaban empezando, pero en este caso era una batalla fría y húmeda.

 ** _Zona residencial_**.

En una pequeña área de residencial con casas de uno y dos pisos estaban en el medio de una calle Grey y Lyon que no tardaron nada en encontrarse y desde las alturas venia Juvia lista para agregarse a la batalla. Había muy pocas copias pero debían tener precaución de perder puntos que no tenían.

-Juvia no se detendrá por nada, ni por su AMADO GREY-SAMA ¡-dijo la peli-azul viendo a Grey con amor y cariño y luego ver al albino-ni por Lyon-san-dijo de manera estoica y sencilla algo que lo enfureció.

-recuerda la apuesta Grey…si gano los juegos…JUVIA SERA MIA ¡-grito Lyon liberando su magia y creando de sus manos un gran tigre de hielo que iba directo a Grey que al ver el tamaño y lo poderoso que era a lo que gruño y únicamente pudo colocar ambas manos en el suelo y crear una pared de hielo bloqueando temporalmente el ya que el tigre solo se cuarteo un poco-QUE OCURRE GREY…ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES…HACER…ICE MAKE: DRAGON ¡-grito Lyon alzando sus brazos al cielo y de sus manos un gran dragón de hielo saliera de esta para seguir atacando a Grey-SE ACABO ¡-

Grey veía su fin en forma de un dragón y un tigre salvaje, pero en ese momento el dragón fue partido por la mitad y el tigre perdió sus patas por un poderoso chorro de agua y uno más iba directo a Lyon que logró evadir con dificultad ya que iba directo a su cabeza.

Grey volteo a ver de dónde venían y ver a Juvia cuyos brazos se volvieron agua y justo ahora uno de ellos iba directo a él-MALDICIÓN ¡-maldijo Grey apenas dándole tiempo de crear una lanza de hielo bloqueando el ataque, pero este logro romper su arma y detrás de él venían varias flechas de hielo verdoso-"LYON…ESTO NO ACABARA ASÍ "-pensó el azabache dando un giro y correr hacia su amigo-ICE MAKE: EXCALIBURT ¡-grito creando una de sus armas favoritas y listo para golpear a Lyon que lo esperaba con una sonrisa y ambas manos en el suelo –"DEMONIOS…"-.

Del suelo varias estacas de hielo bloquearon se interpusieron entre Grey y él-eres más débil de lo que recordaba…Grey…-dijo Lyon con arrogancia viendo caer a Grey y luego con facilidad evitar una gran esfera de agua creada por Juvia haciendo que siguiera sonriendo.

 ** _Fairy tail, palcos._**

En los palcos de las hadas todos los presentes veían con poca confianza a Grey y Juvia que a pesar de ser dos estaban por debajo de Lyon y los demás combates también eran muy intensos; Yaeger había ganado un punto al atrapar a Beth con su _magia de plantas_ ; Eve aún no había hecho nada, pero los que más intriga causaban eran Rufus que al fin apareció en la punta de un edificio que al parecer era la catedral de la pequeña ciudad, pero a la que todos estaban al tanto era Meredy que no había rastros de ella por lo que en todos los palcos estaban preparados si algo pasaba.

-primera…que cree que ocurra-pregunto Makarov a la pequeña rubia que sentía frustración y luchaba contra las ganas de llorar ya que él no tener un plan para ayudar a sus amigos no le gustaba.

-no lo sé…esperar y esperar a que ocurra algo bueno-dijo Mavis confiando a que algo pase a su favor…pero solo iban a empeorar las cosas.

Erza estaba en el pasillo que conectaba a los palcos lista para todo lo que pudiera pasar, pero en su mente solo estaban metidos- _Crimer sorecier_ …Jellal…Acnologia…que harán…que piensan hacerle a Natsu-dijo Erza sosteniendo una espada preparada para lo peor…algo que no estaba muy pronto a ocurrir.

 ** _Arena._**

En lo alto de la iglesia de la ciudad que era la arena estaba Rufus Lohr dejando que el viento moviera su sombrero y su cabello rubio y viendo las pantallas y todos los combates; todos menos los equipo de _Fairy tail_ tenian un punto al igual que él y los Meredy que seguía sin aparecer pero la aparto de su mente ya que era su turno.

-es hora del fin…los veo a todos y he hecho varios recuerdos y memorias nuevas y serán su fin…-dijo el rubio de antifaz para que detrás de él apareciera un círculo mágico rojo y varias estelas doradas de este, pero lo más llamativo era lo que ocurría al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse como si la noche hubiera llegado.

Pero lo que más llamo la atención de todo el público y los magos era ver como entre todas las copias los originales empezaban a brillar destacándolos entre las copias-que clase de magia…es esa…-dijo Mavis ya que era la primera vez que veían una magia como esa y al igual que ella todos estaban asombrados.

El nivel de los magos actuales era más grande de lo que pensaban y Rufus es la prueba de esto.

El cielo en toda la arena estaba completamente oscuro y únicamente en la arena, pero era visible desde las calles de la ciudad y en la estatua.

 ** _Crimer sorcier, estatua._**

Los cinco magos que no participaban veían hacia la arena y ver que el cielo se oscureció y en la arena por la esfera de cristal ver a Meredy sonreír por lo que ocurriría-se acabó…Meredy…gano…-dijo Flare con una sonrisa al igual que todos ya que sabían que ocurriría.

 ** _Estadio._**

Rufus una vez localizado a los verdaderos simplemente sonrió por esto-se acabó…y todo en una noche… _EN UNA NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS FUGACES ¡-_ grito para que las estelas de luz detrás de él se convirtieran en ases de luz dorada en dirección a sus oponentes a una gran velocidad-ES EL FIN ¡-grito Rufus viendo como su ataque estaba por llegar a sus objetivos.

Todos solo veían como el ataque estaba por impactar a todos siendo el final-que interesante…que empiece…LO DIVERTIDO ¡-

 ** _Con Grey y Juvia._**

Los dos magos de _Fairy Tail_ seguían peleando contra Lyon, pero al ver el ataque se detuvieron y vieron como en ese momento cuando la luz dorada estaba a milímetros de todos ocurrió lo inesperado.

Grey al igual que Juvia cerraron sus ojos esperando el impacto…pero…nunca ocurrio...solo escucharon el impacto y la explosión, pero no sintieron nada.

La curiosidad los hizo abrir los ojos y ver lo que paso-que…es esto…-dijo Lyon al ver lo que era al igual que Grey y Juvia que fueron los primeros en notar algo en sus muñecas derecha…algo que los dos ya conocían.

-Meredy…-dijo Juvia el sello rosa brillante en su muñeca al igual que Grey y Lyon y frente a ellos tres espadas mágicas de luz azul juntas girando y formando un círculo que recibió el impacto de los ataques, pero ellas, Grey y Lyon no fueron los únicos.

En otras partes de la ciudad con todos los demás fue lo mismo, el ataque de Rufus fue bloqueado. Eve, Yaeger y Beth y todos tenían el mismo sello rosa brillante de corazón en sus brazos…todos…incluso Rufus.

El aun en lo alto de la iglesia Rufus miro con asombro como todos seguían intactos y el marcador no había cambiado-que esta…pasando…esto no debería…-dijo Rufus sorprendido, pero en ese momento vio cómo en su muñeca había el mismo sello rosa-que…es esto…-

-eso…pequeño arrogante…es _maguilty sense_ …un enlace perfecto…me permite sentir todo de todos a los que he enlazado y todo lo sentimos…bueno…ustedes…-dijo Meredy apuntando con su dedo a Rufus, más específicamente a su cabeza, pero antes de que se diera cuenta noto como su mejilla tenía un corte, uno lo suficientemente pequeño pero al mismo tiempo profundo para empezar a gotear.

En ese mismo momento todos los que tenían el sello empezaron a sangrar de la mejilla por un corte similar al de Rufus-que ocurre…-dijo una asustada Beth al ver su sangre.

-qué demonios…-dijo Lyon al ver su sangre y ver a Juvia y Grey iguales-que pasa-dijo Lyon preguntando a los dos que ya sabían que ocurrirá.

Juvia solo temblaba, pero en ese momento las espadas mágicas empezaron a brillar-JUVIA CUIDADO ¡-grito Grey…pero ya era tarde.

El brillo de las espadas fue tan segador y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que todos sintieron que su cuerpo era atrapado y estrangulado.

Eve, Yaeger, Lyon, Juvia, Grey y Beth fueron atrapados del cuerpo a los pies por una extraña cadena mágica de color azul brillante como sus espadas y nadie podía liberarse.

 ** _Con Meredy._**

La peli-rosa solo veía con una sonrisa a Rufus que de repente sintió su cuerpo rígido perdiendo toda su movilidad como si algo lo hubiera atrapado.

-que ocurre…QUE ME HICISTE ¡-grito Rufus al ya no poder moverse mientras que Meredy simplemente lo veía a punto de caer de donde estaba.

-WOOOW…espera…esto apenas inicia…-dijo Meredy invocando sus _cadenas sensoriales_ atrapando a Rufus que estaba cayendo y ella saltara a donde estaba él parado-que dices…hay muchos lugares que quiero ver antes de que anochezca…-dijo Meredy antes de que en sus manos una luz azul empezaran a brillar y siete cadenas salieran de estas y fueran directamente a los encadenados.

 ** _Con Grey, Juvia y Lyon._**

Los tres trataban de liberarse cuando en ese momento vieron como tres cadenas empezaron a caer hacia ellos desde el cielo-que es eso…"maldición…no puedo"…LYON…JUVIA…-grito Grey al ver a sus amigos que no podían zafarse de sus ataduras.

Los tres cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe que llego más ligero de lo que creían-pero…AAAAHHH ¡-grito Grey al sentir como la cadena se retraía levantándolo del suelo.

-GREY-SAAAAAAHHH ¡-Juvia fue la siguiente en sentir como la cadena con una gran fuerza y al igual que Grey iban a la misma dirección.

Fue lo mismo con los que estaban encadenados…Beth, Yaeger y Eve iban directo a Meredy que sostenía sus cadenas en ambas manos incluyendo la de Rufus.

 ** _Palcos._**

En los palcos de todos los gremios participantes veian con asombro y miedo de sus compañeros-LYON ¡-grito Sherria la joven de cabellera rosa al igual que Tobi, Yuka y Sherry al ver al joven albino.

Kagura y Milliana veían a Beth gritar mientras que los miembros de _Quatro cerberus_ observaban con miedo a Yaeger incluyendo a Bacchus.

Los miembros de _Blue pegasus_ estaban asustados por Eve y en _Fairy Tail_ todos veían con preocupación a sus amigos-lo siento maestro voy a…-En ese momento los siete ya estaban a centímetros unos de los otros y aun encadenado-CUIDADO ¡-grito Erza al ver a los siete…chocar entre sí.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ¡-gritaron los siete sin excepción y el impacto fue tan poderoso que las mismas cadenas mágicas se empezaron a cuartear mientras los siete magos chocaban arriba de Meredy que veía con una sonrisa lo que había logrado.

 ** _Con Meredy._**

Meredy veía a los siete chocar arriba de ella y estaba preparada para acabar con ellos.

-fue entretenido…pero no lo suficiente…-dijo para que las cadenas se rompieran y los eslabones mágicos y estos empezaran a brillar más fuerte que antes dejando atónitos a todos los presentes e inclusive a los magos que no sabían qué iba a pasar ahora-así que esta es…su ejecución… _MAGUITY SENSE: EXECUTION ¡-_ grito Meredy para que en ese momento pasara lo peor.

BOOO.

BOOO

BOOO.

Era todo lo que empezó a sonar todos los eslabones empezaron a hacer explosión entre todos los magos que aún seguían cayendo al piso-AAAAAAAAAHHH ¡-gritaban todos y debido a las explosiones no se podían identificar de quien eran.

Todos miraban con impotencia al ver una gran masa de explosiones caer al suelo de forma muy estruendosa mientras todos miraban con terror y miedo el ver como ya estaban todos a centímetros del suelo.

-se acabó…-dijo Meredy para que en ese momento solo sonara.

-BOOOOOOOOOOO ¡-

La explosión fue tan poderosa que todos los edificios alrededor de ella y fueron alcanzados fueron destruidos o muy dañados al punto de caer o estar a nada de caer.

La nube de humo y polvo estaba bajando dejando ver como la pequeña ciudad eran más ruinas que una ciudad y en el centro de la ciudad un cráter donde ahora estaban los siete magos completamente noqueados y mal heridos.

El marcador quedo al final siete para _Crimer sorcier_ y todos los demás…cero…un rotundo cero.

Todos tenían varios cortes, moretones y las ropas de todos estaban completamente destruidas y rasgadas, ninguno de los siete se movía o daba señales de despertar pronto. Todos en las gradas y palcos estaban con la boca abierta por esto no podían creer la magnitud de esa técnica y lo destructiva que era.

En el aire se veía caer lentamente al suelo el sombrero rojo de Rufus cuya pequeña pluma se estaba quemando debido a las explosiones, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Meredy lo atrapo y aterrizando a unos cuantos metros del cráter donde estaban los magos inconscientes.

Con el sombrero en su mano derecha se inclino haciendo una reverencia frnete al cráter-muchas…muchas…gracias…fue…entretenido…-dijo Meredy poniéndose el sombrero sonriendo frente a los inconscientes.

-la…la ganadora…es…Meredy…-dijo el comentarista Chapati mientras que la mascota Lola solo se cubría los ojos ya que no podía ver la cruda y desgarradora escena-Cri…crimer…sorcier…gana…-dijo Chapati viendo a Meredy mientras la arena volvía a la normalidad y la ciudad desaparecía al igual que el cráter.

Meredy se acomodó el sombrero que le quedo perfectamente con su largo cabello rosa y sus bellos ojos verdes.

-gracias…eso fue entretenido…-dijo Meredy dando un último vistazo a todos y darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la salido, pero en ese momento sintió como una poderosa energía mágica empezaba a llegar rápidamente hacia ella y por la ira que provenía con esta tenía una idea de quien era.

-AAAAAAAAHHH ALA NEGRA: MOON FLAAAASH ¡-

Meredy volteo rápidamente con dos espadas sensoriales en ambas manos para bloquear el ataque de magia azul oscura con bastante facilidad y en ese momento bloqueara a Erza y su espada que empezaba a liberar magia nuevamente a lo que ella reacciono liberando de igual manera liberando su magia que fácilmente empezó a superar a Erza.

-te acabare…no te perdonare…NUN…- Erza no pudo terminar ya que las espadas pasaron de un color azul a uno dorado y luego…BOOOOM ¡.

Las espadas explotaron levantando una nube de humo y por la cercanía de la explosión Erza no pudo librarse de esta por completo y se notó ya que una de las alas de su armadura y su espada fueron destruidas por la explosión que fue bastante pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo muy poderosa…como si fuera una gran cantidad de magia encapsulada al punto de ser imperceptible.

Cuando el polvo se fue Meredy ya no estaba en la arena…uso la explosión para huir.

Wendy llego rápidamente junto con Lucy para y Cana para apoyar a Grey y Juvia y con los demás también.

Sherria y Jura corrieron para atender a Lyon que ya era curada por la joven _Gob-slayer_ , Beth era atendida por Arania y Risley. Yaeger fue sacado rápidamente por sus compañeros para llevarlo con un experto, Rufus era retirado por los guardias ya que nadie de su gremio bajo a ayudarlo y Eve fue sacado por Ren e Hibiki para llevarlo con Jenny e Ichiya.

Fue desastroso…una derrota aplastante y brutal y aún faltaban las batallas que iban a ser cuatro y por lo que sabían el público iban a decidirlas y el pensar contra quien iban a pelear era un gran misterio…uno muy doloroso.

 ** _Momentos después; enfermería de Fairy Tail._**

Los dos equipos de las hadas estaban reunidos en la enfermería del equipo "A" viendo a Grey y Juvia recuperarse y a Porlyusica que junto con Wendy ayudaron de gran manera a los dos cuyas heridas fueron curadas casi en su totalidad.

Los dos ahora estaban durmiendo mientras que ambos equipos estaban simplemente en silencio pensando y entre ellos estaban el maestro Makarov y Mavis.

-maestro…que hacemos ahora…-pregunto Mira a el anciano que observaba a sus magos que hace nada fueron derrotados.

-que hacemos…debemos acabar con ellos antes de que maten a alguien…no dejare que esto se quede así…-dijo Gajeel furioso por lo que le hicieron a Juvia.

Laxus simplemente decidió no decir nada para no perder el control y destruir el lugar; Cana simplemente estaba al lado de Lucy ambas con miradas serias; Wendy tenía a Happy y Charly en sus brazos mientras que Lily volaba arriba de ella.

-que le harán a Natsu…creen que pele hoy-dijo Happy triste ya que no quería ver a su amigo pelear contra ellos y ellos menos.

Natsu ahora sin conciencia era un monstruo ya que al verlo lo único que irradiaba era esa rara magia y energía oscura.

-eso no pasara…veras que Natsu reaccionara-dijo Lucy tratando de animar a el pequeño gato azul.

Erza estaba callada pero al oír eso sentía que debía encontrar una forma de liberar a Natsu y la primera también pensaba en formas de liberarlo pero al no tener información era imposible tener una idea de cómo liberar a Natsu antes de que haga algo terrible.

En ese momento la puerta se abre mostrando a Macao-las peleas ya fueron decididas y la primera va a empezar…creemos que deberían saber verla…-dijo el mago de fuego con una gran razón ya que no podían descuidar a los demás oponentes

-cuáles son las batallas Macao…-pregunto Makarov a el ex maestro.

-la primera batalla es de Ren contra Arania, luego Orga de _sabertooth_ contra el mago disfrazado de _Quatro cerberus_ y…Jura contra…Jellal…Fernandes…-dijo el mago peli-purpura ganando la atención de todos al nombrar al peli-azul.

Erza al oír el nombre fue la primera en levantarse-cuando es su pelea…Macao…cuando…-dijo Erza muy cerca de Macao.

-es la última…porque Erza-pregunto sin saber que pasaba al igual que los demás.

-eso es…si Jura vence a Jellal podremos atraparlo y saber que le hicieron a Natsu…solo no debemos perderlo de vista ni un momento de lo que ocurra…-dijo Erza siendo un plan…no era mucho, pero era el único plan que tenían.

-entonces que esperamos…Wendy, Charly quédense para ayudar a Porlyusica-dijo Cana tomando la iniciativa dando las ordenes a lo que la maga y la gatita alada asintieron.

-entendido Cana-san…no nos separaremos de ellos-dijo Wendy con firmeza y confianza en que ayudaría a los dos.

-que esperan…fuera de aquí…saben que no tolero a los humanos y aquí hay muchos, con dos inconscientes, una mocosa y un gato me bastan-dijo la curandera peli-rosa mientras todos empezaban a salir de la enfermería listos para ver los combates.

-esperen…-dijo Mavis deteniendo a todos y ver nuevamente a Macao-tienes otra cosa que decirnos…verdad…-dijo para que Macao sonriera y se preguntaran porque.

-originalmente la primera pelea iba a ser Lucy contra la maga de _Crimer sorcier_ …la de cabello rojo…pero…enviaron esto…-dijo Macao sacando lo que parecía una pequeña carta ya que decía _para: Fairy Tail._

Se la entregó al maestro Makarov para leerla-dice…hadas…no necesitamos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo con una pelea que sabemos que ganaríamos…por lo que considérenlo como un regalo…les damos su primera victoria…solo…para animarlos…esperemos que la siguiente pueda luchar contra alguien entretenido… _Flare Corona…_ -dijo el maestro terminado de leer la carta.

En ese momento vieron como Gajeel iba a patear una silla, pero Cana la quito de su camino-como se atreve a decir que no somos un desafío…cuando la vea…simplemente…-

CRAAAKKK ¡.

Gajeel golpeo el muro antes de salir para ir al palco y ver los combates-bueno…si se trata de Lucy era seguro que perderíamos…así que deberíamos estar aliviados-dijo Happy con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-QUE POCA FE TIENES EN MI ¡-grito Lucy enojada con el gato azul y llorando cómicamente porque al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada de no pelear contra ella.

-tranquila Lucy, de seguro lucharas contra ella pronto así podrás vengarte-dijo Cana pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de la maga rubia.

-sss..iii…sssiii…esto no se quedara así…verdad…-dijo una insegura Lucy ya que no quería luchar contra ninguno de los magos oscuros.

Dijo para que en ese todos empezaran a salir de la enfermería para dirigirse a los palcos y ver los combates de hoy donde debido a la carta el equipo "A" de las hadas ya tenían sus primeros diez puntos quedando arriba de todos y tres puntos arriba de _Crimer sorcier_ …una ventaja que no se podrá mantener.

 ** _Arena: momentos después._**

Las primeras dos batallas habían terminado; Rem venció a Arania con sus _aerial phose_ ganando los primeros diez puntos de _Blue pegasus._

Orga derroto sin ningún esfuerzo a WarCry ganado diez puntos para el gremio de los tigres y debido al deceso de Flare el equipo de _Fairy tail A_ ya tenía diez puntos y _Crimer sorcier_ siete.

Debido a todo el alboroto que causaron los magos oscuros los organizadores dejaron sin ninguna batalla al equipo "B" de _Fairy Tail, pero los compensaron con_ cinco puntos algo que no les gusto en especial a Laxus, pero gracias a la primera y su abuelo lo calmaron además de que la última pelea iba a ser la de Jellal contra Jura por lo que ahora todos debían estar atentos ya que en ese momento la amenaza de Acnlogia se volvió más importante que los 30 millones algo que le dolió al anciano.

La arena estaba lista para la última batalla que prometía espectacularidad-MUY BIEN…LA ULTIMA PELEA INICIARA PRONTO QUE SERA EL QUINTO MAGO SANTO JURA… ¡-grito Chapati para que todo el público se emocionara anunciando al mago más fuerte de _Lamia scale_.

En ese momento el imponente Jura entro a la arena con una mirada seria debido a que iba a pelear contra Jellal-NO TE CONTENGAS JURA…VENCE A ESE PRESUMIDO…HASLO GIRAR ¡-grito Ooba la maestra de su gremio girando a toda velocidad su brazo sin darse cuenta que estaba haciendo girar a todos sus magos.

-NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE GIRAMOS ¡-gritaron todos ya que ninguno se pudo salvar de la magia de su maestra.

En la arena Jura se mentalizaba para la pelea-"Jellal…hiciste varios delitos y lastimaste a mis compañeros y como el quinto mago _santo de Fiore_ debo…VENCERTE "-pensó Jura sin darse cuenta que empezaba a liberar un poco de su magia.

 ** _Estatua._**

Los magos menos Jellal veían por la bola de cristal la arena y a Jura que claramente estaba todo menos alegre-porque te quedaste con ese sombrero…ahora…cabemos menos…-dijo Ultear que era la más enojada de los cinco que estaban en la cabeza de la estatua.

-creo que es lindo…-dijo Flare viendo el sombrero que le quedaba bien a Meredy a lo que sonrio por el alago de su amiga.

-si…que no es un sombrero de mujer-dijo Natsu que al verlo más de cerca parecía que más un sombrero de para mujeres que para hombre.

-si…creo que si lo es…pero solamente…-decía Nozomi, pero en ese momento los cinco nuevamente estaban por volver a caer de la estatua.

-EL SOMBRERO NO IMPORTA AHORA…-grito Ultear enojada a punto de caer nuevamente y nuevamente ser salvados por Flare y su cabello-Jellal está a punto contra Jura…es hora…Nozomi, Natsu-dijo Ultear a la pareja que ya sabían que hacer.

Los dos se levantaron y dando un salto dejaron la estatua para seguir con su trabajo y ahora sin ellos las tres podían ver con tranquilidad y comodidad la pelea-sabemos que Jellal va a ganar…pero será emocionante verlo pelear contra Jura-dijo Meredy acomodando su nuevo sombrero viendo con una sonrisa la esfera de cristal.

-vamos Jellal…última vez que me convencen para que no tenga una pelea-dijo Flare haciendo puchero ya que Ultear la convenció de mandar esa carta.

-calma mañana podrás participar en el evento es _el carruaje_ será fácil-dijo Ultear pero eso no le gusto en nada a Flare-la…pelea…la pelea ya empieza…-dijo Ultear que por la conversación se perdieron la entrada y presentación de Jellal.

-VAMOS JELLAL…¡-gritaron juntas Meredy y Flare que veían atentas la esfera de cristal sabiendo que Jellal…ganaría.

 ** _En la arena._**

La arena era vitoreos y el público estaba dividido ya que luego de la lucha de Meredy todos se emocionaron de la increíble batalla a tal grado que se les había olvidado que estaban con Acnologia.

Jellal tenía una sonrisa un poco arrogante algo que enojaba amas a Jura-Jellal…estas libre por un tecnicismo pero…-

BAAAMMM

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento un rayo de luz dorada disparado de su mano impacto el moro detrás de Jura detenido su declaración-siempre hablaste mucho y actuabas poco…de no ser por eso ya serias uno de ellos cuatro…pero se ve que careces de lo que ellos tienen-dijo Jellal refiriéndose a cuatro personas que Jura y todos los maestros conocían.

-y que es lo que me falta…-dijo Jura enojado y listo para atacar.

Jellal soltó un suspiro de burla-vénceme y te lo diré…así que…QUE ESPERAS ¡-grito Jellal para que de sus manos varias estelas de luz dorada hacia Jura que apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar levantando una pared de piedra pero debido a la velocidad ya estaban a centímetros de impactar y Jura ya estaba dando un paso hacia atrás para contratacar, pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

-PERO QUE ¡-grito Jura al ver como los rayos de luz simplemente rodearon la barrera y-AAAHHH…AAAAHH ¡-grito el mago de tierra ya que los cientos de ataques le dieron de lleno y lo enviaron hacia el fin de la arena chocando contra un el muro de esta.

Todo él publicó que animaba a Jura quedo en silencio mientras que los que apoyaban a _Crimer sorcier_ el pequeño grupo que eran al comienzo; mujeres, hombre y niños se volvió más grande y eso lo notaron todos los magos.

La pequeña pared de piedra se destruyó dándole paso a Jellal que caminaba con mucha seguridad hacia Jura que aún no se había recuperado-este es un evento Jura…pero esa no es razón para ser tan patético…-dijo Jellal caminando con calma hacia Jura-piensas que por ser uno de esos bufones del _consejo_ que la gente y magos admiran piensas que estar arriba de otros…-dijo el peli-azul a un Jura que empezaba a levantarse.

El oía enojado esto-eso…no es…CIERT…KOOFFF¡-Jura no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento Jellal desapareció de su vista y antes de darse cuenta-"cu…cuan…cuando…fue…"-Jellal estaba ahora frente a él golpeando con su puño su estómago.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que el cráter en la pared se hizo más grande y Jura no podía responder-esto es…TODO ¡-grito Jellal cuyo puño derecho empezó a brillar con una gran luz dorada listo para acabar con Jura, pero.

-HAO GAN SAI (APLASTAMIENTO DE ROCAS DEL REY SUPREMO) ¡-grito Jura para que todos los escombros empezaran a flotar y salieran disparados hacia Jellal que por la velocidad de estos no pudo esquivarlos.

-Gruuu…-fue el quejido de Jellal ya que los escombros los seguían golpeando mientras lo llevaban a toda velocidad a la otra parte de la arena y esta vez-GRAAA ¡-grito Jellal ya que el impacto combinado con la velocidad y los golpes si le causo algo de daño.

Los escombros seguían llegando enterrándolo más en el muro de la arena y mientras eso pasaba Jura logro levantarse y empezar a correr hacia Jellal-eso…no lo contendrá por mucho…tengo que acabar rápido…-dijo Jura al ver como Jellal se defendía de quedar enterrado al poder liberar sus brazos y empezar a golpear con su _METEOR_ los escombros que llegaban y los que lo restringían.

Jura empezó a canalizar magia a tal grado que toda la arena empezaba a temblar y el poder mágico de él era cada vez mayor y el peli-azul lo noto sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo y en ese momento como un rayo supo que tenía que hacer.

Jura miro como Jellal dejo de lucha empezando a ser enterrado creyendo que era mucho para él y solo tenía que acabarlo-NUNCA DEVISTE VOLVER…PUÑO DE ROCA DE HIERRO ¡-grito Jura para que del suelo de la arena apareciera un gran puño hecho de roca.

Este era de un tamaño descomunal y parecía blindado con una armadura y este iba directo a la tumba de rocas donde estaba Jella…era su fin y todos los magos veían con sonrisas y alegría esto, pero en el palco de las hadas Erza sintió algo…una sensación que únicamente sintió una vez que peleo contra Jellal.

-JURA CORREEEE ¡-grito Erza lo más fuerte que pudo logrando llamar la atención de Jura y su gremio que no entendían por qué y en ese momento logro sentir nuevamente esa sensación…una sensación…de muerte.

Jura volteo cuando de repente sintió como si algo terrible fuera a pasar…y así fue-ALTAIRIIISSS ¡-.

En ese momento justo cuando el puño gigante estaba por golpear los escombros de entre ellos salió una esfera de energía oscuro en su totalidad cuyo poder era tan grande que todos los presentes sintieron.

La esfera era igual de grande que la que uso contra Erza y Natsu esa vez y su poder era igual de destructivo ya que sin ninguno dificultad logro pasar por los escombros y ahora había destruido el puño gigante con una gran facilidad.

Jura no lo creía por la velocidad y poder solo podía escapar…pero no sería así…-QUE…QUIEN…-justo cuando iba a moverse vio a Jellal restringiendo sus movimientos.

-sorprendido…-Jura solo veía a Jellal, pero usaba ropas blancas de concejal y le recordaron rápidamente un nombre.

-Siegrain…-

BOOOOOOOOMMM ¡- todo el estadio se estremeció e inclusive desde afuera se podía ver como se estremecía sorprendiendo a todos lo que lo vieron.

-JURAAAAAA ¡-se escuchó el grito de Toby, Sherria, Sherry, Yuka, su maestra Ooba y del otro lado de la arena los grito de Erza, Wendy, Happy y Charly y con _Mermaid heles_ Milliana veía con horror la enorme explosión.

Kagura solo veía con odio a Jellal salir de la explosión con unos pequeños golpes y moretones nada serios y lo peor es que tenía una sonrisa burlona…arrogante.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó mostro a un acabado Jura…había perdido la parte de arriba de su ropa dejándolo únicamente con sus pantalones y en su pecho había un gran moretón negro…de gran tamaño y justo en el centro.

Su cabeza, brazos y abdomen estaban cubiertos por cortes, golpes, hematomas y polvo…estaba acabado.

Los miembros de _Sabertooth_ en especial Sting y Rogue estaban anonadados por el poder de Jellal y que prácticamente logro vencer a Jura con un solo movimiento y a pesar de parecer recibir una paliza estaba como si nada.

-esto…esto…no es…posible…-dijo Sting que inconscientemente estaba destruyendo el borde del palco mientras que Rogue fue más sensato y decidió dar una vuelta.

Yukino no lo mostraba pero estaba aterrada…un miedo que hace años no sentía-"no pudo dudar…no debo temer…todos cuentan conmigo…inclusive…"-

Volteo para ver a una peli-negra y vestido azul que estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa altanera y arrogante-"este año si será interesante…gente fuerte que puedo acabar"- pensó al maga que era ni más ni menos que Minerva Orland que no esperaba para ponerle las manos a algo de los de _Crimer sorcier._

 **-** los…el ganador…Jellal…Fernandes-dijo Chapati Lola mientras que Jellal empezaba a caminar a la salida.

El marcador cambio nuevamente dejando a los magos oscuros arriba de todos con 17, siete puntos de ventaba.

En la cabeza de la estatua con los demás magos de _Crimer sorcier_ Ultear, Meredy y Flare sonreían por la victoria de Jellal y en las calles los dos encapuchados vemos a Nozomi y Natsu que gracias a una pantalla mágica lograron ver el combate.

-en la delantera nuevamente-dijo Nozomi alegre por la victoria al igual que Natsu que parecía sostener una especie de pergamino de gran tamaño en sus manos que al verlo sabía que tenían poco tiempo y ella lo sabía.

-vamos…luego podremos celebrar…tenemos que encontrar la entrada-dijo Nozmi que se apegó a Natsu que le ofreció su brazo a lo que ella lo rodeo con los suyos.

-no tardaremos mucho…talvez Ultear nos ayude…y podamos comer…algo decente…-dijo Natsu ya que últimamente ninguno de ellos había poder comer adecuadamente-todos juntos…-dijo Natsu a lo que ella asintió con alegría y emoción.

-me gustaría…-dijo una alegre Nozomi que junto con Natsu seguían su camino para reunirse con los demás sabiendo que hoy celebrarían.

Y de esa manera el primer día había acabado con una aplastante y contundente victoria para los "magos oscuros" que ahora disfrutarían una merecida victoria y los demás gremios se prepararían para un día complicado en busca del primer lugar y algunos en busca simplemente de derrotar a los recién llegados.

 ** _Posada SUN._**

La posada del sol era todo menos algo alegre ya que nadie se esperaba un primer día como el que tuvieron.

Todos estaban sentados en silencio mientras que Macao y Wakaba se llevaron a Cana a su habitación luego de perder contra Bacchus en un concurso de bebida algo que no creían posible, pero ahora los dos equipos de las hadas estaban reunidos...muy pensativos de lo que ha pasado.

-y…que hacemos ahora…-dijo Lucy que estaba en una mesa junto a Wendy, Elfman y frente a ellos Grey y Erza que estaban igual que ellos.

Hasta el fondo estaban Laxus, Mira, Juvia y Gajeel acompañados por Evergreen, Bixlow y Freed que también estaba aturdidos.

-lo que haremos será empezar con todo…-dijo el maestro en el centro de la sala-Wendy…Gajeel…ya no importa quien gane…debemos derrotar a Acnologia…-dijo el anciano claramente serio a lo que los dos mencionados asintieron ya que necesitaban ganar los puntos.

-lo más probable es que si logramos vencer a Natsu podamos liberarlo del hechizo…-dijo Mavis al lado del maestro-recuerden…ellos no caminaran descuidadamente…todo lo que hagan en los juegos será peligroso, pero no lo suficiente para darle a todos una razón para atraparlos-dijo Mavis ya que Jellal uso un ataque muy peligroso contra Jura, pero no fue letal y era por esas razones.

-Natsu no puede esperar más…-todos voltearon a ver a Erza-si supiera donde están…si lo supiera…-dijo Erza claramente enojada-maestro yo…-

-no Erza…-

-PORQUE…SI SALIMOS AHORA ¡-

-si salimos ahora ellos no se contendrán y nos podrían expulsar de los juegos…lo único que nos permite estar cerca de Natsu-dijo Mavis causando que Erza gruñera y se volviera a sentar de mala forma-si con un solo ataque de esa chica vencieron a Juvia y Grey que podemos hacer…-dijo Mavis mientras los dos mencionados bajaban la mirada, Grey irritado y Juvia cono una expresión de preocupación.

Makarov al ver la tención simplemente suspiro –vallan a dormir…mañana será un día difícil…-dijo el maestro para que todos a mala manera subieran a sus habitaciones dejándolo solo en la sala común.

-bien hecho tercero…ahora…debemos…prepararnos…y yo también…-dijo la fantasma rubia desapareciendo dejando al anciano solo.

-porque tuviste que aparecer…porque ahora…-dijo el maestro Makarov viendo el techo-porque…Acnologia…-dijo el nombre de la maga esperando que mañana sea diferente.

La noche llego y el siguiente día se avecinaba con nuevos desafíos, pero todo solo iba a empeorar…antes de… ¿mejorar?

 ** _Día dos: calles de Crocus._**

-como…BRUU…acabe…mmn…aquí…-eran las palabras de Gajeel y Wendy junto el que se podría decir que estaba igual que él.

Y detrás de ellos venia Sting…que estaba igual que ellos-qui…MMMN…Grruu..quítense…tengo…que ganar…-dijo el rubio.

Los tres estaban listos para ir con todo en el primer evento ya que era el que más puntos daba, pero antes de que los tres lo supieran el evento se llamaba _carruaje_ …era una carrera desde la entrada de la ciudad hasta la arena y lo que le daba el nombre a este evento era que era arriba de vagones o carros…todos conectados entre sí y la finalidad era evitar caer de estos.

-creo que…debimos…pensar mejor esto…-dijo Cana en los palcos de su amigo mientras que Mira y Juvia trataban de calmar a Laxus de saltar a la arena-parece que también perderemos esta…-dijo Cana que buscaba en todas partes sus botellas de alcohol, pero al no encontrarlas entro en pánico-Y MI BEBIDA ¡-grito al no encontrarlas.

-lo siento Cana, pero el maestro dijo que nada de bebida hasta después de los juegos-dijo Mira muy calmada, pero en ese mismo momento.

-NOOOOO ¡-grito Cana dejando rápidamente el palco a una ridículamente gran velocidad dejando a los tres sorprendidos.

-Juvia cree…que Cana-san era mejor que Gajeel-kun-dijo la maga de agua al ver a la castaña irse mientras Laxus y Mira asentían.

Mientras tanto en el palco del equipo "A" se ve a la fantasmita rubia llorar mientras que todos arriba de sus cabezas había una nube negra con truenos cayendo sobre las hadas al ver a Wendy y Gajeel en el último lugar, pero lo que más les disgustaba era ver a Flare acercándose al primer lugar.

La maga de cabello rojo había eliminado a Ichiya, Yuka y Risley usando su cabello como extensiones moviéndose a gran velocidad y ahora solo faltaba la cabeza del grupo.

-oye…espera…-dijo Flare con su típica sonrisa partida persiguiendo Bacchus que corría a una gran velocidad, pero la distancia entre ellos se oba cerrando ya que su cabello ahora eran cuatro tentáculos o extensiones que se movían a gran velocidad y con los que había eliminado a todo el que estuviera frente a ella-vuelve cachorrito…te estas volviendo muy molesto…y no me gustan las cosas molestas…-dijo en un tono aterrador que le erizaba la piel a Bacchus.

-NO SOY UN CACHORRO Y ALEJATE DE MI…-grito el que era conocido como el halcón ebrio que ahora huía por su vida ya que su cabello era cada vez más rápido. En ese momento ya estaban entrando a la recta final y el estadio estaba a la vista-acabemos con esto…nennnn…-dijo Bacchus que en ese momento vio como el cabello rojo se ponía enfrente de él.

-no huiras…y nunca llegaras…-dijo Flare que con sus manos controlaba su cabello que ahora se extendió en dos grandes mechones que estaban bloqueando el camino frente a Bacchus-que pasa…tienes miedo…-dijo Flare llegando hasta donde estaba el mago aterrizando detrás de él, pero sin dejar libre el camino-que eliges…digo que aún faltan diez minutos para que el carruaje llegue a la arena…diez minutos…que decides…ya que yo estoy muy lista para…acabarte…-dijo Flare con su sonrisa torcida y su tétrica voz y lo único que vio Bacchus era…su muerte.

El retrocedió y golpeo la pared de cabello, pero…era inútil-no…NO TE ACERQUES…MALDICIÓN…AAAAHHH ¡-grito el peli-negro antes de ver el suelo y sin dudar…saltar.

El carro estaba a una altura de menos de noventa centímetros…centímetros…pero para él era como saltar de un acantilado de más de noventa metros…había perdido algo más que una competencia…durante un momento…perdió su valor…y por ese momento fue cambiado por esa…sonrisa torcida y esos penetrantes ojos rojos…lo acabaron.

 ** _Arena._**

En la arena el maestro de Bacchus y sus compañeros lloraban de la impotencia…ira…Frustración, ellos más que nada, pero no eran los únicos, todos los demás gremios estaban iguales ya que Flare los elimino a todos como si no fueran nada mientras que en el palco de Sabertooth cierta peli-negra reía al ver a Sting que simplemente decidió darse por vencido y a Gajeel y Wendy llegar en último lugar, pero ambos ganando dos puntos.

Flare gano diez puntos, mientras que todos los eliminados no ganaron nada; Wendy y Gajeel ganaron dos puntos únicamente cada quien dejando el marcador con 27 puntos para _Crimer sorcier, 12 para Fairy tail "A", 10 para Sabertooth y Blue pegasus y 0 para Mermaid Hells, cuetro cerberus y Lamia scarle._

La competencia era desigual la vieran como la vieran, pero algunos esperaban reponerse en las batallas.

 ** _Palcos de Fairy tail._**

-LO LAMENTO MUCHO…-dijo Wendy haciendo varias reverencias frente a todos ya que no podían seguir perdiendo.

-de que hablas…ganamos puntos, somos los segundos en la tabla…le mostraste a todos…que nunca nos rendimos…-dijo el maestro Makaron al lado de la primera que de igual forma sonreía mientras que todos sonreían y algunos más lloraban ya que Gajeel y ella mostraron una gran dedicación.

-es verdad…fue grandioso Wendy-dijo Warren quien era quien as apoyaba a la pequeña.

-es verdad…ahora Elf-nii-chan deberá esforzarse más-dijo Lisanna viendo a Wendy que ahora trataba de no llorar.

-ganaras la siguiente…Wendy…-dijo Charly que volaba frente a Wendy haciendo que llorara por el apoyo de todos sus compañeros.

La celebración no duro mucho ya que en ese mismo momento estaba empezando las primeras peleas.

 ** _En la estatua._**

En la estatua que al mismo tiempo era el escondite de los magos "oscuros" vemos ahora a todos reunidos viendo por la esfera de cristal como la primera batalla iba a empezar.

-nunca debí enseñarte a hacer esa mirada-dijo Jellal viendo a una sonriente Flare que con su cabello evitaba que cayeran de la cabeza de la estatua.

-admítelo…fue divertido…cruel…pero divertido…-dijo Natsu recordando a Bacchus llorar.

Todos rieron ligeramente ya que cuando les cuenten la verdad podrán reírse más, pero ahora-Ultear…estas segura lo que harás…si fuera alguien más sería distinto, pero…dijo Nozomi viendo a su amiga que era la más centrada en la esfera.

-está bien…ya encare a Grey hace años…ahora me toca encararlo a él…tengo que dejar las cosas claras y no hay mejor manera de expresarla que con una batalla-dijo la peli-purpura sabiendo que él no era la única cuenta pendiente que tenía, también con cierta peli-purpura tendría que enfrentarla pronto.

-okey…tu pelea será la última, por lo mientras…veamos…-dijo Jellal para que todos se quedaran viendo la esfera y empezar a ver las peleas.

 ** _Arena momentos después._**

La arena era un mar de gritos y emoción ya que todas las peleas habían sido increíbles; Elfman venció a Bacchus ganando diez puntos y dejándolo muy mas herido; Mira derroto a Jenny con su _satan soul: sitri_ ganando también diez puntos; Kagura derroto a Yukino con mucha facilidad a pesar de no tener su _Archenemy_ tuvo que usar una Katana genérica que no soporto su poder, pero le sirvió para todo el combate venciendo con mucha facilidad a Libra y Piscis dejando a la albina llorando en la arena.

Y ahora…solo faltaba una pelea más que era Lyon contra alguno de los magos de _crimer sorcier_ -MUY BIEN ES HORA DE LA ULTIMA BATALLA DEL DÍA ENTRE LYON VASTIA ¡-grito Chapati a o que todos se emocionaron al oír el nombre del albino.

Todos sabían que iba a pelear contra alguien de…ellos…los de su gremio como sus amigos de otros estaban preocupados.

-CRIMER SORCIER…CRIMER SORCIER…CRIMER SORCIER…¡-el que en su momento fue un pequeño grupo ahora era mayor…eran grupos pequeños o algunas personas entre las gradas con banderas negras con el símbolo en blanco de los "magos oscuros".

Esto altero y puso nerviosos a todos los magos ya que no esperaban que ellos tuvieran seguidores.

-acabemos con esto…Lyon…creo que es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos…cara a cara…claro…-Lyon vio al cielo al igual que los demás en los palcos y ver quien era.

Parada sobre dos de sus esferas de cristal llegaba Ultear bajando hasta la arena donde los orbes al tocar el suelo dejándola en la arena a unos metros de Lyon.

Los fanáticos de ella gritaron al verla entrar de una manera tan llamativa-BIEN Y CON ESA GRAN ENTRADA…QUE LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL DÍA…INICIE ¡-

Con ese grito Lyon dio un gran salto hacia atrás y rápidamente junto sus manos-te pareces a ella…PERO NO LO ERES…ICE MAKE: LIBÉLULA ¡-grito Lyon abriendo sus manos para que una horda de pequeñas y veloces libélulas de hielo hacia Ultear que simplemente…no se movía.

Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados viendo como el ataque estaba por llegar-mmn…novato…-dijo Ultear mientras las libélulas a menos de un centímetro de ella…se derritieran-parece que ya sé quién es el más adelantado de los dos-dijo Ultear quitándose pequeñas gotas de agua de sus hombros.

Lyon no lo creía ya que nunca le había pasado algo como eso-ya verás…-Lyon empezó a correr hacía ella juntando sus manos listos para seguir-ICE MAKE:TI…-

-MUY LENTO…-dijo Ultear para que en ese momento detrás de ella cientos de esferas de cristal aparecieran y a toda velocidad ir directo a Lyon-ESFERA INFINITA ¡-grito para qne en ese momento detrás, arriba y debajo de Lyon aparecieran las esferas.

Al verlas no supo cómo reaccionar…solo-AAAAAAAAAHHH ¡-grito Lyon al ser golpeado por todas esas esferas que empezaban a elevar al albino del piso.

-YYYY…BAAMM ¡-dijo Ultear para que arriba de Lyon apareciera un puño gigante de hielo apareciera golpeándolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo-eso si debe doler…-dijo Ultear haciendo una mueca de dolor y cuando el polvo de hielo se dispersó se pudo ver a Lyon en lo que parecía un cráter en forma de…puño.

Grey solo veía como su rival…su amigo…con mucha facilidad fue…controlado por alguien que prácticamente no se ha movido de su lugar.

-MALDICIÓN LYON…LEVANTATE…CREI QUE TENIAMOS UNA APUESTA ¡-grito Grey desde los palcos a todo pulmón-SE PARECE A ELLA…PERO NO LO ES…REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ ¡-grito nuevamente viendo a Lyon empezar a ponerse de pie con dificultad-SOLO ESTAS ENSUCIANDO LO QUE UR NOS ENSEÑO…LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ ¡-

Lyon se puso de pie con dificultad y la mayor parte de su camisa y abrigo ya no estaba…solo era tela con tirones-deberías…callarte…ya que yo…AUN NO ESTOY…ACABADO…-dijo Lyon para que con un movimiento de manos se quitara la camisa dejando su torso descubierto-YA QUE YO…GANARE ¡-grito Lyon juntando sus manos y ponerlas en el suelo y en menos de un segundo una enorme torre de hielo apareciera debajo de él elevándolo por encima del estadio.

Ultear solo vio como Lyon uso la torre para saltar y ahora ir en picada hacia ella-interesante…PERO NO LO SUFICIENTE…-dijo Ultear para que sus orbes flotantes fueran directo a Lyon a una gran velocidad.

Lyon al verlos acercarse solo junto sus manos nuevamente-ICE MAKE: DRAGÓN DE NIEVE ¡-grito creando un gran dragón de hielo con la boca abierta que estaba destruyendo todas las esferas, pero al mismo tiempo destruyendo al dragón.

Ultear apunto con ambas manos hacia el dragón-no seas arrogante…-dijo Ultear mientras un círculo mágico blanco y plateado aparecía frente a ella y el dragón empezara a derretirse antes de que llegara a ella, pero al estar tan cerca-AARGHH…que…-el agua del dragón al derretirse la cubrió por completo bloqueando por un segundo su visión…un solo segundo.

-ICE MAKE: PEZ GLOBO ¡-grito Lyon para que a centímetros de Ultear creara lo que parecía un enorme…pez globo de hielo-DERRITE ESTO…-dijo Lyon golpeando de lleno a Ultear.

-GAAAA…-grito Ultear antes de ser enviada al otro lado de la arena; parecía que el ataque la afecto y lastimo su brazo derecho al tener algunos cortes y su ropa un poco rasgada-pagaras…lo harás…-dijo Ultear con una mirada asesina mientras que su magia empezaba a elevarse-mmmnn…RESTAURAR ¡-grito Ultear para que ocurriera algo increíble frente a Lyon.

-"pero…como…no es posible…"-Ultear frente a sus ojos y los demás se estaba curando y su ropa volvía a la normalidad…como si el ataque…nunca hubiera pasado.

-QUE ESPERAS…ACABALA YA ¡-volvía a gritar Grey para que Lyon no perdiera más el tiempo y empezar a correr hacia ella.

-no te dejare…NO LO HARAS…ICE MAKE: MONO ¡-grito creando un enorme gorila de hielo frente a él listo para atacar a Ultear…-SE ACABO…-pero no era así.

Ultear se había recuperado y con una simple sonrisa vio al gran gorila frente a ella-que poco elegante…-dijo para que de sus manos empezara a salir un aura helada de color purpura oscuro-ice make: espinas…-dijo para que del suelo aparecieran…espinas.

Picos de Hielo que salieron del suelo en menos de un segundo y en menos de ese segundo el gorila fue destruido y al siguiente desaparecieran dejando solo un fino polvo de hielo en el aire.

-como…-

-mmn…eres muy lento…mi madre sí que creo a un mago de segunda…pero mira…hoy darás un paso adelante…pero antes…debes caer…-dijo Ultear juntando sus manos y al hacerlo todos, pero en especial Milliana, Kagura, Grey y Lyon sintieron el peor escalofríos de toda su vida y como si el tiempo se detuviera ellos se congelaron mental y espiritualmente al grado de no poder moverse a pesar de estar bien-ice make: ataúd…de…rosas…-dijo para que simplemente…todo acabara.

Todos en la arena estaban sombrados de la hermosura, pero en los palcos estaban todos paralizados del miedo…toda la arena se volvió…un jardín…un bello jardín de flores de hielo.

Rosas, petunias, girasoles, lilas y tulipanes de distintos tamaños; de tamaño normal y unos de tamaño muy enorme, pero en el centro estaba una rosa de hielo…hermosa y completamente detallada hasta el más mínimo detalle y en el centro estaba Lyon…dentro de la rosa.

Todos en la arena estaban asombrados ya que solo tomo un segundo para crear el bello jardín y los fanáticos de _crimer sorcier_ gritaban de emoción-Y LA VICTORIA ES PARA ULTEAR ¡-grito el comentarista junto a un feliz Mato festejando la victoria.

Y con ese anuncia haciendo una reverencia Ulltear salió de la arena por el pasadizo llevándose una arrolladora victoria…una muy bella victoria.

-LYON…LYON…-gritaban Grey y Sherria que trataban de sacarlo del hielo; Wendy y Charly estaban listos para ayudarlo y detrás de ellos llegaban Toby y Yuka; Sherry estaba siendo consolado por Rem y mientras Ooba había perdido la conciencia.

Todos estaban furiosos y de no ser porque Jura seguía de reposo talvez hubiera detenido la pelea.

Mientras que en la estatua veían lo que los demás no y eso era ver a una Ultear llorando en el pasadizo…se apegó a la pared y con las manos se cubrió el rostro, pero se podía ver como las lágrimas caían al suelo.

-lo siento…lo siento Lyon…lo siento…lo siento mucho…mamá…-dijo Ultear llorando y sollozando, pero en ese momento nadie pudo ver que alguien más la estaba mirando pero gracias a la lacríma pudieron ver a cierta alvina algo que sorprendió a los demás.

-ella es…es Yukino…-dijo Jellal al reconocer a la maga que había peleado antes de Ultear y perdido.

-espera…algo no está bien-dijo Nozomi al ver a la albina que se escondía detrás de una esquina del pasadizo-esta…llorando…que habrá…ocurrido…-dijo Nozomi viendo a Natsu que sintió un mal presentimiento que ella recibió igual-piensas lo que yo…-dijo Nozomi viendo a su pareja al lado de ella.

-claro…vamos por ella-dijo Natsu entusiasmado.

-tenemos tres cosas que hacer para esta noche-dijo Flare viendo a Yukino y luego tocar la esfera para cambiar la imagen y ver a otra chica que justo ahora estaba ayudando a Lyon a recuperarse-hay mucho que hacer…será divertido-dijo Flare viendo a Wendy.

-entonces…que esperamos…-dijo Natsu para levantarse-estoy…emocionado…-dijo Natsu chocando sus puños desorientando un poco a los presente.

-no queras decir…estoy encendido…-dijo Meredy hablando primero para que Flare y Nozomi asintieran.

-no…aún falta para eso…ya quiero pelear…-dijo Natsu que al parecer sufría alguna forma de síndrome de abstinencia ya que llevaba casi una semana sin pelear contra nadie y eso le afectaba ya que empezaba a sudar y temblar.

\- tranquilo Natsu…falta poco…un día más-dijo Jellal pero en ese momento sintió algo integrante…un raro presentimiento que le molestaba-iré a ver algo…los veré ahí-dijo Jellla antes de saltar de la estatua dejando a los demás desconcertados, pero sabían que si tenía que ir a alguna parte volvería con algo…interesante.

-iré por Ul e iremos por Yukino-dijo Meredy que iba junto con Flare dejando únicamente a Nozomi y Natsu en la cabeza de la estatua.

-parece que…solo falta…la ayuda de Wendy…-dijo Nozomi esperando que todo saliera bien y eso la preocupaba ya que lo que iban a hacer podría poner a todos en peligro.

Natsu al sentir estos implemente coloco sus manos en sus hombros y ella al sentirlas simplemente las toco con las suyas sintiendo el confort y la confianza-no dejare que nada ocurra…no lo permitiremos…por eso estamos aquí…y no dejare que nada te pase…sabes porque…-dijo Natsu muy cerca de su oído.

-porque será…-dijo Nozomi dándose ligeramente la vuelta para ver muy cerca el rostro de Natsu mientras ella se acercaba más a sus labios.

-porque…tenemos una…apuesta que ganar…-dijo Natsu levantando su rostro sin notar lo que Nozomi estaba por hacer.

-TONTO ¡-grito antes de…

-AAAHHHH ¡-grito Natsu que empezó a caer de la estatua porque Nozomi lo empujo-TE AMOOOOO ¡-grito antes de tocar fondo…literalmente al estrellarse.

Ella escucho lo último sintiendo un gran sonrojo en su rostro y una gran alegría-yo también te amo…-dijo antes de saltar dejando la estatua sola.

Y de esa forma todos fueron en direcciones diferentes, pero todos se juntaran en un solo y único lugar…uno muy especial para Natsu y Nozomi y de cierta forma a Wendy también y que claramente esta conectado con ese presentimiento de Jellal…las cosas iba a ser…interesantes.

 ** _Horas después; calles de Crocus._**

En las calles de la enorme capital vemos a cierta albina con una maleta en manos y con la otra lo que parecía un pequeño e improvisado mapa en una hoja de papel buscando la posada _SUN y_ ver a cierta maga rubia.

-debe ser…-en ese momento vio como frente a ella a unos metros de ella estaba cierta maga de cabellera roja cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello…era-Flare…Corona…-dijo al verla y entrando en pánico al ver que empezaba a caminar hacia ella pasando al lado de todas las personas que no prestaban atención a ella.

Yukino dio la vuelta y lentamente empezó a volver y para no llamar la atención lo hacia lo más tranquila posible, pero al voltearse lo que vio fue ver a cierta peli-rosa con un sombrero rojo parada a unos metros de ella.

Flare seguía avanzando y Meredy empezó a caminar hacia ella también con mucha tranquilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al verse atrapada a pesar de ser una calle amplia y con muchas personas alrededor alguien podría salir herido…era el lugar perfecto para una emboscada…en pleno público.

Yukino miro a distintas partes buscando otra salido y al no verla sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero en ese momento a unos metros a su derecha había otra calle muy pequeña, no sabía a donde iba, pero no podía quedarse parada.

No lo pensó más y simplemente corrió hacia el pequeño camino que era de algunos metros y enfrente había otra calle al final del pequeño callejón, pero el camino era muy estrecho ya que estaba entre dos edificios.

Estaba sucio y oscuro, pero era una salida; en el proceso dejo su maleta y empezó a correr y estando a unos pocos metros volteo para ver que nadie la perseguía pero entonces.

-KYAA ¡-grito al chocar contra algo frente a ella, pero antes de caer sintió como dos manos la detuvieron.

-eso estuvo cerca…ten más cuidado…-

-te dije que no debíamos parecer tan sospechosas…eso asusta a las personas-

Yukino volteo para ver a Meredy y Flare sosteniéndola evitando su caída y frente a ella-lamentamos estos…pero Yukino…necesito que vengas con nosotras…es importante que lo hagas…muchas personas dependen de ello-

Yukino miro al frente y vio a Ultear que tenía su maleta creándole duda y al mismo tiempo un extraño sentimiento de seguridad, como si supiera que no podía dudar de ellas.

 ** _A unas calles de ahí._**

A menos de unas calles de Yukino vemos a cierta joven peli-azul que iba sola caminando por la calle en dirección a su posada; iba muy pensativa como si su atención estuviera únicamente en una cosa… _Crimer Sorcier._

-porque pasa todo esto…que es lo que…pasa…-Wendy en ese momento detecto un olor que luego de lo de hoy jamás olvidara.

Lentamente volteo y ver detrás de ella a cierta oji-azul, cabellera azul y oscura larga y un poco salvaje.

Sintió miedo de inmediato hasta el punto de dejarla paralizada frente a ella; sus piernas temblaban, sus manos y nuca empezaban a sudar frio.

Sin hacer nada la chica frente a ella liberaba una enorme aura de poder y superioridad-Wendy…-

Ella escucho una voz que no creyó que fuera verdad y ante la duda simplemente empezó lentamente a voltear y ver que era verdad.

-Nat…su…san…-dijo Wnedy al ver a Natsu frente a ella; usaba la capucha de su chaqueta para que no lo reconocieran.

-sé que es confuso…pero…necesitamos que vengas con nosotros…-dijo Natsu y ella al verlo a los ojos pudo ver nuevamente el color de estos…ya no era la misma mirada fría que mostro el primer día.

-no te forzaremos a nada, pero…puede que la seguridad de la capital…no del reino y todos esté en peligro…-dijo Nozomi llamando la atención de Wendy que al verla no sentía maldad…seguía sintiendo la oscuridad…pero no sentía nada de maldad y lo mismo con Natsu…sentía un poder oscuro…pero no maldad.

Lo dudo por unos segundos, pero al ver sus rostros y ver la seriedad de estos junto con la confianza de no sentir maldad en ellos-está bien…iré con ustedes…-dijo la peli-azul viendo a Nozomi que sonrió ligeramente con una bonita sonrisa.

-por cierto…mi nombre es…Nozomi…Nozomi Black…Natsu-kun me hablo mucho de ti…-dijo Nozomi ofreciendo su mano a la peli-azul que dudo un segundo antes de que ella aceptara y al hacerlo ella sonrió.

-Natsu-san…que ha pasado…que ha…que ha pasado…-dijo Wendy con más tranquilidad viendo a Natsu que suspiro mientras que Nozomi sonrío triunfante por ello haciendo que Wendy se preguntara que pasaba.

-te dije que iba a perder…-dijo Nozomi viendo a Natsu que se sintió deprimido-tienes que pagarle a Meredy-dijo Nozomi alegre dejando con más dudas a Wendy.

-será una historia larga, pero…tenemos tiempo…todo empezó cuando…-dijo Natsu tomando aire listos para contarle a la pequeña en muy resumidas cuentas que ha pasado en estos últimos siete años.

Las dos personas que necesitaban iban con ellos al lugar especial que encontraron que prometía algunas preguntas de que era lo que pasaba y que había detrás de los grandes juegos mágicos, pero en ese momento en el techo de una casa vemos a Jellal mirando cómo frente a él estaba una figura encapuchada.

-Así que eras tú…ese presentimiento que tenía…sabía que la había sentido antes, pero la tuya es diferente…que eres…-dijo Jellal viendo como lentamente la figura se daba la vuelta y empezaba a quitarse su capucha.

Cuando se quitó la capucha y mostro su rostro Jellal solo quedo…paralizado-como…es…cómo es posible…-dijo al ver de quien se trataba.

-por favor…ayúdame…-

Dijo una voz femenina que él conocía al igual que Natsu y la presencia de ella no podía significar nada bueno en el futuro.

Con eso la noche empezaba a llegar a su apogeo, una muy bella noche para descansar y para otros para resolver y entrar en nuevos misterios, pero lo que si era seguro era el sentimiento de intranquilidad en el aire y que todos sentían…como si tuvieran que prepararse para algo…pero…para qué.

FIN CAPITULO 6.

 **Bueno y con esto termino el capítulo seis de esta gran historia.**

 **Muchas cosas pasaron y muchas más pasaran pronto…recuerden dejen su comentario, critica o saludo en los REVIEWS y si tienen preguntas envíenme un P.M.**

 **Bueno les dejo l nombre del siguiente capítulo; CAPITULO 7: DÍA 3 Y 4, EL CEMENTERIO Y LA BATALLA EN EQUIPOS…SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir les digo cuídense…hagan alguna locura, ANIMO Y ME DESCONECTO DICIENDOLES…SAYONARA.**

 **CAPITULO 7: DÍA 3 Y 4, EL CEMENTERIO Y LA BATALLA EN EQUIPOS…SENTIMIENTOS REVELADOS.**


End file.
